A Pirate's Lady
by AngelJ5
Summary: A death, an old adversary, and betrayal! Our Angels are in for a tough time. Back to the dark materials! Please R&R. ;-
1. Chapter 1

**_So begins a new fic. Prepare yourselves, it's gonna be a rocky path._**

**_Just so we're all clear - I don't own Charlie's Angels that belongs to its originators. Caitlin Fox and any other characters I make up a long the way are mine though. Enjoy! AJ5._**

* * *

_**A Pirate's Lady. **_

_**Chapter 1.**_

Standing where she was Cate realised to herself that she hadn't been home to L.A. for a little over a year now, actually it was closer to two. Charlie had, had her working undercover first watching over Jill on the racing circuit when a dangerous group of people started making threats to selected racing teams, including Jill's, which lead to another undercover case further away from home and family, just like the old days Cate used to think to herself. The problem with being away for so long was not having the control of what was happening when you weren't there. It was a beautiful autumn evening there were birds somewhere in the distance singing a quiet tune to one another and the air was cool against Cate's face as she looked out across the green view disturbed by stone and granite monuments. Across the green lawns to the road Cate didn't notice the orange Ford Pinto pull up and two women climbing out of it, one a tall elegant woman with short blonde hair, dressed impeccably smart in a cream trouser suit, the other a little shorter dressed smartly in jeans tall dark brown leather boots a white sweater and short leather jacket the same matching colour as her boots, her dark brown hair flowing over her shoulders, she held a beautiful bunch of lilies in her arms as they walked up the small incline to their intended destination. If you looked closely enough at the shorter of the two women you would notice the vague marks of bruising and cuts to her face, her already dark shadowed eyes looking a little darker than usual.

'Are you sure you up to this Julie? We can do this another day it doesn't need to be today.' Tiffany Welles said to her new friend and replacement on the Townsend Agency team of Angels.

'I have to do this Tiff, its bad enough I couldn't be at the funeral now I'm able to I have to come here to pay my respects. It's time.' Julie sadly explained doing her best to hold herself together.

'Julie you were in a coma, you couldn't have been here. Don't beat yourself up about this again.' Tiffany comforted but Julie wasn't listening she was distracted by someone, the young woman stood over the very grave they were heading to.

'Tiff, who's that up there? It's not Kris.' Julie pointed out making Tiffany aware of the young woman. Dressed in blue jeans the tips of her tan brown cowboy boots sticking out from the bottom of them matched with a mid length tan leather jacket. Tiffany knew who she was straight away.

'Oh my God, it can't be.' Tiffany exclaimed in shock.

'Can't be what Tiff?'Julie asked as Tiffany just stared at the woman.

'Tiffany!' Julie demanded snapping Tiffany back to attention. 'Who is she?'

'Julie, that's Kelly's sister Caitlin. I thought Bosley was collecting her from the airport tomorrow, what is she doing here now?' Tiffany explained briefly breaking her eye contact from Cate to see Julie's once full of colour face drain to white. 'Are you all right, do you want to sit down?' Julie opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. 'Julie?' Tiffany nudged.

'No, no I don't need to stop I just, I wasn't prepared to see her today, I was working my way up to it and I was going to be ready tomorrow.' Julie explained as she had never met Cate before but then neither had Tiffany, sure she had heard about her as had Julie, Tiffany had taken a call every once in a while from Cate when she called for Kelly or Kris she'd seen photos. They had brief chats how the weather was, if everyone was safe and well that kind of thing but they had never formally met. Once Cate went further undercover even Kelly had great difficulty being able to contact her little sister and ended up having to receive messages through Charlie, it was so hard for Kelly to be separated in such a way Tiffany remembered with a sad pang in her heart at the thought of it. Linking her arm through Julie's they continued on up to Cate, Julie grew more and more nervous the closer they got to her.

'Caitlin.' Tiffany softly spoke making Cate aware of their presence.

'Hello Tiffany.' Cate said turning to face Tiffany and Julie with a smile. Tiffany moved forward wrapping her arms around Cate in a tight embrace.

'I'm so sorry.' Tiffany said quietly in to Cate's ear before she broke the embrace. Cate nodded to Tiffany appreciating her words.

'Can't say this is how I wanted to meet you both or to come home to.' Cate smiled to Tiffany and then Julie who stood just behind Tiffany with her head hanging down. 'I've heard a lot of great things about you Julie. Everyone speaks very highly of you.' Cate remarked with a smile trying to get Julie to look at her. Julie lifted her head tears streaming down her face.

'I'm so sorry Caitlin; I just don't know what else to say.' Julie cried as Cate swiftly moved in pulling Julie in to a tight embrace as Tiffany took the lilies from her hand. After a few moments Cate pulled back from Julie gently placing her hands to the sides of Julie's face wiping the tears away with her thumbs.

'Now listen to me Julie, we all know the risks of this job Kelly knew them better than all of us, what happened wasn't your fault, I don't blame you for anything and Kelly wouldn't blame you either. It wasn't your fault.' Cate sternly repeated making sure Julie was listening and accepting what she was saying to which Julie placed her hands on Cate's arms nodding her head understanding, trying to compose herself. 'They're beautiful flowers you brought by the way, Kelly always loved lilies.' Cate smiled as Tiffany handed them back to Julie so she could place them down at the foot of the headstone that read _Kelly Garrett, our Angel in life, now in spirit._ The three women stood in silence for a few moments when Tiffany spoke.

'Where's Kris, I thought she'd be here?'

'You know where she is Tiff; it's also my next port of call.' Cate explained turning to look at the elegant Angel. 'Charlie explained everything to me on my flight home.'

'You've seen Charlie?' Julie asked shocked whilst wiping her eyes. Cate smiled almost laughing.

'No, I'm yet to meet him as well. He had me call him on the flight so he could fill me in on everything that's been going on here these last few weeks since Kelly was killed.' Cate explained turning back to the headstone.

'So you know about Jill?' Tiffany asked in business mode.

'Yeah, I know, you were with the agency when he was last around right?' Cate asked.

'I certainly was and it wasn't easy on the team then especially on Kris. Now he's surfaced again and Jill seems to be with him.' Tiffany explained as Cate listened concentrating on Julie and watching over her.

'You think she's with him or is she playing the double agent game again?'

'I really don't know Cate, Charlie denies knowledge of it but in a way, and I hate to say it, how do we know he's being honest with us after the last time when he hid Jill's true reasoning behind why she was with Damien Roth.' Tiffany said placing her hands in her trouser pockets and shrugging her shoulders.

'Well we'd better find out now hadn't we?' Cate said more as a statement rather than question. Tiffany nodded as she put her arm around Julie's shoulders.

'Come on we'd better get back to the office, let Bosley know you're here Cate and make a start on finding out what's going on with Jill.' Tiffany said starting down towards her car with Julie. 'You need a lift?'

'No you two go ahead I have my car and like I said I have to go and collect Kris.' Cate explained her mood turning a little darker than it was.

'She won't want collecting, you know that right?' Julie asked looking straight in to Cate's eyes. 'Kris is in a real dark place, she feels like she's lost everything, her sister and a best friend'

'Who was like a sister to her,' Cate finished for Julie. 'I know the emotional place she's in Julie, and I'm gonna pull her out of it, kicking and screaming if I have to. We need our team, right now we're all hurting and grieving but we have a job to do and one that only we _can_ do. I have the rest of my life to grieve for my sister but right now I want to get my friend's sister back and find out who did this to us and why.' The three Angels looked to one another silently agreeing before Tiffany and Julie went back to the car and drove off. Cate watched them leave as she stayed by Kelly's grave. 'I made you a promise Kelly and I intend to keep it, I'll look after the Angels I just need to get them back together again first.' Cate laid her hand on the top of Kelly's grave stone before she left heading back towards her black Mustang. Climbing in and starting the engine she slowly drove out of the cemetery on to the main road. 'Ok Kris let's bring you back to the fold.' Cate said aloud to herself as she drove on to where she knew to find her dear friend who was now so lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Cate walked in to the bar where she knew she would find Kris, it was a really nice place, and they had all been there in the past for celebrations and for just general socialising. Right now Kris was using it to drown her misery and pain, something Cate understood all too well. She spotted Kris straight away sat at the back corner of the bar in the shadows, head down resting on the palm of her hand propped on the bar. Standing to her full height and taking a long deep breath Cate made her way over to Kris knowing this wasn't going to be easy at all.

'So this is where all the cool kids hang out is it?' Cate quipped as she sat on the stool next to Kris.

'Only when they want to be left alone so they can drink alone.' Kris coldly came back with. This really was going to be hard work Cate realised to herself.

'I see. Drinking alone, never really been your style Kris, want to talk about it?' Cate asked as she turned in her seat facing forward in to the bar getting the barman's attention. 'Coke please.' She ordered with a smile as the barman went to get her the drink looking over to Kris with a worried expression. The people in this bar had gotten to know Kris and the other Angels, probably even Cate but she didn't recognise the young man who was pouring her drink.

'No, I don't want to talk about it.' Kris said after taking a drink.

'You just want to sit here and drown your sorrows.' Cate said giving herself a beat before she really pushed Kris's buttons. 'Kind of pathetic don't you think, turning to the bottle?'

'What, who the hell do you...' Kris began which pleased Cate, she had her hooked.

'Is this how it's going to be Kris, something bad happens and you're going to come down to the nearest bar. You know when you told me about your dad and his drinking habits I always thought you'd strive to never become like him.' That did it and Cate was ready for it as Kris threw herself at Cate sending them both crashing down to the floor Kris's arms flailing around trying to hit Cate as hard as she could which was a pretty impressive hit Cate thought when Kris managed to land one in to Cate's shoulder which probably hurt Kris's hand more than Cate's shoulder but it gave Cate the room to throw Kris off of her and get up. Cate saw the bar men coming towards them but made them stand clear.

'No! Leave us be, I'll handle this.' Cate said just as Kris charged her again throwing them both across one of the thick wooden tables. 'Damn it Kris!' Cate cried as they rolled away from one another.

'Where were you?!' Kris screamed at Cate. 'We needed you and where were you?! Kelly died, Julie nearly died with her, where were you?' Kris kept shouting as she ran again at Cate who caught Kris this time grabbing her hands and twisting Kris in to her so that she had Kris facing away from her but held her tight stopping her from fighting.

'I'm right here Kris.' Cate said softly into Kris's ear. Kris broke down in tears her knees giving way under her with Cate's help she slowly slid down to the ground Cate never letting go but holding her friend as she cried heart breaking tears. 'I'm right here.' Cate repeated holding Kris softly rubbing her back comforting her. The bar men went back to their duties leaving the two women where they were sat on the floor at the back of the room.

Tiffany and Julie walked in to the Townsend Agency office to find Bosley with his head down going through papers, his usual position.

'Hey Bos.' Tiffany said as happily as she could.

'Hi girls, everything go ok?' Bosley asked looking to Julie who sat down on the sofa swinging her legs up by the side of her as she propped her head on her hand looking towards Bosley at his desk.

'Everything was fine Bos.' Tiffany said sitting in the sofa opposite Julie. 'In fact we were surprised when we got there.'

'Really, why?' Bosley asked curious worried where this may lead.

'Nothing to worry about Bos, Cate was there.' Tiffany explained.

'Cate? As in Caitlin Fox, Kelly's sister who I'm meant to be collecting tomorrow morning at the airport?' Bosley asked tapping his pen down on his desk in annoyance on every other word.

'That's the one.' Tiffany happily told Bosley knowing full well it would add to his annoyance.

'Well that's just terrific; you would think she would call to tell me she was catching an earlier flight.'

'Well Charlie did speak with her on the flight home Bos, so he knew.' Julie chipped in.

'Of course he knew and he just forgot to let me know that I wouldn't need to drive through rush hour traffic in the morning to collect someone who won't be there.' Just as Bosley finished complaining the phone rang. 'You know I'd swear that boss of ours has listening devices in here waiting with joy for me to outburst like that so he can call me afterwards.' Bosley grumbled as he picked up the phone. 'Hello Charlie, yes they're here hold on one moment.' Bosley hit the switch on the intercom box turning it to face the Angels as he hung up the phone.

'Good evening Angel's.' Charlie's voice sailed through the box.

'Good evening Charlie.' The Angels replied.

'Julie, how are you feeling today?' Charlie asked first.

'Not too bad Charlie, a little tired now, it's been a long day with a surprise thrown in I wasn't expecting.' Julie said shaking her head slightly.

'Ah, you've both met Caitlin then.' Charlie said the tone in his voice telling them that he should have made them aware and didn't.

'She was at Kelly's grave side when we got there Charlie.' Tiffany explained in her soft voice.

'Yes I imagine she would have been. Where is she now?' Charlie asked.

'She said her next port of call was with Kris.' Julie told Charlie turning herself in the sofa so that her back was resting against the arm of the sofa. 'Cate told us you'd explained what was going on here on her flight over.'

'That I had Angel and Cate is exactly what Kris needs right now.' Charlie said in his matter of fact voice.

'I hope you're right Charlie because if we intend to find out what's going on with Jill and Damien Roth not mention, Kelly then we need a full team.' Tiffany said as she rose to her feet heading towards the bar.

'Have faith Angel with Cate now home with you all, the family will pull back together and we'll find the answers we want.'

'You know Tiff I think we ought to go over to Kris's place see if they're back there yet, Cate might need some help.' Julie suggested.

'Might not be a bad idea, also Cate's going to be feeling jet-lag coming on soon, I don't think she's rested since she arrived back from Europe.' Tiffany agreed.

'All right Angels get yourselves over to Kris's and keep me updated. Take a couple of days off with Cate and help Kris; we'll start work after that.' Charlie ordered.

'Ok Charlie, we'll speak to you soon.' Bosley said as he disconnected the phone. Julie got up from the sofa and joined Tiffany by the door. 'Keep me posted as well you two, let me know if you need me for anything.' Bosley said as the Angels waved to him leaving the office.

'Do you think Cate got through to Kris?' Julie asked Tiffany as they got into the little orange Pinto.

'I hope so Julie I really do. From what I understand of their friendship and how close they are Kris is more likely to listen to her than anyone else right now.' Tiffany explained starting the cars engine.

'You mean us right?' Julie asked, the pair of them had each only worked with Kris a year they were all close but you could always see the closer bond between Kelly and Kris and Jill with the pair of them when she was home.

'Let's just hope she got through to her and that they're at the beach house otherwise we'll be making more excuses as to why we're checking up on Kris again today.' Tiffany unhappily said.

Upon arriving at the beach house they saw both Kris's and Cate's cars parked to the side of the building. Tiffany pulled up by the side of Cate's black Mustang. Getting out of the car Tiffany and Julie made their way up to the house. Using her key Tiffany opened the door so they could enter, the house was quiet they looked through the main room to the kitchen but there were no signs of either one of them. Out of the corner of her eye Julie noticed movement out on the decking, getting Tiffany's attention they both went out on to the deck to find Cate leaning on the railings look out to the sea.

'Hi there.' Tiffany greeted as she stood beside Cate with Julie moving to stand the other side of her.

'Hi.' Cate returned quietly looking and sounding exhausted.

'How'd it go with Kris?' Julie asked jumping straight in with the question on both hers and Tiffany's mind.

'It went as I expected I suppose.' Cate began to explain smiling towards Julie. 'She's in her room asleep, she'll wake up with a terrific hangover but she'll be ok.'

'How about you?' Tiffany asked resting her hand on Cate's shoulder.

'I'm fine.' Cate said brushing the question off looking at both Tiffany and Julie she knew she wasn't going to get away with it. 'Really, I'm fine, tired, but I'm fine.' Cate assured as she walked across to the seats set out on the decking sitting down in the centre seat, Tiffany and Julie followed suit taking the seats either side of her.

'Look, we're here now, why don't you go in to Kris's spare room and get some sleep, you haven't stopped since you got back from Europe, it's no wonder you're tired.' Tiffany suggested. Cate knew she couldn't battle these two and she was exhausted, the scuffle with Kris had used up what remained of her energy.

'Yeah, ok, I am exhausted and not quite on the right time zone yet.' Cate smiled as she got up heading for the door. 'Wake me if you need help with anything, in other words Kris.' Cate said as she went back through the house to the spare room checking in on Kris once more as she went passed her room.

A few hours went by and Cate was up again she walked through the beach house back to the main room which was very quiet, going in to the kitchen she noticed Julie stretched out on Kris's couch fast asleep but Tiffany was nowhere to be seen, opening Kris's fridge Cate pulled out the bottle of orange juice grabbing a clean glass from the cabinet Cate poured herself a drink. Stood leaning over the kitchen counter Cate quietly stared out of the window to the ocean when she heard Julie murmur in her sleep then gasp as she bolted up right from the nightmare she was obviously having. Cate swiftly moved over to her.

'Julie, hey, it's all right you're safe, everything's ok.' Cate said gently sitting by the side of the upset Angel. Julie looked around the room slightly panicked getting her bearings realising where she was.

'Did I wake you?' Julie asked as she found her voice.

'No, you didn't wake me, I was up all ready. You want to talk about it? I hear that doing that helps.' Cate said sitting back in the sofa.

'I was back there.' Julie began.

'Where it happened?' Cate asked knowing the answer, Julie nodded as she continued.

'Yeah, Kelly and I entered in to the shop for this special private viewing before its official opening. We were the only ones there, nothing seemed out of the ordinary and then'

'Then you both started to notice things weren't quite right?' Cate asked.

'Right. The viewing was at night around 8pm, the shop was in a pretty empty area but it was a new fashion store which promised to bring new interest to the area so we didn't see anything wrong with that, but we noticed that the staff that had welcomed us when we walked in had all disappeared, no one to be found. We checked the doors everything locked no way out. Then Kelly found the bomb we both ran as far to the back of the building as we could but it was no use, the last thing I can really remember is grabbing Kelly and throwing us both down behind the wall to the changing rooms. It's all hazy really after that. I know I woke and we were both conscious we both tried so hard to stay awake but I just couldn't do it was too hard.' Julie began to get upset the tears were all ready falling before she even realised it or could stop them. 'I'm so sorry Cate.' Julie said once again.

'Julie you have nothing to apologise to me for. We almost lost you too that day and I'm so pleased we didn't, none of it was your fault and neither one of you could have prevented it from happening.' Cate said placing a hand on Julie's shoulder looking deeply in to her eyes.

'You're so much like Kelly you know.' Julie said smiling through her tears to Cate. Cate looked away from Julie.

'Where'd Tiff go?' Cate asked changing the subject.

'She went to go get some groceries; Kris is a little low on things. Cate, I didn't mean to.' Julie began feeling she had made Cate feel uncomfortable.

'It's all right Julie it's just that I'm really not like my sister.' Cate said with a shrug of the shoulders.

'From what I've seen from the small amount of time I've been around you, you are just like Kelly. You're the first to jump in and help a friend in need putting everyone else first before yourself.'

'Well you're all my family; it's what I do. I think I'm gonna go out for a run.' Cate stated as she looked out of the windows to the beach. As she got up Cate turned back to Julie. 'You know what Julie; I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, thank you.' Julie simply smiled as Cate headed back to the spare room to change before heading out to the beach to run.

Julie sat quietly alone in the main sitting room of Kris's beach house reading when Kris slowly walked through in to the room.

'Hi.' Kris tiredly said as she saw Julie who looked up smiling at Kris. 'Where's Cate?' Kris asked looking around the room.

'She's out running and Tiff is still out picking up some groceries, she should be on her way back by now. How you feeling?' Julie asked motioning for Kris to sit next to her, which she did.

'Honestly, I'm feeling ashamed, stupid and sorry. I'm so sorry Julie, I've acted terribly towards both you and Tiffany when you needed me most.' Kris sat looking with tears forming in her eyes down at her hands and then to Julie who sat quietly listening to her friend before she moved closer to her wrapping her arms around Kris in a tight embrace. Breaking the embrace Julie wiped the tears from her own eyes as she spoke.

'We really have to stop all this crying you know, it does nothing for my make-up and I can't keep buying more.' Kris and Julie both shared a small laugh at this. 'Look Kris, it's ok, really, I understand I really do but you know that self destruction won't solve anything right?' Kris nodded wiping her eyes again.

'I know Julie I just felt so… lost.' Kris said after taking a deep breath. 'Everything bad just seemed to happen at once.'

'Well they do say it comes in three's' Tiffany's voice said as she came in to the room through the back door. 'Hi.' Tiffany smiled to her friends as she brought the food bags in taking them to the kitchen Julie and Kris getting up to help her.

'Tiff.' Kris quietly said getting her attention; Tiff turned looking down at the shorter Angel when Kris threw her arms around the elegant Angel tears again falling from her eyes. 'I'm so sorry, I really am.'

'It's ok Kris, I'm just glad you're here now with us. How's your head?' Tiffany asked with a sympathetic smile.

'Pounding, but it's no more than I deserve.' Kris said taking some of the groceries and putting them away.

'A hot shower, some pain killers and then surfing should clear that right up.' Cate said as she entered back in to the house slightly breathless. 'But I get to shower first.'

'It's my house.' Kris joked crossing her arms across her chest.

'Yeah well I'm your house guest so be a good host and wait until I'm done short stack.' Cate teased throwing her sweat shirt at Kris as she passed her. 'Take some aspirin!' Cate called back as she went in to the bathroom turning on the shower. Tiffany and Julie stood in stunned silence watching Kris for her reaction.

'Well I guess I'd better take some aspirin whilst I wait for my own shower.' Kris smiled putting Cate's sweat shirt on one of the kitchen stools. Noticing her friends stunned faces Kris couldn't help but laugh. 'It's all right you two, you'll get used to our ways.' Kris explained as she got herself a glass of water to go with her pain killers.

'You two are always like that?' Tiffany asked still astonished as she put the last of the groceries away.

'Pretty much always have been.' Kris said taking the pills as she turned to head in to the main room with Julie and Tiffany close behind her.

'You always have been?' Julie repeated.

'Yep. Look, guys Cate and I have the kind of friendship where we drive each other insane not just plain crazy but insane, the last time we got to spend any quality time together we played pranks on each other constantly whilst driving cross country but we always have each other's back, even if I forget that sometimes.' Kris stopped for a moment flashing back to the fight she had with Cate the night before the screaming. 'We're family.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

'What time is it?' Kris asked as she and her fellow Angels sat out on the decking of her beach house.

'It's just coming up to noon.' Tiffany replied looking at her watch. The autumn sun was high and warm with a refreshing breeze floating through the air. The four Angels all sat quietly enjoying the day and each other's company.

'Cate?' Kris called over to her friend who sat opposite her. Cate looked up to Kris from the magazine article she had been studying for the last half hour, she knew what Kris wanted.

'Yeah ok, let's go.' Cate responded putting the magazine on the table getting up from her seat and moving through to the house.

'Where are you off to?' Julie asked concerned.

'I've got a friend to visit.' Julie and Tiffany understood straight away where the two were headed.

'Would you like us to wait here for when you get back?' Tiffany asked with a sympathetic smile.

'That'd be nice, we might be a while we need to stop off on the way back.' Kris said with an appreciative smile.

'I'll tell you what; we'll make a start on dinner whilst you're both out.' Tiffany smiled sitting up straight in her seat.

'We will?' Julie asked looking at Tiffany as if she had suggested they spilt the atom.

'Don't worry Julie, it'll be easy.' Tiffany smiled with a wink; Julie smiled back with a nod.

'Thank you both of you, I really do appreciate it.' Kris thanked them as Cate came back out on to the decking handing Kris her jacket and handbag.

'You ready?' Cate asked gently looking Kris deeply in the eyes.

'Yeah, let's go.' Kris sighed leading the way off the decking down the side stairs to their cars. Climbing in to Cate's Mustang they drove off.

'You think Kris will be ok now Tiff?' Julie asked as she and Tiffany watched their friends drive off.

'I hope so Julie, I really do.' Tiffany replied sighing as she did.

In the car silence had fallen across the two friends.

'You're quiet.' Kris quietly said trying to open up the lines of communication.

'Yeah, I have a few things on my mind.' Cate replied keeping her eyes on the road.

'You've got every right to be mad with me Cate, disappointed even. I acted terribly when I shouldn't have and when I was most needed by my family.'

'Kris stop, I'm not mad at you or disappointed I'm just…I've got a lot on my mind is all.' Cate said in a tired tone.

'I'm sorry.' Kris said looking down to her hands fiddling with the ring on her right little finger.

'Stop apologising, look, I'll tell you when you need to do that all right, and right now you don't so just don't. We're ok Kris and we're going to figure things out, I promise.' Cate said, as she turned down the road leading to the cemetery. Driving slowly through the cemetery Cate parked where she had the day before when she was here. 'You want me to come with you?' Cate asked looking at Kris who stared out the window looking up to Kelly's lone gravestone on the hill. Kris turned back to Cate with weak eyes and a sad smile.

'I think I'm gonna need you up there.' Kris replied Cate smiled at her sweet friend brushing the tears away from Kris's face she nodded in agreement.

'Ok, come on let's go.' Cate smiled as she opened her car door exiting the car.

'It was a beautiful service.' Kris said as she looked down at Kelly's grave stone. 'Beautiful music and prayers, Kelly would have been proud, you would have loved it, here I have this for you.' Kris explained as she took the funeral service programme from her handbag. Taking it Cate opened it looking over the service a mix of popular songs as well as hymns Kris was right Kelly would have been proud. As she looked through the list of songs performed, one in particular caught Cate's eye making her smile.

'Kris will you be all right on your own for a minute, I'll just be sat on that bench over there.' Cate nodded over to where she meant still holding the service programme.

'Yeah fine, Cate?' Kris looked up to Cate concerned.

'It's fine I just... I'll be sat right there, call if you need me.' Cate gave Kris a quick smile before heading over to the seat. As she sat down Cate returned her attention to the title of song that had grabbed her attention. _'Somewhere – from Leonard Bernstein' West Side Story.'_ Cate read out quietly to herself as she looked out across the cemetery and back to Kris. Before Cate even realised it Kris was stood in front of her.

'You ready to go?' Kris asked bring Cate back to attention.

'Yeah, sure come on.' Cate smiled at Kris as she placed the programme in to her jackets inside pocket.

'Cate, you ok?' Kris asked taking hold of Cate's arm making her face Kris and stopping them from walking on back to the car.

'I'm fine Kris, come on.' Cate tried to move on but Kris wasn't budging or letting go of Cate's jacket. 'Kris.'

'Cate, talk to me. You've barely said anything about any of what's happened since you've been back.'

'Kris I've barely been home five minutes with all of you and the first half of those five minutes I spent here or .'

'Chasing after me.' Kris finished for Cate.

'I wouldn't have called it chasing.' Cate grinned. 'You were easy to find Kris almost as easy to calm down. How is your hand anyway?' Cate asked trying to get the subject changed.

'It's fine, stop trying to change the subject.'

'I'm not.'

'You are.'

'Well maybe Kris I just don't want to talk about it at least not right now and definitely not here.' Cate explained, Kris knew from her tone and body language Cate wouldn't and shouldn't be pushed any further on the subject. Silence fell across the friends again as they drove on to their next destination.

'When was the last time you were at the house?' Cate asked finally breaking the uncomfortable silence she knew she had created.

'Not since Kelly died.' Kris said looking straight out the cars windscreen. Cate pulled in to the drive of Kelly's home, switching off the engine they both sat in her car looking at the house.

'Would you rather wait here?' Cate asked her eyes still trained on the front door.

'No I'll be fine, besides I know where Kelly put everything for you.' Kris replied opening her car door.

'Right.' Cate simply replied getting out of the car following after Kris who was all ready at the front door unlocking it. As soon as they walked in to the home and closed the door the smells within the rooms hit every inch of Kris and Cate triggering every memory.

'She put your keys and some other things for you in the spare room.' Kris said as she placed her handbag down on the coffee table in the front room while Cate moved through the room heading towards the spare room at the back of the bungalow. Opening the bedroom door Cate straight away found the box Kelly had been placing things in to for her, Cate's house keys, a couple of jumpers that Cate had left either in her car or at Kelly's, some books that Cate didn't recognise but guessed her sister had placed in there for her to read Kelly had obviously read them first from the faint crease lines on the spines. Cate took one of the books in her hand looking at the cover _'The Color Purple'_ intrigued Cate turned the book over to its back cover to read about it before she began to flip through the pages, as she did this a photo fell out from between the pages landing at Cate's feet. Picking it up Cate looked at the photo and smiled, it had been taken when the Angels Jill, Kelly, Kris and Cate had returned from their cross country drive which ended with the sisters racing each other home after they had some bad guys put where they belonged, behind bars. Cate remembered the photo being taken, they had just returned to Kris and Jill's beach house it was a tight race, which ended with Kris, and Cate racing down to the waters edge of the sea, the final agreed stretch of the race, agreed by the older sisters it had to be noted. Cate and Kris ran as fast as they could across the sand, not easy in cowboy boots they both discovered but Kris managed to pull ahead of Cate, which she noticed so not to be out done when Cate saw Kris about to reach the waters edge she changed her direction slightly so that she would collide with Kris, not just colliding though as both Kelly and Jill were witness to as Cate threw herself at Kris sending them both crashing down in to the water being soaked upon impact with the sea and the waves that rolled across them. Neither could keep a straight face though, Kris couldn't even be angry at Cate for doing it as she watched Cate have the greatest of trouble standing up again without falling or stumbling back over in to the water. Helping each other out of the water they made their way back up to the beach house where Jill and Kelly met them half way, handing them towels to dry off. Later once in dry clothes and sat eating on the deck of the beach house on a beautiful summers evening Jill came out on to the deck with a camera which she setup, setting the timer she then rushed back to the others to get in position before the camera went off, she just made it and took and great photo, it was the first time Cate had seen it. Once Jill went back to the circuit for the new racing season it wasn't long before Charlie was being called on because of the threats being made to the race teams so off Cate went to help out two years later and so much has happened and changed.

'Cate?' Kris tapped on the bedroom door lightly as she entered. 'What's that?' Kris asked standing next to Cate looking over her forearm to the photo.

'The day you won the race.' Cate smiled handing the photo to Kris. Kris smiled brightly as she looked at the picture.

'That was a great day, it turned out to be a great trip as well.' Kris recalled.

'Well, I think I have everything, might as well head back to the beach house.' Cate said packing the books and other items back in to the box.

'Yeah, better see what the other two have cooked up for us.' Kris agreed tucking the photo back in to the book.

A short drive later they were back at Kris's beach house.

'Honey we're home!' Kris called out as she and Cate entered in to her house. 'Something smells good.' Kris enthused walking up to the stove where Tiffany stood.

'Just a simple stew is all.' Tiffany said with simple shrug of her shoulders and smile. 'Everything go ok?' She asked looking down at Kris.

'Fine, everything was fine.' Kris simply replied taking off her jacket.

'Where's Julie?' Cate asked looking around for the absent Angel.

'I think she just stepped out for a stroll on the beach.' Tiffany answered as she quickly began to stir her stew again before it stuck to the pan.

'I'm gonna go and catch up with her, get some fresh air myself.' Cate said as she headed for the door that lead out to the decking.

'Great because dinner is nearly ready so by the time you both get back we can all eat.'

'Ok mom.' Cate teased as she went out. It didn't take long for Cate to spot Julie and catch up to her, she was walking along the break waters edge bare foot allowing the water to rush over her feet.

'Hey there.' Cate greeted as she met with Julie. Julie looked up to see Cate smiling at her as she reached her.

'Hi, how'd everything go?'

'Everything is fine and dinner smells pretty good.'

'That was Tiff's doing, I just chopped things for her. Is Kris ok?'

'Kris is fine, she had a moment the other night with me which ended in a scuffle but she's over it and we're moving on.' Julie looked at Cate surprised and confused at the same time. 'You meant today didn't you?' Cate asked realising her crossed wire.

'Yeah but thanks for letting me know. Scuffle, what happened?' Julie smiled as she asked.

'I pushed some buttons and Kris reacted and it turned in to well…'

'A bit of a scuffle.' Julie finished with a small shocked laugh.

'Exactly.'

'You know Kris said you had a pretty interesting friendship.'

'She's right we do. I suppose like you do really, you can call each other on things when you're being dumb or out of order or whatever. We're just close friends, family.'

'You managed to get through to her when neither Tiff nor I could; Kris wouldn't even let us in.'

'Yeah well, sometimes you just need to be a little hard or harsh or both in Kris's case, I don't know how close yours and Tiffany's relationship is with Kris so I don't know how well you're relationship would last with her if you had said the things to her that I did.'

'She's been angry for a while now, can't say that I blame her.' Julie said as she stopped looking out across the sea.

'You're not going to start blaming yourself again are you?'

'No.' Julie simply said.

'Good 'cause that was getting annoying.'

'Hey!' Julie turned to Cate punching her in the arm laughing slightly as she did.

'Sorry, but what do you mean? Why wouldn't you blame her for being angry?' Cate asked watching Julie as she turned her attention to the sea.

'If my sister had gone off with a known criminal when your best friend had just been killed I'd be angry too, more than angry I'd be enraged.'

'Believe me Kris was.' Cate said rubbing her shoulder remembering where Kris had hit her. 'We don't know what's going on with Jill yet though Julie, we have to give her the benefit of the doubt until we know something for sure at least.'

'I just wish she would speak to Kris, acknowledge her in some way. She's just cut her little sister out of her life completely! I just can't understand why but I know this Damien Roth has a lot to do with it.'

'So do I but we'll figure that all out next, first things first let's go inside and eat.' Cate half smiled pointing her thumb over her shoulder towards the beach house.

'Sure.' Julie agreed turning and beginning to walk back to the house. 'Cate?'

'Yeah.'

'You haven't said anything.'

'About what?'

'About wha.. About your sister Cate, about Jill, about what the hell has been happening here!' Julie loudly spoke stopping in front of Cate blocking her from walking on to the beach house.

'What would you have me tell you Julie that I haven't all ready told you?' Cate asked trying to keep her cool.

'Cate I haven't even seen you shed a tear, not one!'

'Maybe I've done my crying Julie.'

'You've done your crying? Jeez Cate, your sister is killed, murdered and you've done your crying?' Julie continued speaking loudly lifting her arms above her head and dropping them again exasperated by the answers she was getting. 'I really don't understand you Cate.'

'I know that Julie but then you don't really know me that well either do you?'

'I think I know you well enough and I don't by this strong leadership crap you're putting on. Cate I know how much you loved Kelly because I know how much she loved you. I watched her react every time Charlie called hoping it might be a message from you only to find we were being sent out on another case and there was no word from you. She would crumble a little more each time, even Kris had problems trying to keep Kelly's spirits high or thoughts good. Then a message would get through and Kelly would be elated for the next few weeks until your next contact time, every minute or hour or day you were over that time she worried.'

'It was part of the job Julie, we all do it and we all understand it. It was hard on all of us.'

'What's going on out here, we can hearing you shouting back at the house.' Kris questioned as she and Tiffany arrived on the scene.

'Has the job made you so hard that you can't even show the emotions of losing your own sister?' Julie demanded. The four women stood silent as Julie and Cate were at a standoff. Kris couldn't believe what Julie had just said; something she had wanted to say herself but knew better than to challenge Cate at a time like this.

'Julie.' Kris began trying to step in before all hell really broke loose.

'You know what Julie, you might be right. I may have been in this game, this job too long that it's made me too cynical and too hard. But right now I can't stop to think about what has happened and what has been lost because if I do I won't be able to get up off the floor. So right now and until we get to the bottom of what's been going on this is the way I am, you can either accept it or not I really don't care I was asked to come home and come in to help and get everything and everyone back on track so here I am and that's what I'm doing. Everything else can come later and it will, like a tidal wave.' The air fell silent again as the Angels each looked at one another Kris stood beside Cate, Tiffany opposite her who stood beside Julie who was still stood opposite Cate.

'Maybe we should eat now?' Tiffany suggested.

'Good idea.' Kris said as they all went back in to the house. A couple of hours later after a good meal filled with small talk and small amounts of laughter Cate decided it was time for her to leave and go back to her own house.

'Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay here?' Kris asked as she walked Cate out to her car.

'I'm sure, besides it looks like you're short of space any way, I think you'll be having both Tiff and Julie staying with you tonight.' Cate smiled looking back up to the beach house.

'You know Julie didn't mean.'

'Yeah she did Kris and she should, Julie has every right to ask those questions and have those emotions, I suppose I would if I were in her position.'

'Well you are in her position aren't you? I mean we all are.' Kris pointed out.

'I suppose so yeah. Anyway, I'll be back tomorrow morning and we can all get down to business.' Cate smiled as she got in to her car.

'All right, we'll see you in the morning, drive safe.' Kris said as she shut Cate's car door, Cate waved as she drove off.

As Cate drove home the last few days and conversations ran through her mind. Getting Charlie's call to come home, the long conversation they had on the flight, meeting with Tiffany and Julie and then there was Kris. Cate pulled in to the drive of her home, stepping out of her car she looked at the front of the neat bungalow. Somewhere between coming home from the Cannonball race and being sent to Europe Cate had managed to move in to this new home, she'd barely been there three weeks and was on her way to help Jill. Kelly had promised to look after it while she was away neither one of them thinking it would be two years before she would return. Entering in to the house everything was as she had left it, freshly moved in although Cate could tell Kelly had been straightening and cleaning and adding by the looks of some of the furnishings Cate didn't recognise. Cate placed the box Kelly had put aside for her down on the coffee table where she found an envelope addressed to her in Kelly's handwriting. Opening the envelope Cate removed a card welcoming Cate to her new home _'with all my love your sister Kelly.'_ and a photo of the pair together. That was the last straw as Cate watched the tear that spilled from her eye fall down on to the card smudging the note slightly. Tossing the card down in to the box Cate looked around the room anger rising she switched on her stereo hoping the music on the radio would calm her as soon as the music filtered through the speakers Cate laughed to herself shaking her head at the same time Patsy Cline's voice in all its country glory came through singing _'I Fall to Pieces' _Cate looked around the room finding what she was looking for, she grabbed the baseball bat and began to swing at things starting with the empty cabinet to the side of the front door whilst Patsy sang on. After beating the hell out of several items Cate turned to the stereo where Patsy was still singing, Cate brought the bat down swiftly with tremendous force, the stereo stopped playing music but at the same time broke the bat. Cate held up what was left of the bat looking at it she lowered it again and walked through to the kitchen, upon opening the fridge Cate realised there was of course no food or drink in the house closing the fridge Cate dropped the remainder of the bat to the floor, picked up her jacket and walked out of her house back to her car she then drove to the closest and open convenient store she could find returning to her home twenty minutes later carrying grocery bags full of food and drink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

The following morning Kris pulled in to Cate's drive behind her car. Everything was quiet; Kris assumed that Cate had just overslept that was why she hadn't arrived at the beach house when she said she would. Leaving Tiffany and Julie at the beach house Kris decided to come and check on Cate, make sure she was ok. Kris knocked on the front door but after no answer she knocked again taking her key for the house and unlocking the door, entering in Kris was met with destroyed furniture laying about the front room broken glass from the tables and hanging pictures that now lay broken against the walls.

'Cate!' Kris called out scared something terrible had happened. Turning to the kitchen she found Cate sat on a kitchen stool drinking orange juice with an empty cereal bowl by the side of her.

'Morning.' Cate said as Kris came closer.

'Are you all right? What happened here?' Kris asked confused. 'Did someone attack you or something?'

'No.' Cate almost laughing at the thought simply replied as she got down off the stool taking the bowl and the empty juice glass with her placing them in to the sink.

'Cate, what happened here?' Kris demanded.

'You know Kris I don't remember you being this loud this early in the morning.'

'Cate.' Kris warned. Cate picked up the broken half of the baseball bat from the kitchen floor placing it on to the kitchen table.

'I broke my bat.' Cate said as she passed Kris heading towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.

'Why, Cate I don't understand?' Kris said rubbing her forehead when she noticed the card and photo on the kitchen table where Cate had been sitting looking at them she began to understand.

'Patsy Cline.' Cate called back.

'Patsy Cline broke your baseball bat.' Kris said even more confused.

'Something like that.' Cate said as she came back out of the bathroom picking up her jacket and keys from the kitchen table before heading to the front door and opening it. 'Shouldn't we be going, I'm pretty sure we're late.' Kris gave in for now but she wasn't defeated.

'No you're late, I'm here chasing after you!'

'Huh, imagine that.' Cate joked as they exited the bungalow.

Kris was driving them back to her place in silence until Cate broke that.

'I lost my temper.' She said staring out the windscreen to the road ahead.

'That's why your place looks like a demolition team has been through it.' Kris said flicking her eyes to Cate from the road for a moment before flicking back again.

'Pretty much.' Cate said resting her head on her hand propped up again the side of the door.

'And how does Patsy Cline come in to this?'

'I switched on the radio hoping it would calm me down but there was Patsy singing 'I Fall to Pieces', I picked up the bat and began swinging, soon got it all out of my system.' Cate explained.

'Pretty expensive way.' Kris said raising her eyebrows.

'Yeah well I can replace what I've broken, that won't take much.'

'What made you so angry, was it Julie, what she said earlier?'

'I suppose that had a small amount to do with it. Then I found that card and photo on my coffee table from Kelly that was kind of it after that.'

'You're not intending to snap at one of us like that are you?' Kris asked.

'No, it just had to come out some how, some way and that was it.' Cate explained just as the mobile car phone rang picking it up Cate answered the call. 'Hello?'

'Kris?' Tiffany's voice came through.

'No Tiff it's Cate, what's going on?'

'Oh, Cate hi, Bosley called at the beach house wants us all at the office straight away, he's found something.'

'All right Tiff, I'll tell Kris we'll meet you both there.' Cate said as she ended the call hanging up the phone.

'What's wrong?' Kris asked looking to Cate briefly.

'Bosley wants us at the office. He's found something.'

'Ok, let's go see what it is.' Kris said as she found a place to turn her car around and headed toward the agency.

Julie and Tiffany arrived shortly after Kris and Cate, all greeting each other as they entered Julie and Tiffany took their seats on the sofa opposite Cate and Kris.

'You two want coffee?' Kris asked as they settled in to their seats, both Tiffany and Julie nodded appreciatively.

'So Bos,' Tiffany began 'what have you got for us?'

'I think something very interesting. Charlie has been checking on Mr Damien Roth to see if he has been up to his old tricks again.' Bosley began to explain.

'And has he?' Julie asked as she took the mug of coffee from Kris.

'Not from what Charlie is being told no.'

'So what is he up then?' Cate asked hating the round about way of getting to things that are important.

'He's been buying up some interesting properties, places that are large and out of the way of the rest of civilisation.'

'Such as?' Kris asked sitting back down next to Cate.

'He bought a large farm that hasn't been used as a working farm for years, an old slaughter house that is also no longer used completely cleared out.'

'Is he using them as fronts?' Julie asked.

'We're not clear on that yet, there seems to be no new equipment or even livestock being taken to the slaughter house and the farm still looks deserted.'

'So why is all of this so interesting?' Cate asked.

'The next part is the interesting part, you see this all starts to piece together when you look at Roth's time in prison.' Bosley explained handing out folders to the Angel's.

'How did he get out so early?' Kris asked annoyance in her tone.

'Good behaviour.' Cate flatly said.

'What?' Kris turned to her shocked.

'It's right here, page two Damien Roth was released early for reasons of good behaviour.' Cate summarised from the folder.

'With the charm that man could spin, I'm not surprised.' Tiffany sarcastically commented.

'So what are we looking at in here Bos that's going to make our ears prick up?' Julie asked sensing things going off track a little.

'It's the people Roth was noted to be socialising with whilst inside.' Bosley said.

'Duncan Bennett.' Cate read out. 'Why does that name sound familiar?' She asked the room.

'Wasn't he the guy who was arrested for setting up illegal fights?' Kris answered uncertain.

'He most certainly was Kris.' Tiffany confirmed. 'The only reason the police caught on to it all was when a fighter turned up dead on the beach close to where fights were being held.'

'A long undercover operation followed after that which ended with Bennett being arrested along with several others.' Bosley explained.

'So we're thinking that Damien Roth is now in to the underground fighting game?' Kris asked.

'It certainly looks that way.' Bosley answered.

'Or at least it's supposed to.' Cate said flicking through the pages of the file again.

'You don't think that, that's what's going on?' Julie asked.

'I think it's a little obvious but then maybe it's a double bluff on those looking.'

'Ok now I'm confused.' Kris said sitting back in the sofa looking at Cate.

'Well Roth has got to know that he's going to be watched whilst he's out. So buying up certain property that looks a certain way after spending time in jail with certain men, you have to ask yourself if he's really being that obvious and then there's the one person we haven't mentioned connected with all of this.' Cate explained looking around the people in the room.

'Jill.' Kris said sighing deeply.

'Exactly. Why do this style of thing and what possible reason would Jill have to be with him for that?'

'Well she's not exactly taking my calls to answer the questions so I really don't know.' Kris said throwing her folder down on to the coffee table in front of them. The room fell silent with just the sound of the clock ticking.

'Bosley, where has Roth been seen in the evenings recently or most frequently?' Cate asked.

'The new exclusive club downtown D24, Jill's normally with him.'

'Why?' Julie asked.

'I just want to check out this Roth, from a distance.' Cate explained.

'I'm coming with you.' Kris said determined.

'No way.' Julie stated before anyone else could. 'No way Kris, you can't go down there.'

'Why not?' Kris demanded even though she knew the answer they would give her.

'Because you can't be objective when you're near Jill and you know that.' Cate explained coolly.

'I'm not a kid Cate.'

'I know that Kris but I can't be worrying about you when I'm trying to watch over Roth. Julie why don't you come with me, Roth shouldn't know you.'

'Ok but Jill will recognise me and you, don't you think Roth will know who we are though?'

'I think that's the point.' Tiffany answered. 'If Roth doesn't let on in some way that he knows who the pair of you are then you'll be the perfect pair to go undercover.'

'But who's to say that Roth wasn't the one responsible for the explosion that killed Kelly and nearly killed Julie.' Bosley pointed out.

'That's the risk we take Bos.' Julie said. 'I for one think it's time we took the fight to them instead of waiting for the next attack.'

'Not that I don't agree but let's just scout out Roth first and the people of his inner circle and that club.' Cate planned out loud.

'Fine, but while you two are doing that what are Tiffany and I going to be doing?' Kris asked a little more than annoyed at being shut out from what she deemed a more important operation.

'Well I think we should go and check out this farm land and slaughterhouse.' Tiffany said looking at the information about them in her file.

'That sounds like a good idea.' Bosley agreed.

'Ok settled then. Julie and I will go to the club this evening whilst Tiff, you and Kris check out Roth's two new properties. All good?' Cate asked looking around at everyone knowing that Kris was not happy with the plan. 'Ok then, well I have some things to take care of so Julie I'll pick you up say at around nine tonight?' Cate offered, Julie nodded in agreement as Cate got up leaving the room. Kris sat for a few more moments rolling over what had been decided for her in the meeting.

'Kris, it really is for the best that you don't go with Cate tonight.' Tiffany offered in support to the decision knowing Kris's displeasure of it. Kris looked to Tiffany and then Julie knowing that they were only looking out for her, they weren't the ones to yell at, smiling at them she excused herself leaving the room looking for Cate who she found out side stood with her hands on her hips.

'Cate.' Kris called to her. Cate turned to face Kris.

'You know I came out here to drive back home and I've just realised that I didn't drive myself here.'

'Don't do that.' Kris said angrily to Cate.

'Do what?'

'Treat me like a kid, needing protecting and shutting away from things.'

'But you do need protecting Kris, from this you do.'

'Don't give me that crap, I've dealt with Roth and Jill before I can do it again.' Kris stated as she turned on her heel storming back in to the agency with Cate following swiftly after her.

'If you can handle it so well then why did I find you propping up the bar downtown when I came home?, you really showed how well you handled things in there!' Tiffany, Bosley and Julie stayed where they were seated when Kris and Cate came back in arguing.

'That was different and how dare you use that against me!' Kris yelled.

'Because you won't listen to me or any of us when we're trying to help you.'

'By shutting me out?'

'For God's sake Kris we're not shutting you out and you know it.'

'But you don't want me anywhere near Jill or Damien Roth in case of what Cate? In case I spoil your perfect plan?'

'Who the hell said my plan was perfect? All we're doing is checking the man out, what his circle is like now and how Jill fits in to it all.'

'Then I should be there!' Kris yelled again. Rapidly losing her temper Cate raised her hands to the air and dropping them as she walked her self around in a circle trying to control her self.

'This is exactly why I can't have you with me at the club near Jill or Roth. You can barely say the mans name without your temper rising.'

'With good reason.' Kris said flatly.

'Look, just go to the farm and slaughterhouse with Tiffany and leave the club to me and Julie, if you don't like it… You know what Kris I don't care if you don't like it, you're not going to the club full stop I will have you cuffed to that damn desk if I have to, to stop you from going.' Cate shouted pointing to Bosley's desk.

'So you can smash up the furniture in your house in a rage and go out after this guy and I'm the one who has to stay home by the phone?' Kris asked coldly, Julie moved forward to try and stop the argument but both Bosley and Tiffany stopped her shaking their head's, they obviously knew best Julie thought to herself as they allowed Cate and Kris to continue shouting the office down.

'But you're not staying home by the phone Kris you're going to be out with Tiffany checking on Roth's other properties to see what if anything is going on there and as we don't know what may going on there I'd appreciate it if you had your head in the game and would concentrate on that with Tiff. You see this is why you can't go near Roth or Jill right now; until you can control your emotions about them and around them you stay away from them. And as for me and what I do, well that's down to me isn't it. We don't know yet who was responsible for Kelly's death and until I have concrete proof that it was Roth I won't be going after him with a gun cocked and ready to kill.'

'Don't you think that's a bit of a double standard?' Kris asked looking at her through slit angry eyes.

'Kris, I can control myself.' Cate said sternly.

'I know you just as well as you know me Cate, I know that to be bull.' Kris stated.

'You want a different plan call Charlie but I cannot do the job I need to do if I'm worrying about you and your reactions.' Cate ended the argument taking a deep breath and breathing out slowly. 'Now, I don't have my car and need to get back to my place so who's going to get me there?' Cate asked still locking eyes with Kris.

'I will.' Julie offered grabbing her handbag from the coffee table, she was glad to be getting out of the office knowing full well that Kris wasn't done she'd be phoning Charlie next. Julie left the office with Cate following after her leaving the rest in the office in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

'Wow.' Was Julie's first reaction.

'I know.' Replied Cate.

'You really smashed up the place huh?' Julie said with a small unbelievable laugh.

'Yep, I kind of totalled the place.'

'So, what now?' Julie asked placing her hands on her hips as she looked around Cate's front room.

'Well, now I start tidying this mess up.' Cate replied throwing her jacket and keys down on to a clean chair.

'Want some help?' Julie asked tossing her purse on to the same chair with Cate's coat.

'Sure you don't mind?' Cate asked raising an eyebrow to Julie's honest offer.

'I'm here, might as well help out and do something useful.'

'You don't want to go back to the office do you?'

'In the mood that Kris is in, no way, I'd rather be doing hard labour here!' Julie laughed which Cate joined in on.

'Well in that case I'd love the help.' Cate happily said as she headed to ward the kitchen opening the kitchen door to go out and grab the trash bin. Julie and Cate both started to pick up the larger pieces of broken furniture off the floor tossing it in to the bin and side alley of Cate's house. 'I guess I was a little hard on Kris.' Cate said as she stood straight stretching her back that was beginning to tire.

'Are you asking me if you were a little hard on her or are you saying you were a little hard on her?'

'Both.' Cate replied taking the scraps of wood from Julie and placing them in the trash bin.

'I really don't know.' Julie answered brushing loose strands of her hair from her eyes.

'Yeah you do.' Cate grinned putting on a pair of work gloves to start picking up the broken glass scattered across the floor.

'All right I think you may have been a little hard but I also think Kris needed to hear it. Also I'm sorry.' Julie said as Cate dropped broken glass in to the trash. Cate spun to face Julie baffled by the apology.

'You're sorry, for what?'

'I get the impression that part of the reason I'm placing the majority of your lounge furniture into the trash is because of what I said to you last night.'

'It's not.' Cate simply replied going in to the kitchen straight to the fridge from which she removed a bottle of orange juice as she poured a glass each for her and Julie Cate continued. 'Really Julie, this was all me with the baseball bat Jill's little league team gave me and a nudge from Patsy Cline.' Cate finished with a smile handing a glass of juice to Julie who took a seat on one of the kitchen stools. Julie laughed taking the glass from Cate.

'What was the song?' Julie asked sipping her drink.

'I Fall to Pieces.'

'I can see why that made you snap.' Julie smirked as she looked around the room that led in to the lounge; she noticed the framed photo's Cate had out. A mixture of what looked like friends and family. One in particular caught her eye. 'Who is that?' Julie asked pointing to the photo of Cate and a very handsome man. Cate leant across the kitchen counter to see what Julie was pointing at and smiled as she saw it.

'That is Jake.' Cate went out to take the picture off of the shelf it was on handing it to Julie.

'He's very good looking. Boyfriend?' Julie enquired a smile creping across her face.

'He was yeah, for a while.' Cate replied taking back the picture looking it over with a warm smile remembering the time she spent with Jake.

'What happened?' Julie asked sensing there was more to it.

'I went to Europe for what should have been a short undercover case which turned in to two years. Jake moved on, he got married and he and his wife Cassandra are expecting their first child.' Cate explained as she placed the picture back in its place on the shelf.

'I'm sorry Cate.' Julie simply said.

'You say that a lot.' Cate teased. 'I'm not, sorry that is. This job we do can make it very hard for a relationship to last and I'm happy for Jake I really am. Cassandra is wonderful from what I'm told and they're very happy together.'

'How do you know all that?'

'Jake's mom is the manager of the motel I own, she writes to me and calls, keeps me up to date with everything.'

'When did you find out?' Julie asked running her index finger around the rim of her glass.

'On my way home from Europe, it was a pretty busy flight. Jake is also my lawyer so I had to phone the motel to let them know I was back and that I'd get to them as soon as I could for any business. Ruth told me then.'

'That really was a busy flight.' Julie said in amazement.

'Well it was a long flight I had to find something to do.' Cate smiled finishing her drink. Placing the glass in to the sink she put her gloves back on and started again on picking up the remaining broken glass and any other broken items, Julie watched her for a little while before finishing her drink and getting up to continue to help.

* * *

'Jill! We must start on getting ready for tonight my love.' Damien Roth called up the stairs of his plush condominium he may have been in prison for the last year or two but he still knew how to live in style and comfort. Jill sat on the side of the bathtub listening to him call to her.

'I'm now running a bath Damien.' She called back as she turned on the taps; water came gushing from the faucet. 'A nice long soak and then the right outfit and I'll be ready as usual.' Damien listened to Jill's response as he climbed the stairs to the bathroom door, which was closed and locked.

'Very well my love, please try to keep the soak down to at least half an hour.' Damien pleaded.

'I'll try.' Jill replied waiting for him to go back down stairs and out of earshot. She looked at herself in the mirror and barely recognised her own reflection. Her eyes were red rimmed again from the tears she had been crying which she would cover up later when facing Damien and his men. Whilst the water ran in to the tub Jill picked up the newspaper she had brought in to the bathroom with her, turning to the classified pages at the back of the paper she found the section she was looking for, the personal messages. The section where people would leave messages for friends and loved ones they had lost contact with. Scouring through the columns she came to the one she was looking for. A message had been left for ID number 1013 from ID 117. Jill read through the message carefully.

'_The Fox has returned to the homestead gathering the cherubs in to the coop. The foundations are a little shaky but all will be well. On with the day, await reply as always, 117.' _Jill felt the warmth of the fresh tear roll down her cheek as she lowered the paper dropping it to the floor. Undressing she climbed in to the bath trying to relax allowing the water to rush across her hoping it would take away her fears and worries it almost worked until her sisters face flashed across her mind, Jill so wanted to contact her and reach out to her but knew she couldn't, not now, not yet, soon, she hoped and hoped that Kris would understand what she was doing and why, above all she hoped her baby sister would forgive her.

* * *

Tiffany stepped out of Kris's Cobra when they arrived at Roth's farm. Looking around the Angels thought the place to be deserted.

'It's big.' Tiffany said scouting the land.

'Well, we'd better start looking around see if there's anything to be found.' Kris said taking the lead still not in the best of moods.

'Let's start with the farm house then, see if there is anyone here.' Tiffany suggested, Kris nodded as the pair walked across to the farm house, they had their cover sorted, they were there as surveyors for the real estate lawyers, checking everything was to code as it should be, or at least enough to fool anyone who was looking or asking. Kris knocked on the door several times, waiting for several moments there was no answer so Kris and Tiffany agreed with a nod of the head to continue on and investigate the property. Looking around the property neither Angel could find anything out of the ordinary with the place.

'I would say that this is nothing more than a run down farm.' Tiffany said defeated.

'A waste of time.' Kris said as she kicked a stone at her foot across the ground.

'Kris.' Tiffany sighed beginning to tire of Kris's tantrum.

'I'm sorry Tiff.' Kris apologised recognising her attitude must be now wearing thin on those around her. 'I just.'

'Want to be where the action is, not to mention your sister.' Tiffany filled in for Kris.

'Is that so wrong?' Kris asked standing with her arms crossed against her chest.

'Normally I would say no but for this case I have to agree with Cate and Charlie, and I think you'll find we all agree. Right now, until you can control yourself, you can't go near Jill and Roth.' Tiffany watched Kris as she turned away from her not wanting to show weak eyes to Tiffany. 'Kris ask yourself this, if Cate was in your position and it was Kelly with Roth or someone like him, would you allow Cate to go after them?' Tiffany waited for an answer, Kris didn't turn to face Tiffany for a while when she did Kris looked Tiffany straight in the eyes.

'No, I wouldn't.' Tiffany smiled believing she had made a breakthrough. 'But then I wouldn't be able to stop Cate doing what she wants to do.'

'Then that's the difference between the pair of you.'

'What do you mean?' Kris asked confused by Tiffany's remark.

'You know deep down that we're right in telling you to stay away, you don't really want to face them do you Kris?' Kris looked at Tiffany for a moment before she answered, that was Tiffany for you straight to the point.

'No I don't.' Kris quietly answered as she placed her hands on her hips looking down to her boots.

'Then why be so angry?' Tiffany asked smiling slightly with confusion.

'Because sometimes I get tired of being treated like the baby of the family; having everyone being over protective of me.'

'So you take it out on Cate?'

'You know Cate and I are the same age right?' Kris asked slipping her hands in to her jeans back pockets whilst looking at Tiffany who shook her head whilst crossing her arms across her chest listening to Kris's explanation. 'Cate's just a few months older, you just wouldn't think it sometimes the way she treats me and by that I mean the way she's always looking out for me and after me especially when Jill's not around.' Kris smirked as she thought of it.

'Just as Kelly always had.' Tiffany smiled with the memory.

'Yeah, just like Kel; I've been a real pain haven't I?'

'You've not made things easy for yourself and Cate and the pair of you need each other right now probably more than either one of you wants to admit.'

* * *

'Well, I think that's everything.' Julie said slapping her hands together.

'I think you're right. Thanks for the help Julie, I really do appreciate it.' Cate said smiling surveying the now tidier room, a little more sparse than before but a lot safer to live within.

'Well, I'd better get back to my place and get tidied up for tonight, you still picking me up at nine?' Julie asked as she put on her jacket and picked up her purse.

'Yeah, nine o' clock, then; on to the club to check out this Damien Roth.' Cate agreed opening the front door for Julie.

'I wonder how Kris and Tiff got on at the farm?' Julie asked as she stepped out of the house.

'I'm sure we'll find out soon enough.' Cate smiled as she walked with Julie to her car, waving Julie off Cate went back in to her house closing the front door behind her she looked around the tidy lounge again pleased and tired she headed towards the bathroom to turn on the shower. 'May as well start getting ready for the evening.' Cate said aloud to herself as she walked towards the bathroom turning the taps on to the tub to run herself a bath, a good long soak was what her body was now screaming out for.

* * *

'So what are we now?' Kris asked Tiffany as she parked her car in front of the slaughterhouse's office building.

'We are with the health and safety regulators for the agricultural council.' Tiffany read off from their ID badges handing one to Kris.

'Is there really such a thing?' Kris asked pinning the badge to her sweater.

'I'm not sure I really want to know the answer to that.' Tiffany said looking at the slaughterhouse with its big billboard picture of livestock and a plate of meat next to them.

'Good point.' Kris agreed with a smile looking at the same board as Tiffany. Both exiting the car they headed towards the entrance to the main office.

'Locked and no one's home.' Tiffany said turning to face Kris.

'Well, shall we carry on regardless, if any one stops us we're here on official business and it's a surprise inspection.' Kris invented on the spot.

'Right.' Tiffany agreed with a serious ready for business look as they headed off in to the main building. As the two Angels surveyed the building they saw no sign of it being prepared for it to be used as a slaughter house again.

'Nothing.' Kris said with an annoyed look on her face. 'I really thought there'd be something here, some kind of clue, I don't know to what but something.'

'I know what you mean. Roth was a hard nut to crack last time and we knew what he was up to!' Tiffany agreed.

'Exactly, so what is his game this time?'

'I don't know but I do know that this would be the perfect place to hold sporting events such as fighting say?'

'You're right Tiff. There's enough space here, private road entrance everything is hidden from sight, no problems with sound as there's nothing and no one around to hear anything.'

'Exactly. Maybe this is his new venture.'

'Maybe, let's get back home share this with Charlie and Bosley.' Kris said looking at her watch as she did. 'It'll be too late now to get Julie or Cate up to speed they'll be on their way to club before we get back.'

'Ok, let's get going, this place is giving me the creeps.' Tiffany said shuddering.

'You and me both, come let's get out of here.' Kris led the way swiftly back out to her car. In the distance a dark figure watched the two Angels as they departed from the car park. Heading back to his car parked out of sight by a tree he picked up his in car phone.

'It's Kreeg. Yeah they were just here, just left. No, I don't think they suspected much or found anything; they didn't seem to stay long enough for anything. They turned up looked around a little a left again. Ok, yeah, I'll be there in about 20 minutes.' With that Kreeg, a dark haired, tall slender man with skin so tanned it looked like leather, started his car engine and left.

* * *

'So this is D24.' Cate said looking at the front of the club with its large neon sign above the double door entrance, which was, roped off with a line all ready stretching down the front wall. Both Angels dressed in tight jeans with tall heeled boots covering their legs with their jeans tucked inside them, both wearing tight tops, Cate in cute vest top covered by a fitted deep red waistcoat. Julie wearing a pastel pink sequined tube top to go with her jeans ensemble, both dressed to impress and get through the door, which they did. The doorman upon seeing them liked very much what he saw whistling as they approached him.

'Good evening ladies, welcome to D24, come on in and enjoy your night.' The doorman unlatched the rope allowing them both through, both Angels smiled at him Julie blowing him a kiss as she passed which made Cate laugh as they entered.

'Too much?' Julie joked.

'Just enough.' Cate laughed as they walked down the stairs in to the club, which was crowded with people. The dance floor was lit up like something out of _'Saturday Night Fever' _and people were all ready dancing the night away. Heading straight to the bar first the Angels ordered themselves a drink whilst surveying the room. Looking for exits, entrances, offices and other private rooms.

'What do you think?' Julie asked keeping her eyes on the room.

'I think this place is busy and we can get hidden pretty easily.' Cate answered also surveying the room.

'Ok, which half do you want to take?' Julie asked putting her empty glass down on the bar.

'I'll take the other side of the dance you take this?' Cate offered.

'Sounds good to me, meet in the middle in say 15 minutes.' Julie planned.

'Ok let's get to it.' Cate agreed as she placed her empty glass on the bar. The Angel's split up each heading in different directions looking for Roth. Cate spotted him first then Julie, catching one another's attention the Angels met in the middle to the side of the dance floor.

'Well there he is.' Julie said to Cate as the carefully watched where he was headed.

'Looks like he's got a private room.' Cate noted as Roth disappeared behind a large panelled light fixture.

'Shall we?' Julie asked a small smile creeping across her face.

'Let's go.' Julie led on after Roth. Reaching the door to that led to the private room the Angels were stopped by a large doorman.

'Sorry ladies, invitation only passed here.' The man said blocking them from moving any further.

'Right, sorry.' Julie apologised as she and Cate turned and went back down to the main dance floor.

'Thoughts?' Julie asked.

'Find someone who can get us in or at least one of us.' Cate suggested.

'Would be safer if the both of us were together back there.'

'True. Let's talk to the barman they usually know everyone and everything that's going on.' As they walked to the bar Cate noticed someone else walking through the club, gently grabbing Julie's arm to get her attention Cate nodded her head towards the person she was looking at.

'Is that Jill?' Julie asked having never met her in person.

'Yeah, looks like she's heading out back. I'm gonna see if I can get some time with Jill you continue on with the barman meet me in the back alley.'

'You sure you'll be ok alone?' Julie asked concerned, neither one of them was sure who was surrounding them or how safe they were.

'I'll be fine, I'll wait out there for you ok?' Julie nodded and went on to the bar as Cate moved swiftly and as stealthily as she could to get to the back alley to find Jill.

'How're things on the dark side?' Cate asked Jill once she was sure they were alone in the back alley. Jill spun round surprised brandishing her revolver, seeing Cate she gasped.

'Are you trying to get yourself shot?!' Jill snapped at her before rushing to throw her arms around Cate tightly embracing her for a short moment very aware that someone may be watching. 'What are you doing here?'

'What do you think we're doing here? Keeping an eye on Roth, seeing what he's up to when he's here. What is he up to when he's here?' Cate explained and questioned all at once.

'I'm not sure yet, when he goes through to the back room he leaves me in the club schmoosing whatever new 'client' he wants me to.'

'How nice.' Cate quipped.

'How's Kris.' Jill asked a pained expression on her face.

'How do you think she is?' Cate asked raising an eyebrow at Jill.

'Don't Cate.' Jill sighed as she sat on the fire escape steps in the centre of the alleyway.

'She's a mess Jill, what else could she be. Her best friend is dead and her sister has returned to be the '_Pirate Lady'_ she was dubbed by a renowned jewel thief. You know where I found her when I returned from Europe?' Jill didn't answer she couldn't even bring herself to look at Cate. 'I found her at a bar drowning her sorrows, that really ended well. Now she's with Tiff trying to find any clues they can at Roth's farm and slaughter house, believe me she's not happy about it, she'd rather be here facing you.'

'It couldn't be helped Cate.' Jill almost whispered.

'Don't give me that Jill; we didn't have to do things this way at all. We could have told the Angels what you're up to here with Roth but again you and Charlie in your infinite wisdom decided to play this game again leaving those who care about you in the despair of the dark.'

'Cate, about Kelly.' Jill began.

'I don't want to talk about it.' Cate sternly said turning away from Jill.

'Cate please.' Jill pleaded. Cate simply looked at Jill a look that unnerved Jill who stopped pushing the subject.

'Miss Munroe?' A voice called from the back door making Jill jump and Cate turn to face. 'Is everything ok here?' The bulky man asked.

'Everything's fine.' Cate replied to the man sharply wanting him to leave. He looked her up and down.

'Miss Munroe?' The man repeated not taking his eyes off of Cate.

'Everything's fine Mike.' Jill said fed up with the man constantly chasing after her. Mike moved to take Jill's arm to take her back inside when Cate stepped in front of him stopping him.

'I'm trying to have a private conversation here Mike so why don't you be a good boy and go inside Miss Munroe will be along soon.' Cate said her temper rising, Jill stayed silent wanting to warn Cate off but didn't want to give away their relationship.

'Look lady, I told you all ready I just came out here to get away from the fans so please just go inside.' Jill said looking at Cate with meaningful eyes that were telling her to go. Cate looked from Mike to Jill, giving Jill a look she knew all too well, trouble.

'You know what.' Cate said as Mike turned to look at her Cate spun around from Jill smacking her fists in to Mike's face knocking him back several steps. Jill quickly moved back against the wall knowing where this was headed.

'Why you bi..' Mike began to call as Cate kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall back, losing his balance he fell in to the cluster of trashcans. Cate hovered over him waiting for him to get up. Whilst Mike fumbled trying to get up Cate didn't notice the second man coming up behind her. To try and help her Jill dropped her purse to the fire escape landing she was standing on causing a clattering sound making Cate turn in time to see the second man's fist coming down toward her. Throwing herself shoulder first into the man she pushed him in to the fire escape railing slamming his back in to it. Pushing himself away from it he backhanded Cate across the face causing her to stumble back in to Mike's waiting arms. Holding her Cate writhed in his arms trying to get loose. Seeing the second man come towards her she used Mike as the solid weight he was, pulling her legs up and kicking the second man solidly in to his gut then using the back of her head to head butt Mike making his eyes water and causing him to free Cate. As soon as he did Cate spun a roundhouse kick in to Mike's head sending him flying and unconscious to the floor. 'One down' Cate thought to herself catching her breath just as the second man rushed her throwing her back in to the brick wall knocking the wind out of her which he followed with a hard punch to her stomach. Slipping to the ground Cate watched the tall thin man hover above her, he stretched out his arm grabbing at her waistcoat dragging her up to her feet.

'Well aren't you a feisty one.' The man said to her smirking. Cate smiled at him, which alone should have worried the man.

'So I'm told.' Cate quipped. The man drew her close to him then swiftly threw her to the ground; clattering along the ground Cate picked herself up waiting for his next move, which came quickly as he attempted to rush her again. Cate waited for him until the last moment when she simply stepped out of his path using his momentum against him Cate pushed him in to the brick wall and watched as the man slipped down to the ground unconscious like something out of an old cartoon. Cate and Jill both turned as they heard the door open and several men shouting out for the two unconscious men and Jill. Cate couldn't take all of them and she knew there was no way Jill could help either it would blow her cover.

'Jill, get out your gun.' Cate said quickly, Jill did as she was asked.

'Why?' Jill asked.

'Shoot me.' Cate said calmly watching the alleyway as the men started to make their way down towards them.

'Are you crazy!' Jill hissed.

'Well don't shoot to kill or anything but just I don't know graze my arm or something.' The voices got closer and Cate grew impatient. 'Jill you have to do something, you're armed and I've just knocked your two bodyguards on their asses. Shoot.' Cate said again with urgency, as the men's steps grew closer. Jill raised her gun whilst Cate wasn't looking took aim and fired, crying out in pain Cate spun to the ground grabbing her arm. Removing her hand Cate saw blood then looked to Jill who in return looked horrified.

'Run Cate.' Jill urged. 'Just run.' Cate did as Jill requested and ran on in to the street before the rest of Roth's men could see her. Cate ran straight on to the car park grabbing her keys out of her jeans pocket, opening the trunk she grabbed the black zipped sweater jacket that was there, putting it on carefully to cover her arm she headed back towards the club to find Julie who was easier to find than Cate thought she would be but was thankful for all the same, Julie stood out by the entrance which was still crowded by people wanting to get in to the club.

'There you are!' Julie said relieved. 'I saw all these guy's rushing towards the back door and then come back through escorting Jill, who did not look so good.'

'Yeah, I know look Julie we need to go and I need you to drive me somewhere.' Cate said swiftly turning her and Julie away from the club and back towards the car park. 'Here, take my keys.' Cate handed over her car keys to Julie who then saw the blood on Cate's hand from where she had been holding her wounded arm.

'What happened?' Julie gasped taking hold of Cate's hand turning it looking for a wound.

'Let's get to the car and I'll explain.' Cate said as they approached Cate's car, it was then that Julie noticed Cate favouring her right arm, leaving her left hand in her jacket pocket and doing her best not to move that arm at all. Once in the car Julie started the engine and pulled out of the car park.

'All right, talk. What happened and what's wrong with your arm?' Julie demanded.

'Do you know Cedar's Drive?' Cate asked ignoring Julie's question for the moment.

'Cate.' Julie said annoyed wanting an answer not a question.

'Do you know it, do you know how to get there?'

'Yeah I know it.' Julie snapped back.

'Good there's a veterinary clinic there, a private one head for that.' Cate directed.

'Cate, I will stop this car if you don't tell me what the hell just happened!' Julie yelled.

'Jill shot me.' Cate said flatly whilst fishing the first aid kit out of her glove box.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

'Marcus!' Cate called from the back door of the veterinary clinic still holding wads of gauze to her arm Julie following after her.

'Cate?' Marcus questioned walking through the clinic to meet her, his golden retriever looking a little older walking by his side.

'Long time no see.' Cate smiled to him. Seeing the blood beginning to seep through the gauze Marcus rushed over to her practically pushing her through to his surgery.

'What happened this time?' He asked forcing her to sit up on his examination table.

'That's what I've been trying to find out.' Julie said taking a seat on his desk chair as he tended to Cate's arm.

'Marcus, meet Julie Rogers an Angel.' Cate smiled towards Julie whose scowl was less than angelic.

'Nice to meet you.' Marcus nodded to her before returning his attention back to Cate. 'So?' Marcus asked of Cate looking at her from under his eyebrows.

'I got into a scuffle and got shot at.'

'You're gonna have to do better than that.' Julie said which Marcus agreed with. 'You said you were going out to talk to Jill not to get shot by her.'

'Well things got a little out of hand. Ow!' Cate cried out as Marcus began to clean her wound.

'Good news is it's just a scratch.' Marcus said of the wound.

'With that amount of blood?' Julie said surprised.

'Cate's a bit of a bleeder.' Marcus joked. 'The bullet may have grazed your arm but it took a chunk out of your arm, not a big chunk but a chunk all the same.'

'Stitches?' Cate asked not phased by Marcus's explanation of her wound.

'No, no stitches we'll just clean it and wrap it. You'll need to change the dressing in the morning; I'll give you enough dressings for it for a week, come and see me after that.' Marcus ordered moving to his cabinet to collect what he needed to treat the wound.

'I'd better call Charlie, he'll be starting to worry soon if we don't call in.' Julie said. 'Do you mind if I use your phone Marcus?'

'Go ahead, say hi to Charlie for me.' Marcus replied as Julie exited the room.

'What don't the Angels know?' Marcus asked as he started to clean the wound again and wrap it.

'What do you mean?' Cate asked trying to avoid the question.

'I know you Cate, you're hiding something from them and it's starting to show.' Marcus said pointing to Cate's arm now bandaged. 'Why would Jill of all people be shooting at you?'

'Jill's not herself right now Marcus that's all.' Cate said a dark look crossing her eyes, Marcus knew he was in dangerous waters but continued on regardless.

'Does that mean she's undercover?'

'It means she's not herself and I'd really like to stop talking about it now.'

'So who else was involved in the fight?' Marcus asked seeing the beginnings of bruising on Cate's cheekbone.

'A couple of her bodyguards.'

'I see, so Jill was protecting herself.' Marcus reasoned without need of confirmation Cate knew he was heading towards the right track of what Jill was really up to.

'Are we done Marcus, I'd really like to get home to bed.' Cate asked sighing.

'We're done, go get some rest looks like you're going to need it. Call me if there are any problems.' Marcus said as Cate got down from the table heading out of the room. 'Cate, any problems.' Marcus stated giving her a look that Cate understood.

'Thanks Marcus, I'll be in touch.' Cate smiled as she left the room meeting Julie who was just finishing on the phone with Charlie.

'All set?' Julie asked as she hung up the phone.

'All set, let's get home.' Cate said making a fuss of the golden retriever.

'Cute dog, what's his name?' Julie asked as the dog trotted off back towards Marcus.

'Hermes.' Cate said with a smile watching the dog until he disappeared.

'Come on, I'm staying with you tonight.' Julie ordered.

'You are?' Cate baffled said as they left the clinic.

'Ordered by Charlie to stay with you tonight, make sure everything's ok.'

'I'm sure it will be.' Cate said not amused about having a babysitter for the night.

'Even so, I'm staying at yours so you'd better have a spare bed.'

'I'm sure I do somewhere.' Cate joked as they got in her car Julie driving off towards Cate's home.

'So did you phone the office?' Cate asked pretty sure she knew the answer.

'I phoned Charlie who then conferenced the call with the others in the office.'

'How did the news go over?'

'Hard to tell without seeing their expressions in person but I'd say not well especially Kris.'

'Well I'm sure we'll find out the rest tomorrow.' Cate said yawning it had been a long day and night leading in to the new day already. After a quiet drive they arrived at Cate's home heading in doors Cate went straight to the kitchen laying the fresh bandages and things Marcus had given her on the kitchen surface and went to the fridge.

'Can I get you a drink or anything?' Cate asked Julie who dropped herself down onto the couch in Cate's living room.

'Coffee would be great, thanks.' Cate made them drinks handing a coffee to Julie she headed toward the back of the house opening the door to her spare room.

'Hey, what do ya know!' Cate called out.

'What?' Julie called back putting her cup on the table in front of her as Cate reappeared in the lounge.

'I do have a spare bed and it's all made up.' She happily said sitting herself down in the armchair next to the couch. 'Kelly must have made it up whilst I was away.' Cate smiled to herself shaking her head as she did.

'Good, I'll be comfortable sleeping tonight. Speaking of I think I'll turn in. You be ok?' Julie asked concerned as she got to her feet.

'I'm fine; I'll be heading to bed myself soon as I finish this.' Cate said holding up her drink.

'Ok, night.' Julie smiled heading into the spare room.

After a few hours the house was quiet with both Angels sleeping soundly until a surprise wakeup call disturbed them both.

'Are you trying to get yourself killed?!' Kris yelled as she slammed open the door to Cate's bedroom storming in. Cate shocked awake turned to Kris.

'I was trying to get some sleep!' Cate said back her voice rising towards the end of the sentence. Kris stopped herself before she yelled back again rubbing her forehead with the tips of her fingers she walked to the side of Cate's bed sitting down on it.

'Are you all right?' Kris sighed with concern calming herself as she spoke.

'I'm fine all patched up and ok.' Cate said sitting up bed placing pillows behind her.

'Marcus?' Kris asked knowing Cate would have gone to him to avoid the hospital and their questions.

'Marcus, he sends his regards.' Cate said.

'That's nice. Is Julie here?' Kris asked suddenly realising she may have woken others during her storm raid.

'Morning Kris.' Julie muttered as she entered into the room climbing up on the bed next to Cate.

'Morning. Sorry to wake you.' Kris apologised.

'That's all right; we had to be up in the next hour anyway.' Julie said with a yawn pulling the blanket from the foot of Cate's bed over her.

'She shot you?' Kris questioned in disbelief looking out to the hallway as she said it.

'Afraid so yeah.'

'But Jill would never do that, she loves you, you're family to her, Jill just wouldn't do that.' Kris tried to reason.

'But she did.' Julie said flatly.

'But I don't understand why. What was going on at the time when it happened?' Kris asked bringing her legs up under her on the bed.

'I'd just finished fighting with her bodyguards having knocked them unconscious to the floor, I heard the back door open more men coming through, I took my eyes off of Jill for a moment which was all it took for her to fire her gun. That was it, I ran before the men could see or catch me.' Cate explained leaving out certain pieces of information.

'But why shoot you! I'm sorry Cate but I just can't believe she would have shot you, she must have been...'

'Protecting you.' Julie said resting her head on her hand propped up on a pillow Cate passed to her.

'You know what, I need to change this dressing and we need to get to the office so we'd better get moving.' Cate said throwing her covers off of her and getting out of bed heading for the bathroom a quick getaway. Kris and Julie stayed in her room looking at one another with the same expression of confusion and sudden realisation.

Cate stood in her kitchen washed and almost completely dressed. She stood wearing a clean pair of jeans, socks and bra on and was trying to put the new dressing on her arm which with only the use of one hand being able to reach was becoming infuriating.

'Damn it!' She complained as the bandaging slipped again as she was about to tape it down.

'Need a hand?' Kris asked coming in from the back yard where she'd been getting some air waiting for Cate and Julie.

'Please, thanks.' Cate replied holding out her bandaged arm which Kris gently tightened the wrapping again, taking the tape from Cate's finger tips she fastened it down.

'All done.' Kris smiled gently smoothing her hands around the bandaging.

'Thanks.' Cate smiled turning to pick up her thin v-neck sweater from the counter top by the side of her and putting it on being careful not disrupt her wound too much.

'Is Julie nearly ready?' Kris asked

'I guess so.' Cate replied shrugging her shoulders.

'Isn't she here?'

'No, didn't you hear her call out to you? She took my car to go back to her place to get showered and fresh clothes on, she's meeting us at the office.' Cate explained.

'I was out in the back yard lost in my own thoughts I guess, I didn't hear her even call out.' Kris smiled shaking her head. Cate pulled on her boots whilst she listened to Kris.

'Well we'd better start making our way to the office then.' Cate said as she got up picking up her handbag, keys and jacket. Collecting her bag and keys Kris followed after Cate out of the house to her Cobra driving them both to the office.

* * *

Jill stood on the balcony of the condominium leaning on the railing looking out to the sea lost in her thoughts thinking back on the night's happenings, seeing Cate then shooting Cate. How had everything become such a mess?

'Darling?' Damien tenderly called as he approached her from the lounge that led onto the balcony; Jill didn't turn to look at him as he stood by the side of her placing a hand on her back rubbing it gently. 'Are you all right?' He asked genuinely concerned.

'I'm fine, just thinking about last night is all.'

'Yes, last night, I'm so pleased you have that gun and can protect yourself. I'd dread to think what would have happened should you have been hurt.' Damien said as he brushed Jill's hair away from her face.

'I'm all right Damien it's the men Mike and Frankie who took the beating not me. Are they all right?' Jill asked trying to get his attention away from her.

'They are fine my love, they're big boys, they can take care of themselves. She must have been an impressive fighter though to have taken both of them down.' Damien reasoned as he turned leaning against the railing as Jill was looking out to the sea.

'She certainly was, worth considering Damien.' Jill said planting the seed in Damien's mind.

'Hmmm, you may be right my darling, you may be right. We shall have to find her.' Damien decided turned and headed back in to the lounge. Jill kept her eyes on the horizon knowing now that the plan was beginning to fall into place.

'Damien I'm going to go out for my run.' Jill called out as she walked through the lounge to go to her room to get changed.

'All right my darling I have calls to make and business to take care of, you carry on. I may be out when you get back.' Damien answered back from his office. Once changed Jill left the condominium and began her run once down on street level taking her usual route that would take her towards a secluded spot where she could use a pay phone.

* * *

'Good morning Angels.' Charlie's bright voice sailed through the speaker box.

'Good morning Charlie.' The Angels chorused back.

'Cate how's your arm?'

'It's fine Charlie, Marcus patched me up with no problems and no stitches.'

'That was a dangerous thing to do last night Cate.' Charlie scolded.

'Well I didn't exactly expect it to end the way it did Charlie.' Cate shot back.

'I can't believe Jill shot you.' Tiffany expressed.

'Neither can we.' Julie agreed speaking for her and Kris who sat quietly beside Cate on one of the two sofas.

'Charlie, what's going on?' Kris asked straight to the point.

'What do you mean Kris?' Charlie asked sounding confused.

'Charlie.' Cate warned.

'What's going on?' Tiffany repeated looking around the room at Cate, Kris and Julie.

'I know my sister Charlie, she would never raise a gun on Cate or any of us and she most certainly wouldn't fire it. What's going on?' Kris asked again her tone becoming more forceful.

'She could have been forced to shoot.' Bosley reasoned from his usual seat behind his desk.

'There was no one else there to force her Bos.' Kris came back with.

'Kris I don't know why Jill would have fired upon Cate, I am as surprised as..'

'Damn it Charlie!' Cate yelled out cutting Charlie off. 'It's time Charlie, tell them the truth because if you don't I swear I will as I walk out of the door.' Cate threatened.

'I don't like being threatened or yelled at for that matter Caitlin.'

'And I can't keep doing this Charlie.' Cate said back.

'Please will someone just tell us what the hell is going on?' Julie spoke up stopping the arguments.

'Jill has been working undercover these last few weeks, since Kelly's death.' Charlie explained.

'She's wha..' Kris couldn't finish her sentence feeling as though the air had just been sucked out of her. Jill and Charlie had done it to her again, making her fear the very worse of her sister at her time when she so desperately needed her.

'Charlie how could you hide this from us again.' Tiffany asked as shocked as the rest of the team was.

'I'm sorry Tiffany, all of you, but it had to be done this way for the same reasons as last time, even more so this time.'

'But why Charlie?' Bosley asked himself feeling betrayed.

'Because Bosley after Kelly's death I started to get information through about the explosion and the connections it had going back to Roth.'

'You mean Roth is the one behind the bombing that killed Kelly and nearly me?' Julie asked calmly, Cate looked over to her as she spoke to Charlie.

'It's all speculation right now Julie but from what my sources have told me Roth played a large part in it yes, we just needed to find out how and why.'

'Well I think the why is pretty obvious Charlie.' Tiffany spoke up. 'Revenge.'

'But why would he take Jill back and not try to harm her or any more of us?' Julie asked.

'Because as twisted as it is Roth loves Jill.' Cate answered.

'That's right.' Charlie confirmed. 'If Jill could get back on the inside with Roth, we could hopefully get the evidence we need to put him away for good.'

'Then why aren't we just working that then? Getting evidence together to take to a judge?' Julie asked.

'Because ever since he left jail, he's not put a foot wrong and we're having trouble finding the evidence, we know he did it we just can't find a way to prove it. Roth is now it would seem moving into underground fighting which is very lucrative if you have the best fighters on your team.' Charlie explained. 'This is why I had you check his farm and slaughterhouse.'

'So your confrontation with Jill Cate was that a setup as well?' Tiffany asked.

'Not exactly.' Cate replied switching her glance from Julie to Tiffany. 'I was surprised to see Jill at the club last night but used it to our advantage.'

'Our advantage?' Julie said confused.

'We need another person on the inside Julie, a little deeper than Jill is.' Charlie explained.

'You mean we need someone in the ring.' Tiffany said.

'Cate, you can't be that person.' Julie said straightaway catching on.

'It's all ready in motion Julie.' Cate simply said 'The extra muscle turning up was a bit of surprise which would have taken more than just me to handle and Jill couldn't help.'

'You had Jill pull the trigger.' Tiffany said.

'It was the only way I could see of making sure she kept her cover, she hated it believe me, but it was a way to resolve a problem.'

'A stupid one.' Julie said shaking her head.

'Maybe.' Cate agreed.

'Excuse me.' Kris quietly said as she got up from the sofa and headed out of the office, they all watched her leave the room.

'I'll go.' Cate said getting up to follow after her. Cate found Kris sat out side the office on a bench without saying a word she sat beside her friend. 'I'm sorry Kris.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Kris asked calmly but Cate could see the silent tears rolling down her cheeks, each tear fall causing a painful pang in Cate's heart.

'I wanted to Kris; I wanted to be able to tell all of you but Charlie…'

'But Charlie and Jill made it clear we couldn't know because of Roth being so untrustworthy.' Kris finished for her shaking her head as she finished saying it. 'Are they trying to hurt us, to hurt me when we're all already hurting so much?' Kris asked facing Cate.

'No of course they're not; they knew this would be hard on all of you, especially you, but believed it had to be done. With me coming back home after Kelly's, well, they thought it was an opportunity to use to get into Roth's inner circle again.' Cate explained.

'God, what a tangled web.' Kris gave out a small laugh in disbelief.

'Well we didn't see you, Tiff or Bos going into the fights and Julie just wasn't fit enough, she had only just awoken from the coma she was in, I was the obvious choice.'

'When did y'all decide all of this?' Kris asked.

'They decided on my flight home, the conversations with Charlie on the flight back also included Jill, everything was planned out and ready to be put into action, they were just waiting for me to land.'

'I'm sorry to have been so hard on you these last few days.' Kris apologised.

'Nothing more than I deserved really, I'm just sorry I couldn't have told you.'

'How do we get Jill out?'

'We play the plan through, we need to get Roth and we need to do it with hard evidence. Jill knows how much she's hurting you Kris; she's eating herself up about it.' Kris didn't turn to look at Cate upon hearing this of her sister; she wasn't ready to hear of how Jill was feeling about it, not yet. 'Come on let's go back inside, see how things are coming along in there.' Cate stood and began walking back to the office.

'Cate.' Kris called after her, stopping Cate turned facing Kris who walked up to her took a moment then hugged Cate tight. Surprised Cate took a moment before she raised her arms around Kris.

'What's that for?' Cate asked as Kris broke away walking towards the office door.

'Just because, we argue like there's no tomorrow and shout the rooms down at one another but you're family to me Cate and I love you and right now I just needed to remind us both of that.' Kris explained as they crossed the threshold of the office. 'Tiff was right.' Kris smiled.

'About what?' Cate asked as they walked through the entrance room.

'We really do need each other now more than ever.' Kris said. Cate smiled as she responded.

'I think we all do. Let's get Roth and bring Jill home.' She smiled as they entered back in to the office with the rest of the Angels.

'Everything ok?' Bosley asked as Cate and Kris took their seats again on the sofa opposite Julie and Tiffany.

'Everything's fine Bos.' Kris said with a sweet smile. 'Just needed some air.'

'So, what's next?' Cate said moving on the conversation to start the action.

'Well now you've made yourself known to Roth's people I should think he'll be looking for you so we'd better be careful to keep our distance from you when possible.' Tiff said.

'Surely Roth would have found out who Cate is though, he must know you're Kelly's sister?' Kris thought aloud.

'Well if he does he's hiding it well but we've not met yet so we'll see.' Cate said raising her eyebrows as she did.

'I can stick with you though. I may have been with Kelly at the time of the explosion but it was never publicised or released information right?' Julie said.

'Right, Charlie made sure of that. It was publicised that there was an explosion and a person was killed but no names or other information was released.' Bosley explained.

'Then I'll be sticking with you.' Julie decided.

'But men saw you go in with Kelly.' Tiffany pointed out.

'But they didn't know who I was.' Julie reasoned.

'Could be more dangerous than you think Julie; sticking with Cate.' Kris warned. 'Not being funny or anything Cate.' Kris said almost apologising.

'No I agree, it is going to be dangerous and the fewer of us in that situation the better there's all ready me and Jill in the thick of it.'

'I'm not letting you go into the lion's den alone without back up. Jill might be there but she might not be able to help you when you need it as much as she may want to.' Julie reasoned.

'I'm not going to win this one am I?' Cate said to Kris looking at Julie.

'No.' Tiffany, Kris and Julie all said in unison.

'Ok Julie, you're with me but don't get involved with the fighting just say on the sidelines. I guess we can say you're my manager or something like that, we'd better get Marcus too.' Cate thought out loud thinking of her medic friend.

'Marcus? Who is he and why would you need him?' Tiffany asked.

'Marcus is Cate's friend who's a doctor, well a vet now, but he was an ER doctor before that. Be good for Cate to have a doctor on site, so to speak.' Kris agreed not really liking the idea of Cate being in such a situation that she would need a doctor by her side.

'I'll speak to him and then have Charlie speak to him.' Cate said sitting back in the sofa resting her head on her hand propped on the arm of the sofa.

'Why have Charlie speak to him after you have?' Tiffany asked.

'Because when I ask him to help, he won't want to and will do his best to talk me out of it so I'll have Charlie talk him round.' Cate explained.

'Why speak to him at all then if Charlie is going to be the one who'll talk him round?' Julie asked.

'It's just the game Marcus and I play. I ask him he says no, Charlie asks him and he says yes.'

'I think Charlie points out to Marcus how important it is he's there and really spells out the danger.' Kris added to Cate's explanation for Charlie's reasons to call.

'Well, what's next?' Tiffany asked moving on the discussions.

'I suppose I ought to be out there in view for Roth to find, what fun.' Cate sarcastically said.

'I'm coming with you then but we need to stop by my place first.' Julie stated.

'We do?' Cate asked looking confused at Julie then to Kris who shrugged her shoulders with a smirk.

'I'm staying with you until this is over Cate so we need to go back to my place and get some of my things.' Julie said getting up from the sofa.

'I guess we're leaving now then.' Cate said smirking as she got up to follow after Julie who was already opening the office door.

'Hey.' Kris called out to Cate. 'Be careful ok.' Cate smiled winking at Kris before turning back and chasing after Julie.

'Do you think she'll be alright?' Tiffany asked aloud her eyes still locked on the office door. Kris took a deep breath before answering.

'Cate knows what she's doing Tiff, she'll be fine.'

'But fighting in these underground illegal fights, I'm worried about how hurt she could get from this, should we really let her fight at all?' Tiffany asked full of concern leaning forward towards Kris resting her elbows on her knees.

'Cate can handle herself Tiff, she's grown up with her fists raised more times than even I know of, she'll be ok and we'll keep close tabs on her.' Kris reassured.

'But we can't be there present at these fights.' Tiffany countered.

'No but Julie will be and Marcus and even Jill. She'll be ok.' Kris said reassuringly, trying to make herself believe her own words.

'I just have a bad feeling is all Kris, I feel like something very bad is going to happen.'

'I think a lot of it already has Tiff.' Bosley chipped in from behind his desk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter. 7**

'How long do you think this case is going to last?' Cate asked Julie teasing her as she watched Julie pack a third suitcase.

'Hey, I'm just making sure I've got what I need when I need it.' Julie answered back from the depths of her wardrobe.

'We could come back here for whatever you might need.' Cate said.

'Or you could just take those cases out to the car whilst I finish up here.' Julie came back with shooting Cate a look that was again very un-angelic. Laughing Cate picked up the first of two suitcases and headed out of Julie's apartment to her car, Cate couldn't have been more pleased that Julie lived on the ground floor. With the first case in Cate went back for the second meeting Julie halfway down her walkway struggling with the last two suitcases.

'Here let me take one of those.' Cate said taking a suitcase from Julie.

'You could have taken the other one.' Julie said using both hands to carry the case Cate left her with.

'Why?'

'It's heavier.'

'You packed it, you carry it.' Cate smiled back as they reached her car loading the cases in.

* * *

'Damien!' Jill called out as she entered back in to the condominium after being out for the majority of the day. Damien didn't answer, Jill checked in both his office and their rooms; he was obviously out, as he had said, on business. Taking the bags of shopping through to the kitchen Jill began to unload and put away the groceries. Once done she sat at the kitchen counter with a fresh apple, a knife and the paper. Turning to the back of the paper she looked for any new messages. Cutting the apple into slices she read the message.

'_Message for ID 1013 from ID 117, the cat is out of the bag. The Fox is fine, back for more with the Alley Cat to enter the lion's den. Onward we must.' _Jill read the passage over and over before turning to the front of the paper and beginning to read holding herself together as best she could.

* * *

'Well, where to do you think we should go tonight to get contact from Roth?' Julie asked as she and Cate finished putting away the last of her things in her 'new room' at Cate's.

'Back to D24 I suppose. It was a private scuffle between me and Roth's men and as he doesn't own the club I doubt we'll be stopped going in again.' Cate explained as she and Julie put the last of her suitcases up on top of the wardrobe they had just filled with Julie's clothes.

'Back to D24 it is then, maybe this time we could just stay at the bar?' Julie said teasing Cate. 'Try not to get into any fights this time round.'

'Fine with me.' Cate said 'But would you mind clearing that with Roth and his men, they might have a problem with it.' Cate smiled.

'So what shall we do until then?' Julie asked stood with her hands on her hips.

'What time is it?'

'A little after one.'

'I thought I was hungry, let's go get some lunch.'

'You have nothing here?'

'Probably but let's get out of here, it's a pretty nice day so why not eat out?' Cate asked.

'I've got no problem with that, you're buying.'

'I'm buying, why am I buying?'

'Let's call it a welcome to the neighbourhood lunch.' Julie smiled.

'Whatever,' Cate said rolling her eyes. 'let's just go eat.'

The two Angels sat in a small restaurant laughing and joking as they ordered the food.

'Mind if ask you something?' Julie asked Cate taking a drink from her water glass.

'Sure.' Cate simply replied.

'When did you last talk to Kelly?' Cate was a little taken aback by the question.

'I um, I'm not sure.' Cate stumbled across her words. 'I can't even remember the last conversation we had and believe me I've tried to remember but it's all kind of a blur. I can remember our last argument.' Cate smiled raising her eyebrows as she did remembering it.

'What did you argue about?' Julie asked leaning in slightly closer to Cate for the answer.

'What didn't we argue about? We would argue over the amounts of times I could be in contact whilst I was away, we'd argue over whether or not we believed either one of us was being safe in what we doing in whatever case. We argued over the shade of colour the kitchen walls should be in my place when we were decorating.'

'Who won that argument?' Julie asked being able to hear Kelly's voice and the sort of things she would be saying to her sister.

'Kelly did of course, she was usually always right about things, I just didn't always like to admit it.' Cate laughed which Julie joined in on as their food arrived. Halfway through their meal a waiter came to their table interrupting them.

'Excuse me ladies, Miss Rogers, there is a call for you, you can take it over at the front desk.' The young waiter explained smiling to them both.

'A call for me, better go see who that is then, excuse me.' Julie said as she got up to follow the waiter out to the phone leaving Cate at the table alone.

'You are quite a hard woman to find.' Damien Roth's voice said as he took Julie's seat bringing Cate straight to high alert.

'Am I now?' Cate asked arching an eyebrow as she did.

'Yes. Now let's not cause a scene I have come to make you possibly a very lucrative offer?'

'I'm not that kind of a lady.' Cate quipped.

'And I'm not that kind of a man to make that kind of an offer. You met a couple of my friends last night.' Roth began to explain.

'I did?' Cate asked coyly.

'Yes you did and left them in a bit of a state in front of my lady friend.'

'I see.' Cate answered not giving away anything more.

'Look we could go on like this for the rest of the day but I'm a very busy man with lots to do.'

'Then you had best make your offer Mr?' Cate asked.

'Roth, Damien Roth and I would like you to fight for me.'

'Excuse me?' Cate replied faking confusion.

'I'm told you were very impressive and those two are quite formidable. You managed to take them down without breaking a sweat.'

'I don't know if I would have quite put it like that.' Cate said sitting forward circling her drinking glass on the table. 'After all your lady friend did shoot me.'

'Ahh yes well, you will have to forgive her she was as you can imagine shocked and scared by the violence. She was merely protecting herself.' Roth explained a half-truth.

'I suppose. Tell me more about this fighting. You need more protection Mr Roth?' Cate asked.

'No I don't need the extra protection but I do need someone of your talents for some private matches some friends and colleagues of mine are holding. I would pay you well and more if you win.'

'I see and what makes you think I would be interested in this kind of thing at all?'

'From what my lady friend and men tell me you have quite the fire in you and from what I have found out about you quite the chequered past as well.' Charlie had been playing his part behind the scenes Cate thought to herself when Roth explained this.

'You've been looking into my past, how do you even know where and how to do that?'

'You are quite well known in parts of the underworld ring Ms. Fox, you're known to be unpredictable in a fight and yet to be beaten.' Roth explained.

'I've been beaten Mr. Roth just never defeated.' Cate clarified playing her role.

'Quite.' Roth said taking a card from his inside pocket of his sports jacket. 'Meet me here at 7pm tonight.'

'I'll have my friend with me; she's like my manager of sorts.' Roth looked at Cate and grinned.

'That's fine, bring her along.'

'Are you intending for me to fight tonight Mr. Roth?' Cate asked as she looked over the card.

'Perhaps, we shall see. I will see you and your friend at 7pm, until then Ms. Fox.' Roth got up from Julie's seat smiled and left as Julie came back to the table.

'That would explain no-one being on the phone.' Julie said as she sat down watching Roth exit the restaurant.

'We just got the golden ticket.' Cate said handing Julie the card.

'D24, 7pm. Just as well we were already planning to be there.'

'True, we could have saved him a trip today.' Cate joked as Julie handed her back the card.

'He picked up Charlie's bread crumbs then?' Julie asked finishing her lunch.

'That he did and tonight we start the real game.'

'We'd better call in with the others.' Julie said as she called for the waiter to bring the cheque.

'Yeah, let's try and do that quietly, don't want to tip our hands at all.' Julie nodded in agreement as the waiter arrived with the cheque which Julie viewed and passed to Cate with a smile.

'Thanks for lunch roomy.' Julie laughed.

'Right.' Cate replied smirking, she couldn't help but find it all amusing. She like Julie a lot, seeing exactly in her what Kelly had told her about, a young woman with a lot to offer those in need and a wicked sense of humour, someone Cate good get along with very well and she did, Kris had better watch out when this case was over.

Leaving the restaurant the two Angels headed back towards Cate's home calling the agency on the way, only two rings to the line so that the other Angels and Bosley would know to meet them there using the back entrance so to be unseen by unwanted eyes. Entering into the house Julie and Cate found the rest of the team already seated in the lounge.

'Hi there.' Tiffany said as she sat down with a cup of coffee.

'Hi, everything's been checked then?' Julie asked as she put her purse down and took off her jacket.

'All checked and all clear.' Bosley said.

'Good, free to talk then.' Cate happily replied as she flopped down into one of the arm chairs.

'What happened whilst you were both out?' Kris asked.

'Roth approached me whilst Julie was taking a supposed phone call.' Cate began to explain.

'Bogus call?' Tiffany asked looking to Julie who was sat next to Kris on the sofa.

'Just to keep me out of the way to get a quiet word with Cate.'

'You got the invite?' Kris asked eager and not eager to know.

'I did, here,' Cate explained showing Kris the card Roth had given her. 'D24 at 7pm.'

'So we're going in then, or rather you are.' Tiffany said from the armchair opposite Cate.

'That we are my friend, straight into the lion's den.' Cate said trying to make light of the situation.

'You don't have to act so happy about it.' Bosley commented.

'Oh Bos, don't worry we'll be fine.' Julie reassured squeezing Bosley's arm affectionately.

'Is Roth expecting you to fight tonight?' Kris asked getting back on track.

'Possibly, I won't know until we get there.' Cate replied shrugging her shoulders.

'What about your arm? Are you up to this tonight?' Kris continued questioning.

'I'll be fine Kris, my arm is fine it's just a graze is all, nothing that will stop me from doing what needs to be done.'

'Marcus said it was a chunk out of your arm.' Kris flatly said.

'Marcus said, when did you talk to Marcus?' Cate asked confused, she knew that Charlie would be calling Marcus but Kris too?

'He called the office a little while after you two left this morning, he was checking up on you.' Kris explained looking straight at Cate.

'Is he on side to help out?' Julie asked sensing the tension growing between Cate and Kris again.

'Yeah, he's ready to help, he doesn't like it but he'll be there.' Bosley answered as Kris and Cate had locked eyes with one another.

'Out with it Kris, what's on your mind?' Cate finally asked.

'What's on my mind? What do you think is on my mind Cate?'

'Well I'd say it was something to do with this case but that seems a little obvious so what's wrong?'

'I don't think you should be putting yourself at risk like this.'

'Well it's a bit late for that now, it's happening and it starts tonight.' Cate firmly stated.

'Why you, why is it always you?' Kris demanded.

'We've been through this already, it couldn't be anyone else.'

'We could have brought someone in.'

'Who Kris, who could we have brought in this quickly to do this? Who do we know and trust to do it?' Cate threw back to Kris who looked down at her hands not having an answer.

'I just… never mind.' Kris finished as she got up and left the room heading to the back of the house. The lounge stayed silent as Kris walked out, Cate let out a long exasperated sigh.

'She's scared Cate.' Tiffany said defending her friend.

'She has no need to be Tiff.' Cate replied.

'You're that sure of yourself?' Tiffany came back with.

'No, but I'm sure of this team and what we can all do together.' Cate smiled as she got up and headed towards the back of the house after Kris. Cate found her in the back spare room, which eventually would become an office for Cate when she could finally stop to breathe for a moment and arrange it as so. Kris stood looking out of the window that faced the back yard.

'It's just what Kris?' Cate asked softly closing the door after her as she entered the room. Kris didn't turn to face Cate as she answered.

'I don't want to lose you too.' Cate looked away from Kris to the corner of the ceiling, how can she answer this?

'Kris I really don't know what will happen in the next few days but I promise you this.'

'No, no promises Cate, I don't want promises anymore.' Kris said raising her hands to make her point.

'I promise you, you will never lose me, I will always be with you, always.'

'You can't promise that to me, we don't know what will happen.' Kris started to say as Cate came up to her putting her hands on Kris's shoulders turning Kris to face her.

'I promise, on this you can trust me.' Kris fell into Cate wrapping her arms tightly around her friend not wanting to let go ever, for this entire mess to be over and to never have happened, for Jill and Kelly to both be home safe and sound and with them all. For things to be the way they used to be.

'I can't lose anymore Cate, I won't survive it.' Cate tightly held onto Kris as she spoke.

'Everything's going to be ok short stack, you just have to trust me.' Kris couldn't help but smile a little at the nick-name Cate used for her, only Cate got away with calling Kris that, not even Jill called Kris 'short stack'.

'Don't call me that.' Kris said smiling slightly as Cate chuckled.

'It's awfully quiet back there, think we should check on them?' Tiffany asked to the remaining team members in the lounge.

'No leave them be, they'll sort out their troubles. They always do.' Bosley instructed.

'Julie are you going to be ok with Cate at the club tonight?' Tiffany asked concerned for her new friend who hadn't been long out of the hospital herself.

'I'll be fine Tiff. I'll be keeping an eye on Cate whilst watching the room, see who's keeping tabs on our girl.'

'Once we have the information on Roth that we want what then?' Tiffany asked.

'What do you mean Tiff?' Bosley asked back.

'I mean we have Roth already approaching Cate about fighting illegally when do we decide we have what we need to take him back to jail?'

'When we know for certain that he's trying to expand the fighting ring and we have concrete evidence that he murdered Kelly and almost Julie.' Cate said as she entered back into the room with Kris.

'And who he's working with, I don't believe Roth has managed to do this all alone in the short space of time he's been out.' Kris added.

'Neither do I, so once we have that all sorted we can take it all to the police.' Cate smiled. 'It all sounds so easy doesn't it?' Cate shook her head as she headed into the kitchen Kris following after her.

A few hours later Cate and Julie walked into D24 where Roth's men took them back to where Roth was waiting for them.

'Ladies. Good evening.' He said indicating to seats for them to sit in.

'So this is what's back here.' Julie said viewing the large private back room. 'Much quieter than the main bar.'

'Yes thankfully.' Roth said smiling. 'Now to business.'

* * *

Across town Tiffany and Kris continued to work the files on Roth and the time he spent in jail trying to find the missing link.

'What is it we're missing?' Kris asked Tiffany becoming more and more irritated by the minute not finding anything to help them.

'I wish I knew.' Tiffany replied closing another file and tossing it on top of the pile of files she had read through. 'I'm trying to see if there is any other connection through Duncan Bennett.'

'Anything?' Kris asked opening another file whilst looking at Tiffany.

'Not yet but I'm still holding out hope that there will be. I wonder how Cate and Julie are getting on?'

'I just hope there playing it safe, especially Cate.'

'What do you mean Kris?'

'Cate has a bit of a temper.'

'That might not be a bad thing considering.'

'You'd think but it would make her careless it's like her Achilles' heel if you like. If she loses control of her temper she loses sight of what's going on around her.' Kris warned with concern. 'I just hope she doesn't get pushed too far.'

'She'll be fine, they both will. Cate will have Julie there she'll keep her in check.'

'I hope so, I really…' Kris drifted off her sentence as she glanced over the file in her lap.

'Kris?' Tiffany looked at Kris tilting her head to the side as she did wondering what had taken Kris's attention. Kris held her hand up to Tiffany to signify she needed a moment jut to read through what she had found.

'I think I might have found our link.' Kris said with a troubled look on her face, Tiffany got up from her seat opposite Kris and sat on the arm of the sofa looking over the file Kris was holding.

'I think you have as well.' Tiffany said unhappily as she finished reading the files top sheet.

'We'd better call Charlie.' Kris quietly said as she reached for the phone they had put on the coffee table in front of them.

* * *

'You want me to enter into that ring and fight him?' Cate asked watching the short wide man in the ring bounce up and down in the air jabbing his fists into the air as he went along.

'I do.' Roth said simply walking around the ring watching the man. The ring wasn't the sort you would see in a boxing club or on TV, there was no spring mat to it or padding of any kind just a rope running round, that was the only similarity between this ring and a boxing ring. Cate looked at the man as he continued his routine then looked to Julie whose eyes hadn't left the man as he bounced around. 'I need to see with my own eyes Ms. Fox what it is you can do and Ben here has agreed to participate.'

'I see.' Cate breathed in deeply then removed her brown leather jacket handing it to Julie who took it giving Cate a steady look which, reading between the lines, Cate knew meant be careful. Winking at Julie Cate ducked under the rope into the ring with Ben who grinned at her as he continued to bounce and move around her.

'All right the two of you whenever you are ready begin.' Roth casually ordered. Circling each other neither Cate nor Ben was willing to make the first move. Cate watched Ben as he moved watching to see where his weak spots were, if he favoured any part of himself keeping it as far from reach of Cate as he possibly could. Then Cate saw it, Ben was getting bored of waiting for her to move as his weight shifted to his back foot he was about to make his first lunge and he did. Swiftly Ben came toward Cate throwing the first punch which Cate blocked pushing it away whilst the rest of Ben's body followed after him Cate pushed his back using his weight and motion against him. Ben stumbled forward towards the ropes. Quickly spinning around he brought his leg up and round with him trying to kick Cate in her stomach to which Cate again saw coming and dodged away from. Roth looked on from the side lines a sleek smile of amusement creeping across his lips, Julie saw this making her feel like she wanted to slap the look off of his face, _'maybe later'_ she told herself. Her attention went straight back to the ring when she heard a connecting hit. Looking at the fighters she watched Ben stumble back shaking his head as Cate brought her foot back down to the ground, she had obviously managed to kick Ben in the side of the head making him angry as he rushed Cate grabbing her around the waist and lifting her off of the floor.

'Hey!' Julie called out to Roth motioning towards Ben as he began to tighten his hold on Cate's waist.

'There are no rules here Ms. Rogers, well only one really, no weapons, other than that.' Roth smiled waving his hand in the air. Julie looked back to Cate hoping she could break the hold. Cate had her hands on Ben's shoulders trying to push her way out of the vice like hold he had of her after that didn't work and Ben continued to try and crush Cate anyway he possibly could Cate lifted her hands above her head and brought them down swiftly and forcefully to the side of Ben's head boxing his ears hard. The shock and pain caused Ben to cry out releasing Cate who fell to a crouching stance, moving quickly whilst Ben was occupied with the ringing in his ears, Cate swept his feet out from under him. Ben went sailing up into the air crashing back down to the hard floor with a thud, banging his head as he went down. Groaning he didn't move very quickly to get up again to retaliate. Cate got herself up and hovered over him waiting.

'I think you've shown me enough Ms. Fox.' Roth called out ending the fight. 'Ben get yourself together and get out of here.' He ordered Ben who crawled along the floor out of the ring. Cate stood with her hands on her hips watching Ben leave the room as she caught her breath.

'You ok?' Julie asked quietly as she stepped into the ring.

'Fine.' Cate said keeping her eyes on Roth now. Julie took Cate's arm making her pay attention to her. 'Really Julie I'm ok, nothing broken, nothing damaged.'

'You did very well.' Roth began as he walked round to the side of Cate and Julie.

'So what's next?' Cate asked leaning on the rope.

'I've entered you into the real fight tonight, 10.30.'

'You've entered me into the fights all ready, you're very sure of yourself to enter me so early aren't you?'

'I had it on good authority that you are a good fighter Ms. Fox.'

'Then why all of this?' Julie asked.

'I had to see it with my own eyes before I invested in you. Now through those doors there are the changing rooms and showers, I've made sure that there are more suitable clothes for you to wear. I suggest you get a little cleaned up and relax in the bar until later tonight.' Roth turned about to leave when Julie spoke up.

'What about money Mr. Roth? If you're going to put Cate into the ring I wanna see the green.'

'Straight to the point Ms. Rogers.'

'In this game it would seem you have to be Mr. Roth.' Julie shot back with a steely stare.

'Right you are. Have no fear I'll pay you well and should you win I'll pay you more, you'll be well taken care of.'

'Speaking of which I have a medic I want to be here for each and every fight.' Cate said standing straight and looking down on Roth her fists planted firmly on her hips.

'Very well have him here for tonight if you intend to have him with you for each engagement.' Roth promptly turned on his heel and swiftly walked out of the room.

'Well that was easy.' Cate joked as she stepped out of the ring Julie not far behind her.

'Didn't look it from where I was stood. Are you sure you're ok?' Julie asked again now they were alone.

'I really am fine Julie, that Ben had a tight grip don't get me wrong but I'm fine. He may have had some muscle but he had no sense of weight distribution.' Cate explained stretching her back.

'He certainly hit the ground hard.'

'Yeah he'll probably feel that tomorrow.' Cate remarked as she began walking towards the doors Roth had indicated to, Julie following after her shaking her head smiling.

* * *

'What do you think Charlie?' Tiffany asked speaking towards the speaker box.

'A very real and frightening possibility Angel, this could mean that Roth is actually just a small fish.'

'In a tank of sharks.' Kris filled in for him.

'Right you are Kris. I'll do some checking through my contacts Angels see what and who I can track down but if we're right and I fear we are then you may all be in danger Angels. I'll be in touch.' Charlie disconnected the call before Tiffany or Kris could respond.

'We need to tell Cate and Julie.' Tiffany spoke first.

'I know but we can't do that now, we just can't be seen around or near them at the moment, not whilst they are in the club. If only we could get through to..' Kris stopped herself from carrying on.

'Jill?' Tiffany offered placing a comforting hand on Kris's shoulder.

'It would make some things so much easier if we could but no, they had to play the cloak and dagger routine and now we're screwed with no way to get through to..' Kris stopped herself again this a thought crossing her mind.

'What is it Kris?' Tiffany asked seeing the smile starting to creep across her face as Kris reached for the phone that still sat in front of them on the coffee table.

'Marcus. He'll be there tonight, if everything went to plan, we can run messages through him to Cate and Julie.'

'Of course!' Tiffany said raising her hands in happy realisation. Kris punched in his phone number and listened for him to pick up hitting the speaker button as soon as he did.

'Marcus? Hi it's Kris Munroe with Tiffany Welles'

'Kris, hi! What's happened is everything ok? Is Cate ok?' Marcus quickly rushed out.

'As far as we know Marcus everything's fine, I guess Cate hasn't called you yet?'

'Not yet no, I thought you were her to be honest Kris.'

'Listen Marcus, Tiff and I need you to run some messages between us, Cate and Julie.'

'Well sure of course but can't you just call her yourself?'

'Not this time Marcus.' Tiffany began. 'We can't be seen with either of them, it will blow their cover, as far as we're aware Roth doesn't know who Cate or Julie are or their connection to Townsend Investigations.'

'I see, well in that case what do you need me to tell them?' Marcus asked the sound of concern flowing through his voice.

'We think we've found the connection we've been looking for and if we're right then Roth isn't as big a problem as we thought.' Kris explained.

'But that doesn't mean he's not dangerous, he may be a small part of this but he could still hurt us.' Tiffany pointed out. This caused Kris's stomach to twist with worry, Jill was still with him in the thick of things and she was lucky to hold her own when they last fought.

* * *

Jill sat at her dressing table in her bedroom at the condominium brushing her hair through finishing getting ready to be at D24 later that night. She looked at herself in the mirror thought of Kris and back to the last confrontation they had over Roth. It really had been the hardest thing she had ever done deceiving everyone to get close to this man and here she is doing it again and now her family knows she still can't be with them. She couldn't be there to explain to everyone to Kris. Kris.

'What have we done?' Jill whispered to herself as she placed her brush down onto the dressing table. A light knock at her bedroom door disrupted Jill's thoughts. 'Yes?' Jill called the door open and a tall well built man walked in.

'Miss Munroe, we need to be leaving soon.'

'I know Frankie; I'm just about ready. I'll meet you down stairs in ten minutes.' Jill said giving him as sweet a smile as she could muster.

'Very well Miss Munroe.' Frankie smiled turned and exited back out of the room. Jill turned back to the mirror and her reflection.

'All right Munroe, time to put your game face on.' Jill scolded herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter. 8**

'What time is it?' Cate asked Julie as they sat in a booth towards the back of the club.

'Just coming up to nine, Shouldn't Marcus be here by now?' Julie asked scanning the room again for the sixth time.

'He'll be here soon.' Cate reassured.

'He's here.' Marcus's voice said as she arrived at their table sitting himself down next to Julie who moved round in the booth so that she sat in the middle of the three with Cate and Marcus opposite one another. 'How you doing?' Marcus asked Cate straight away.

'I'm doing fine.' Cate laughed with a wide smile. 'Honestly you all worry far too much.'

'With good reason.' Julie quickly pointed out with Marcus agreeing.

'I've got some news for you.' Marcus began leaning in a little closer to the Angels and looking around to see if anyone was watching.

'It's all right Marcus you can talk.' Cate smiled at him admiring his attempt at being covert.

'I got a call from Kris and Tiffany before you rang me. They said they may have found the link you've all been looking for and that if they are right then Roth is just small time in comparison.'

'They think he might be the fall guy?' Julie asked picking up the threads Kris and Tiffany were leaving for them.

'It could be but they're warning not to back down or away, he's still dangerous.'

'That's for sure, and in any case once money crosses hands we can have him arrested for that.' Julie summarised.

'We could but I bet will be doing more than that.' Cate said

'What do you mean?' Julie asked.

'If Roth is just the dummy then the one pulling the strings is obviously the one we want to bring down. Roth is the lead to that person; the games really have only just begun.' Cate explained.

'I don't like this Cate, you should all hand this over to the Feds or something like that.'

'Not this time Marcus.' Julie said a dark look in her eyes. 'This time it's personal we see it through to the end.'

'Who's the link Marcus, did Kris and Tiff give you a name?' Cate asked realising they hadn't even asked for a name yet.

'Diane Matisse.' Marcus said quietly enough that only the three of them could hear him. Cate sat back in her seat instantly aware of why Kris and Tiffany were so worried.

'Who's Diane Matisse?' Julie asked.

'She was someone we tangled with a little while back just before I left for Europe a nasty piece of work.'

'What did she do?' Julie continued to question as this all happened before she joined the team.

'She had a nasty habit of killing people in a messy and horrible manner.'

'Why?'

'Money, power, the usual reasons, we got involved because she murdered the husband of one of Charlie's friends. The police investigation was tied up in red tape and was taking too long due to the amount of states she had crossed and killed in.'

'You guy's trapped her then?' Marcus asked.

'Yeah eventually we managed to. It took some doing and we were lucky none of us were killed; she's a smart lady who knows how to set an explosive or two.'

'Was anyone hurt?' Julie asked concerned.

'No not really just a few scrapes, nothing serious at all like I said, we were lucky. If Kris and Tiff are right then she's playing with us and Roth is just a puppet that she's probably hoping will take the fall. I wonder how she connects to Duncan Benett?'

'Kris and Tiff said they'd explain everything further when you meet tomorrow.' Marcus quietly explained. Everyone at the table took in a deep breath as they absorbed what they had learned.

'Hey look at the time; we better get to the back room.' Julie said starting to move forcing Cate to move and get up from the booth.

'Ok, let's get this show on the road.' Cate said standing straight and leading the way.

* * *

As Cate prepared for the first fight Roth waited in his private room above the fighting floor. The room was very similar to the box seating at a real sports arena with large glass windows looking down on to the main floor where the action would take place. Roth looked out of the windows as people began to enter in to the small amount of seating by the side of the ring as Jill entered into the room. Seeing her reflection in the window Roth turned smile beaming on his face.

'Darling you're here at last!' He swept across to Jill embracing her the leading her over to her seat a large comfortable armchair that sat next to his same armchair with good view of the floor below.

'I'm not late am I Damien?' Jill asked acting innocent.

'Not at all my dear I'm just so pleased you are here, I have a surprise for you.'

'You do?' Jill asked playing along.

'I followed you advice and sought out that woman from last night's fiasco. She will now be fighting for me, you were right she is brilliant, a force to be reckoned with.' Roth enthused as he poured Jill and himself a glass of champagne.

'Who is she?'

'Her name is Cate Fox, not much to her really, brought up hard and fights harder.'

'You don't know anything else about her than that?' Jill asked as she took a sip of her champagne. 'That's unlike you Damien you normally know all there is to know about a person before you have them on your payroll.'

'I've had her checked darling and she's fine, not someone you'd want to cross from what her record shows but I think I'll be all right.' Damien smiled a sickening smile that made Jill's stomach flip, she hated this and even more so now that the plan was really taking shape and all the players were where they should be, she feared for Cate, Jill had no idea what she would face in the ring or for how long she could cope with it without really getting hurt, what have they done? She wondered to herself regretting so much but keeping a sweet smile on her face all the while.

'Ah here she is now, jut entering into the arena.' Damien said excitedly moving forward in his seat toward the windows. Jill peered down to the floor watching Cate enter the room below with Julie right behind her and Marcus behind Julie carrying his medic bag, which, made Jill's stomach tighten.

* * *

Cate was shown to where she and her 'team' were to be sat until it was her turn as the man put it who escorted them to the area off from the side of the ring. Cate looked around the room seeing the people taking their seats looking at the people Cate recognised the kind of people they were, high society types who didn't want to be seen at such things as boxing matches with the rest of the ordinary people but would rather pay through the nose to be at an exclusive club where the fights had practically no rules.

'It's the thrill.' Julie said as if reading Cate's thoughts of the audience.

'Strange people.' Cate said back to her quietly. 'Julie hold on to this for me would you.' Cate asked holding out her closed hand to Julie who lifted an open palm to receive whatever it was. Cate dropped into her hand her silver pendant of St. Christopher.

'Cate it's beautiful.' Julie said as she ran her index finger over it.

'Kelly gave it to me a while back, I don't want it to get damaged in any way in the ring so if you can hold it for me.'

'Of course.'

'Julie should anything happen give it to Kris ok?' Cate said looking straight into Julie's eyes.

'Ok but nothing's going to happen.' Julie said back shaking her hair from her eyes as she spoke placing the pendant into her front jeans pocket. Cate smiled as she turned looking up noticing the boxes above them.

'Looks like Roth is in the rich seats.' Cate pointed out to Julie.

'I wonder who sits in that one then?' Julie pointed to a room where the windows were blacked out. You couldn't see in but the occupier of the room could see out.

'How much you want to bet that belongs to the big boss who runs this show?' Cate asked smirking.

'On that I won't bet but I wouldn't mind knowing who the big boss is.' Julie said turning back to her seat to sit down. Cate stayed standing looking at each of the boxes her eyes resting on Roth's, Roth raised his glass to her to which Cate responded by nodding her head back to him in acknowledgment.

'Jill's up there.' Marcus whispered into Cate's ear.

'I know, don't worry about it she'll be ok.' Cate reassured telling herself the same thing over and over.

'Hey.' Julie called nudging Cate in the leg from where she sat. 'Get your head together, you can't be worrying about her or anyone else right now, focus.'

'Yes ma'am.' Cate smiled saluting Julie before she took her seat and looked over the other fighters seated, gauging them.

A few moments later a man in a black suit entered into the centre of the ring with a microphone calling for attention.

'Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to D24's fight night, for your pleasure tonight we have a couple of new fighters we have the lovely Cate Fox,' Cate stood so the audience could see who he was talking about. 'and the equally lovely Sara Cale.' A short brunette stood up on the opposite side of the ring acknowledging the audience. 'To get things started we have regulars Pauly and Joe. Now remember ladies and gentlemen the rules of the ring, in fact there is only one rule no weapons. No one may help a fighter outside of the ring or hand them anything to attack another fighter with. Otherwise fighters please take to the ring.' The two men of similar height and build stepped into the ring circling one another bouncing every now and then revving themselves up. The MC got out of the ring still holding his microphone. 'Fighters ready?' He called to which both men nodded. 'Fight!' Off the men went heading speedily towards one another fists raised. Cate watched intently each fight as they went on studying as much of each of the fighter technique and faults as they went on. After the seventh fight and the ring's floor had been washed down of blood again for the seventh time the MC stepped into the ring. 'And now ladies and gentlemen for the moment you have been waiting for our new fighters.'

'Here we go.' Cate said getting up pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail.

'Be careful.' Julie warned standing up next to her taking her zipper sweater jacket from her. Cate winked at her new friend as she walked away to the ring. Julie sat back down next to Marcus who squeezed her knee tenderly.

'Don't worry, Cate will be fine.' He reassured. Julie sat and smiled to Marcus showing her appreciation for his words, she just hoped he was right.

'Ladies please take to the ring.' The MC called. Cate and Sara stepped into the ring, Sara moved around a lot like an impatient animal waiting to be released as Cate stood her ground watching her and waiting for the call. 'Fight!'


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everone! Hope y'all are enjoying this?! So here we are all ready the next chapter and i'm all ready planning the next!

Small time jump here and I think a fair few of you are going to be happy with me then cursing me. ;-) You'll see what I mean. R&R please!

Enjoy! AJ5.x

* * *

**Chapter. 9**

A week had passed since the first fight at D24 and so far Cate hadn't lost once out of the four fights she had been entered into. Tonight was looking to be the same as well as Cate was in the thick of her fifth fight which, if she won would mean a meeting with the big boss and entrance to the higher games which was good news for Roth being that he would gain more control of the arena having the top fighter, if she won the Boss's fight.

'How's she doing?' Marcus asked returning to his seat after dashing to his car for some supplies he'd forgotten.

'She's doing the usual kicking some serious butt.' Julie said not taking her eyes off of her friend for a second. In the ring Cate was doing her best to keep up and ahead of her opponent a young spry man named Viper who seemed to be expert in martial arts, he had quick hands Cate realised as she took swift punches to her side but then he slipped himself giving Cate the opportunity she was looking for as she swiftly moved in throwing her own swift punches to his upper body and then around the head dazing him as she kicked him in the stomach, as he doubled over Cate brought her elbow down onto his back sending crashing to the floor. As Cate moved away from Viper giving him some room to breathe and space for herself to react should he attack she didn't notice him pull a small blade out from the wrappings on his hand. Placing the blade so that it lay to the side of his right hand resting along the outside of his little finger he slowly got back to his feet keeping his right hand lower and to his side, the blade facing into his leg so that it could not be seen, quickly he moved in for another attack. Cate blocked and threw her own punches when Viper thrust his right hand toward her left side making contact with the blade slicing straight through the sports vest t-shirt she was wearing. Cate jumped back startled by the pain but knowing he had cut her as she instinctively put her hand to her side pulling it away again she saw the blood at the same time she saw Viper and his foot coming flying towards her moving out of his path he only managed to clip her shoulder which with the off balance from the knife wound sent her crashing to the ground. Seeing the blood on Cate's hand then her side Julie jumped to her feet calling for attention to the fact that this Viper guy had a weapon, she needn't have bothered though as Cate was able to handle him.

Viper came at Cate again to use the blade, Cate caught his hand as it came towards her with her right hand then with her left hand open slammed it into his elbow with such force that something snapped as the joint was forced in a direction it should not have gone. Viper cried out in pain whilst Cate followed it up with another swift and hard punch to his head knocking him out cold to the floor, the fight was ended naming Cate the winner as she stumbled back against the rope using it for support and Viper and his 'manager' disqualified from all fighting engagements and expelled from the club. Marcus ran into the ring grabbing Cate who practically fell into his grasp.

'That hurt like hell.' She quipped as Marcus helped her down leading her straight away from the ring to the private dressing room she now had. Getting her to lie on exam table in the room Marcus pulled back the t-shirt to take a proper look at the wound, Cate clenched her teeth in pain as Marcus began to clean the wound when Julie burst through into the room.

'Are you all right?' Julie questioned straight away grabbing Cate's hand which Cate squeezed as Marcus cleaned more blood away.

'Just peachy.' Cate grimaced.

'How the hell did he manage to slip in a blade?' Julie furiously questioned.

'It was so small Julie he must have had it hidden in his hand wrappings.' Cate explained before crying out in pain.

'Sorry.' Marcus sympathetically said looking over to Cate. 'You're gonna need stitches kiddo.'

'Terrific.' Cate said through gritted teeth when Roth burst through the doors.

'Are you all right? That was a fantastic fight to see Cate, you were magnificent!' Roth enthused as Marcus continued tending to her wound.

'Glad you enjoyed it.' Cate said trying to concentrate on anything that wasn't the pain of Marcus patching her up.

'Ms Fox.' A tall bulky man said as he entered the dressing room. 'Boss D would like to meet with you.'

'Terrific, this is it Cate, well done now we can really take charge. Tell us where good man and we shall be there.' Roth said showing a little more excitement than Julie could stomach.

'Not you Roth, just her, Boss D has no need to see you, just your fighter.' The man explained.

'Very well, of course.' Roth calmed himself straightening his suit and slicking down his all ready perfect hair. 'Cate go to the meeting and we will catch up again later, get yourself taken care of, Marcus, see to it.' Roth ordered. Marcus was about to respond when he thought better of it and kept his mind on Cate.

'Boss D wants to see you now.' The man said.

'This Boss can't wait until Cate's fixed up?' Marcus asked concerned.

'No.' The man flatly said.

'Marcus just clean and cover it for now, we'll do the rest when I get back.' Marcus was about to protest when he saw the look in Cate's eyes and decided better of it.

'All right, as soon as you're done we stitch this and you get some rest. Doctors orders.'

'Fine just patch me for now.' Cate said trying to smile through the pain. Marcus did as he was asked, once patched up Cate slowly got up to a sitting position placing her hand across the bandaging taking a few deep breathes before she moved again.

'You sure you should be doing this alone?' Julie asked quietly.

'I don't have a lot of choice right now. Don't worry I'll be fine.' Cate smiled as she got down from the exam table with Marcus and Julie by her side steadying her. 'Ok big man, lead on.' Cate said raising her hand to the Boss's messenger who turned and lead the way out of the dressing room. He led her up a set of stairs, which were not easy to climb when you had just had your rib cage slit. They came to two large black doors which he opened for them stepping into the room the man pointed to the black leather sofas and armchairs in the centre of the room.

'Wait over there Boss D will be with you shortly, try not to bleed on the furniture.' The man said as he turned and left the room closing the doors behind him. Cate walked slowly to the sofas then to the blacked out windows that looked down onto the ring where people were still exiting from after the last fight, her fight.

'Are you trying to get yourself killed out there?' A voice came from behind Cate, without turning to face the voice she responded.

'You're one to talk aren't you, sis?'

'Don't start with me Caitlin.' Kelly said back as she moved closer to Cate.

'Are we even safe to talk in this room?' Cate asked spinning round to her sister which after she'd done wished she hadn't as the quick movement sent pain shooting through her, gasping and leaning forward Cate grabbed the back of the leather armchair for support. Kelly was by her side in an instant.

'Come over here and sit down before you fall down.' Kelly ordered gently but forcefully pulling Cate towards the sofa. 'And yes we're safe to talk here.'

'Where's the coin?' Cate asked. The coin being the marker she would need to enter the final fight to gain control for Roth of the entire fighting enterprise.

'Can't we at least have some form of conversation before all of that?' Kelly asked annoyed with Cate's attitude towards her.

'What would you like to talk about Kelly, the weather, Europe, how the world is treating me, Kris, Julie, the team how about just the case?'

'Being angry with me won't solve anything Cate.'

'No of course not why should I be angry with you anyway right?' Cate said moving away from Kelly on the sofa putting as much space between them as she could manage keeping her right hand pressed against her side.

'Are you in a lot of pain?' Kelly asked with concern looking at Cate's blood soaked t-shirt and stained hand. Cate could only laugh slightly to herself and role her eyes at her sister. 'Cate please, I'm at least trying.'

'What's the latest you've found out?' Cate asked putting the conversation back to business. Kelly defeated sighed as she began to speak.

'Not a great deal we're still having trouble connecting Roth with Diane properly, the only connection we have is Duncan Benett who was one of her Hench men. We just can't find her, I don't think they are actually working together, there's something else going on.'

'She's playing us then.' Cate surmised.

'I think so as does Charlie, Roth is just a distraction from whatever she's really up to, we may get Roth back behind bars but I don't believe it will get us any closer to Diane.'

'That's just great; I'm so pleased we've figured that out now.' Cate sarcastically laughed.

'We weren't to know Cate, the evidence and leads lead us straight to Roth.'

'And we fell for it straight away, or rather you Charlie and Jill did leaving the rest of us out of it. Just letting us struggle along without you.'

'Cate, it is still the best way to handle all of this.' Kelly determinedly said as she got up to her feet swiftly walking to the windows looking out over the floor below.

'Says you.' Cate came back with.

'You agreed Cate, you agreed to do this so please don't give me this crap!' Kelly sharply shouted back to her sister.

'I had no choice but to agree Kelly, you and Charlie had all ready decided that I would do this without including me in the first ring of conversations. You even had Jill on board to do it siding with you that this was the way we should take this case.'

'You had a choice Cate, we all had a choice.' Kelly came back with coldly.

'Sure we have a choice so long as it's the one that you want. Don't speak to me like I had a choice because you know that's crap, the three of you knew I wouldn't have any of the others do what I'm doing out there. Julie was in no fit state, neither is Kris. Bosley wouldn't have survived what happens in that ring and neither would Tiff. By the way Julie's doing fine, she blames herself pretty much every other hour for your 'death' but aside from that she's doing just great.' Cate's voice began to get louder and angrier as she and her sister continued to argue. Cate now stood in front of the sofa at a stand off with her sister.

'I checked in on Julie every moment I could.'

'And I'm sure she really appreciates that. Oh no, wait, how can she, she thinks your dead!' Cate yelled.

'Why must you be this way, what could I have done Cate, what would have made this all better?' Kelly argued back moving closer to Cate standing in front of her.

'I don't know how to solve this Kelly but then I'm not hiding behind a fake gravestone am I?!' Cate snapped at her sister who in return slapped her younger sister across the face, regretting it as soon as she had.

'Caitlin, God Cate I'm sorry I shouldn't have.' Cate turned to look at her sister with a hard look as if she wasn't surprised by Kelly's physical reaction.

'I have to go.' Cate simply said still keeping her eyes locked with Kelly's whose eyes had grown so wide after realising what she had done

'Caitlin please don't go, not yet.' Kelly called after her little sister who didn't turn back as she left the office the door closing behind her as Kelly sank down into the armchair by the side of her holding her head in her hands.

Cate walked back into the dressing room where Julie was pacing and Marcus sat waiting as patiently as possible.

'Hey guys.' Cate said as she walked in, Julie was first to be by her side.

'Are you all right?' She asked helping Cate back to the exam table.

'Yeah, exhausted and in pain but fine. I got the marker coin for the final battle.' Cate said flicking it to Julie.

'Good then maybe you can stop this foolishness.' Marcus said as he had Cate lay on her side so he could finally tend to her wound properly.

'That's the idea.' Cate winced as she tried to joke.

'Cate I don't see how you're gonna be fit enough to fight the next fight with your side all stitched up like that.' Julie said looking over at Marcus as he began to stitch Cate's knife wound.

'I'll be ready Marcus always stitches me up tight knowing the scrapes I get myself into don't worry so much Julie, you worry far too much.' Cate smiled a reassuring smile to her friend.

'With good reason.' Marcus commented from behind Cate as he sewed.

'Quiet you, just sew.' Cate quipped.

'So, what was this Boss D like?' Julie asked. Cate thought for a moment before she answered

'Same as all the others, hard, all about business and nothing much else.' Cate said as she gazed off into space not looking at Julie as she spoke thinking about her sister.

'All right all done.' Marcus announced as he taped down the bandages around Cates rib cage. 'Just take things a little easy at least for the next day or two.' Marcus pleaded as Julie helped Cate down from the table.

'A couple of days are all I have Marcus then back to it.' Cate smiled tiredly as Julie grabbed their bags and headed out of the dressing room Cate by her side and Marcus not far behind.

'Come on let's get home, you need to sleep.' Julie ordered.

'No argument here.' Cate quipped. Within no time it seemed they arrived back at Cate's home, it being so late Marcus took up the offer of the free couch for the night to sleep on. He wanted to be near Cate anyway in case anything happened.

'I'm gonna wash up and get myself to bed.' Cate said as she dumped her bag on one of the dining chairs in her lounge.

'Don't get the bandages wet.' Marcus called after as Julie went to the linen closet grabbing Marcus blankets and pillows for the couch.

'Is Cate going to be able to get through the rest of this Marcus?' Julie asked as she and Marcus made up the couch. Marcus could see the worry and concern in Julie's face.

'She'll get through it Julie, Cate always does, she's tough.'

'What kind of condition is she going to be in at the end of it all though? Look at tonight, that guy managed to slip a blade into the fight and from what I hear of the final ring it's enclosed. Only people in the box seating can watch the fight it's for the high rollers only. So far the champ has been undefeated.' Julie unhappily explained as she sank into the armchair by the side of the sofa, which Marcus sat on listening to Julie.

'Just have faith Julie. You're all Angels after all.'

'Doesn't shield us from getting hurt or killed though Marcus.' Julie solemnly said as she sat back in the armchair putting her feet up on the edge of the coffee table. 'I'm just scared. We still can't find this Diane Matisse or a real hard connection between her and Roth, which means we still can't bring Jill out of his circle. Nothing seems to be going right Marcus and I have such an uneasy feeling that we're missing something and that something is what's going to kill someone.'

'Don't be too negative about it all Julie.' Cate teased, Julie and Marcus turned to see her leaning against the wall.

'I'm not kidding around here Cate we're missing something.' Julie said seriously as Cate crossed the room and slowly sat opposite Julie.

'I know we are and I think it's as we originally thought, Roth is just a small player and Diane is playing with us before she really makes a move against us, well another one anyway. The leads Charlie may have had linking Roth to the explosion that killed Kelly are just a ruse to get us back after him that was setup by Diane we know she's an expert with explosives.'

'But there were no signature signs of her work, at least that's what I'm told by Tiff and Kris.'

'But who's to say she didn't change her style for that exact reason just to play us along and keep us on Roth's tail.'

'You think she's trying to take you all out one by one?' Marcus asked not liking this discussion at all.

'Yeah and the worst part is that we have no idea where she is, who's really working for her or when she'll attack us next. But then that's typical Diane by all accounts, she likes to play with her pray break it down in anyway possible making it weaker then attacking hard.'

'We have to find her and fast.' Julie decided.

'We will but right now I'm going to sleep.' Cate smiled as she stretched her hands out looking over the damage that was been done to them especially her knuckles, they were getting pretty roughed up.

'Come on,' Julie said to Cate as she got up from her seat 'you get into bed and I'll take a look at those hands of yours for you.' Cate smiled with appreciation as she headed out of the lounge to her bedroom saying goodnight to Marcus on the way passed him patting him on the head as she did. Cate gingerly laid herself back into bed with Julie throwing her covers over her, then after pulling the seat that was in Cate's room closer to the side of Cate's bed took Cate's hands and tenderly began to place compresses over them to bring down some of the swelling to then follow that by rubbing the ointment onto them that Marcus had given her. 'You're quiet.' Julie said as she concentrated on Cate's hands.

'Just a lot on my mind is all Julie.'

'Want to talk about it?'

'No but I'd like all the thoughts to quieten down so I can just sleep. I just worry where this will all end.' Cate sighed.

'You worried?' Julie teased a small smile beginning to creep across her lips.

'Yeah ok, I know, the one who always tells you not to worry is worried herself.' Cate smiled laughing a little trying not to upset her side too much as the pain had settled there for now it would seem. 'Believe it or not Julie, I'm scared too.'

'I was beginning to wonder. You may talk a big game Fox but…'

'But you see right through it.' Cate smiled to Julie. 'Yeah I know.' Cate said slowly as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep while Julie continued to tend to her friends hands. Julie was about to begin applying the ointment to Cate's hands when Kris quietly walked into the room.

'Hi.' Julie said in a tone just above a whisper giving Kris a warm smile as she did. 'What are you doing here?'

'We heard about what happened tonight, Charlie called and told us, I came straight here as soon as I could. How's she doing?' Kris asked sitting on the arm of the chair Julie was sat in looking over Cate who looked as though she been through hell and back. Julie sighed deeply as she sat back in the seat.

'Well Marcus has stitched up where that guy Viper cut her, God Kris if you had been there to see it happen.'

'What did happen Julie?'

'Cate knocked him down and somehow he managed to pull a blade most likely from his hand wrappings, it was a slither of a blade but more than affective. He attacked Cate which she handled fine and then she just couldn't block or dodge the hit he sent to her side and that was it. Cate jumped back startled and that's when I saw the blood. Man she bled a lot! But she managed to carry on and knock him down. That was when the MC jumped in and ended the fight they disqualified Viper and his manager, like that means much, Marcus jumped in the ring to take Cate and before he could even patch her up properly she was whisked away to meet with the big boss and collect the marker for the final.' Julie finished explaining taking the coin from her pocket and handing it to Kris also removing Cate's pendant at the same time holding it in her hand.

'Cate's pendant.' Kris smiled as she saw it.

'Yeah, Cate asked me to hold on to it so that it wasn't broken in the ring. She asked me to pass it on to you should anything happen to her.' Julie smiled to Kris as she handed her the pendant. Kris looked down at the necklace smiling tears forming.

'Did she tell you where she got it from?' Kris asked smiling to Julie her eyes glistening.

'Kelly gave it to her.' Julie said wiping the tear away that begun to fall down Kris's cheek.

'We'd just finished another case which was actually meant to have been a vacation for Kelly and Cate, Kelly was meeting Cate's family for the first time and well things did not go to plan and it was hard on her. Once it was over Cate took off for a while.'

'That must have pleased Kelly.' Julie quipped sarcastically.

'She understood but just to be on the safe side Kelly sent my big sister after Cate, with this pendant, to watch over her.'

'How did that all turn out?' Julie wondered.

'Ok, Cate and Jill were running the Cannonball Run so they were having a blast and then things took a turn for the unexpected as usual and Kelly and I joined in on the fun as well.'

'Was it fun?'

'Actually yeah, it was. A lot of fun.' Kris smiled remembering the time and squeezing the pendant in her hand. 'What are you doing any way?' Kris asked changing the subject slightly.

'Just taking care of Cate's hands, they're getting pretty thrashed with all of this and she won't cover them when she fights, just refuses. Something about the extra weight on her hands or whatever in any case it's doing her no favours.' Julie said gently picking up one of Cate's hands turning it slightly to show Kris as Cate continued to sleep soundly.

'She'll sleep through anything.' Kris joked watching Cate, as she didn't even stir. 'What did Cate say about the big boss anyway?'

'Boss D, not much to be honest, I don't know there was something, no never mind.' Julie began stopping her thoughts that had been bothering her.

'What is it Julie?' Kris asked turning to look at Julie.

'I don't know it's probably nothing.'

'Which means it's probably something. What is it?'

'It's just when I asked Cate what this Boss D was like she seemed real distant about him, like there was a lot more to it.'

'You think Cate is hiding something?'

'I don't know Kris but something about it just didn't sit right with me afterwards. Maybe you should talk to her about, I've not known Cate as long so maybe I'm just getting my wires crossed or something.' Julie suggested as she picked up the small jar of ointment for Cate's hands.

'Why don't you let me do this and you get yourself some sleep, you look as exhausted as Cate does. I'll stay with her, you go on.' Kris smiled taking the jar from Julie's hands.

'Well I can't argue with that just call me if you or Cate needs anything.' Julie said as she stood up.

'Don't worry we'll be fine.' Kris smiled.

'You two have a habit of saying that.' Julie said shaking her head as she left the room. Kris laughed a little to herself at that as she sat in the seat taking Cate's hand beginning to tend to it. Once done Kris sat back in the seat mulling over all of what they now knew and what Julie had told her this evening. Kris knew Cate and knew she was holding back something but what? Kris rested her head back into the high backed seat and closed her eyes.

'Kelly.' Kris heard Cate call out before she suddenly woke up. Kris noticed that it was morning with the sunlight coming in through the window as she moved to sit by Cate's side on the bed.

'It's all right Cate, you're safe at home.' Kris explained quickly making sure that her friend didn't rush to sit up pulling or ripping her stitches. Cate took a deep breath raising her hands to her face rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

'I didn't mean to wake you Kris sorry. Wait, what are you even doing here?' Cate asked surprised and confused at the same time. Kris smirked at her friend tilting her head to one side. 'I didn't mean that to sound the way it did.' Cate laughed.

'I know,' Kris laughed moving back to the seat by the side of Cate's bed. 'How are you feeling?'

'Soar, achy otherwise fine, hungry actually.'

'You spent far too long with Jill.' Kris teased rolling her eyes. 'Look why don't we go and get breakfast at our favourite old diner.' Kris suggested.

'Sounds like a good idea to me but then should we really be seen out together in the midst of this case?'

'Cate, you're in the final and Roth's condo is on the other side of town. Get washed up and dressed, I'm buying.' Kris ordered.

'Well since you put it that way.' Cate laughed tossing aside her covers and carefully getting up holding her side as she did.

'The fact that I'm buying was the clincher wasn't it?' Kris asked as Cate gathered up clothes.

'Pretty much yeah, you could have just said you're buying and that would have ended the discussion.' Cate joked as she walked into the bathroom. The rest of the house stayed quiet, as Kris and Cate got ready to go out. Kris wrote a note for Julie and Marcus to let them know where they were so they wouldn't worry. Cate tapped Kris's arm as she passed her in the kitchen opening the side door to leave out of so not to disturb Marcus who slept soundly on the couch still.

'Anything new on yours and Tiff's end of the case?' Cate asked as they got out of Kris's car walking down the sidewalk towards their diner of choice for breakfast.

'Not yet, we just can't find anything on Diane's recent activities at least we got the high security prison to admit that she had escaped.'

'Good of them to let us know that to begin with.' Cate said shaking her head annoyed.

'I know, it's like we said last week, once I came across the file I just knew it was her, knew it and now who knows where she is!' Kris exclaimed as they continued walking. Cate looked at the store fascia's as they continued down the street.

'Are you sure the diner is still here?' Cate asked, Kris laughing turned to her friend before turning back to the storefronts and pointing down the street.

'I know you haven't been there in a couple of years but I have, it's still where it's always been just down…' Kris stopped mid sentence stumbling back into Cate.

'Hey, easy there short stack I'm not at my best to catch your clumsy self.' Kris fell into Cate's arms not responding. 'Kris?' Cate called her friends name starting to worry lowering down to the ground kneeling Cate held on to Kris taking her down with her, laying Kris on her back resting her on her lap Cate shockingly saw what was wrong, blood was freely flowing from a bullet wound to Kris's chest. 'Kris!' Kris's eyes were open but barely focusing on anything, Cate swiftly threw her hand over Kris's wound applying pressure-causing Kris to moan in pain. At least she was responding Cate thought to herself. 'Kris, come on stay awake I'm gonna get us some help.' Cate said with no response from Kris apart from her moans and gasps of pain as Cate moved her so Kris was now laying flat on the sidewalk not resting on her lap. Cate removed her zipped sweater jacket and used it to help slow the bleeding. Looking around Cate saw that the streets were empty it was so early that no one else was around. 'Damn it!' Cate yelled. 'Someone! Anyone help us!' Cate yelled out hoping someone would help them and soon.

'Cate.' Kris managed to say barely above a whisper. Cate turned to her trying hard to contain her panic.

'I'm right here Kris just hold on I'm going to get you to the hospital and you're going to be fine.' Cate said again looking all around for someone who could help. Blood began to seep in between Cate's fingers through the jacket.

'Jill.' Kris managed to say before her eyes rolled back and closed.

'Kris! Damn it Kris! You damn well stay with me, Kris! Argh, damn it, please someone help us!' Cate yelled out, but the streets remained empty and quiet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Cate sat on the floor of the hospital waiting room her back against the wall, her arms resting limp across her knees. Julie stood not too far from her side staring out the window as Tiffany and Bosley sat on the couch all waiting as calmly as they could for news on Kris's condition Cate hadn't spoken since the rest of the team arrived at the hospital over three hours ago, half an hour after Kris was rushed through to theatre. Twenty minutes before that Cate was trying to wake Kris whilst getting attention for help after Kris had been shot.

_'Someone help us!' Cate shouted again and again, Kris's car was too far away for Cate to want to leave Kris alone looking around again Cate looked in front of her. A dry cleaners stood in front of them with large glass windows, Cate turned to look behind her seeing the metal trash can, quickly getting to her feet Cate dashed to the trash can grabbing it and swinging it with all the strength she could muster throwing it through the dry cleaners window. The glass shattered instantly upon impact Cate ran through the store straight to the phone dialling 911. Within ten minutes, which felt like an eternity to Cate, the ambulance arrived; moving Cate out of the way the paramedics got straight to work, the next thing she knew Cate was at the hospital waiting for the rest of the team to arrive._

'Cate?' Tiffany's voice broke through, Cate looked up to her. 'Coffee?' Finding her voice Cate refused the offer.

'No thanks Tiff.' She smiled as Tiffany nodded and went on to find the coffee machine or cafeteria whichever came first.

'How long has it been Bos?' Julie asked turning to sit down next to him.

'Just coming up to four hours.' Bosley said as Julie sat back propping her head on her hand resting her elbow on the arm of the couch.

'When are they going to tell us something?' Julie asked raising and dropping her spare hand.

'When they have something new to tell us.' Bosley simply replied.

'Has Charlie contacted Jill yet?' Julie continued to question trying to keep her mind occupied.

'As far as I'm aware in fact I think I'll go and call him and see if he has any updates on that.' Bosley excused himself walking off to find the phone again. The room fell silent as the last two Angels in the room sat without saying a word.

'How you doing over there?' Julie asked not moving from her seated position but looking over at Cate who was still wearing the blood covered clothes she had on when she came in. 'Cate?' Julie pressed as Cate was not responding.

'I didn't even hear the shot.'

'Whoever it was used a silencer Cate no one heard the shot.' Julie softly replied leaning forward slightly.

'We were only going out for breakfast, you know?' Cate said looking to Julie for answers she just didn't have. Bosley entered back into the room retaking his seat next to Julie.

'Jill's on her away.' He said as he sat down.

'She got away from Roth ok?' Julie asked concerned how that could affect things.

'It would seem so. I'm sure she'll explain when she gets here.' Bosley reassured squeezing Julie's knee as he did.

'I think I might just take a walk.' Cate said as she slowly picked herself up off the floor.

'You want me to come with you?' Julie asked looking up at Cate with wide eyes concerned. Cate smiled at Julie and shook her head.

'No thanks Julie, you guys stay here, wait for Jill to arrive. I won't be too far away I just need to walk around a little while.' Cate walked out of the room as Julie sat forward holding her head in her hands tears beginning to fall, Bosley gently rubbed her back comforting her as they waited.

Cate walked through as many corridors as she could when a voice stopped her.

'What happened to you?' A young girl asked. Turning Cate looked down to see a young girl of no more than seven sat in a wheel chair her left arm in a fresh cast.

'My friend got hurt and I helped her get to the hospital.' Cate simplified for the young girl so not to scare her.

'Did your friend break their arm too?' The little girl asked glumly.

'Is that what you did?' Cate asked sitting down next to the girl keeping the conversation on her.

'Yeah. I was playing with my older brother and I fell and this happened. My mom is mad at me though.'

'Your mom is mad at you? I don't believe that I'm sure she's just worried about you. Sometimes when adults worry it comes through like anger or like we're cross.'

'Jasmine! There you are sweetie,' A woman not much older than Cate rushed towards the little girl wrapping her in a hug. 'I was so worried when I couldn't find you, you mustn't wonder off like that.' The little girl looked to Cate.

'You're mom is right kiddo, no wondering off.' Cate smiled to the little girl then to her mother who smiled back before seeing the blood all over Cate's clothes.

'Come on Jasmine, let's get back to your brother and daddy.' The mother held out a hand to Jasmine who took it as she got down out of the chair, waving back to Cate as she walked away with her mother. Cate waved back watching the pair until they turned a corner and disappeared. Cate took a moment before she rose back to her feet and started heading back towards the waiting room.

Cate walked back into the room to find Jill stood in the centre of the room with the others stood by her as the doctor explained what was going on, saying nothing Cate sat on the arm of the couch and listened.

'We've managed to stop all of the internal bleeding, the bullet passed through the left lung and caused serious damage around that area, we've repaired the damage and if everything goes well and Kris gets through the next 48 hours without any complications unseen or otherwise then I believe she will fully recover. We're now moving her through to the recovery room you'll be able to see your sister in a while I'll send a nurse down for you once Kris is settled.' The doctor finished as the others thanked him for all his hard work he left the room. The room stayed silent as they all took in the news, Bosley, Tiffany and Julie sat down in the couches around them Jill stayed standing.

'How did this happen?' Jill asked her eyes red from the amount of tears she had cried and was still crying. Jill spun round looking straight at Cate who raised her eyes and met Jill's. 'How?' Jill asked again, Cate didn't reply but kept her eyes locked with Jill. Without saying a word Jill rushed for Cate, who stood preparing herself for Jill who grabbed her slamming her into the wall. 'How could you have allowed this to happen, you were supposed to look after her, make sure this didn't happen, how could you let this happen?!' Jill yelled through tears, still Cate said nothing but continued to keep her eyes locked with Jill's. 'Talk to me Cate, how could you let this happen?!' Julie, Tiffany and Bosley rushed up to pull Jill away from Cate who, once released fell to the floor. With Tiffany and Bosley handling Jill, Julie went to help Cate back up to her feet.

'Are you all right?' Julie asked as Cate steadied herself.

'What time is it?' Cate asked still looking at Jill.

'What? It's a little before six, why?' Julie asked confused.

'I have to go.' Cate answered turning to leave the room.

'Go, go where? Cate you can't leave right now.' Julie said taking hold of Cate's arm.

'I have a long day tomorrow and a case to finish.' Cate said determined.

'I'm coming with you.'

'I need you to stay here right now Julie.'

'No way, I started this with you and I'm finishing it with you. Someone has to watch your back.' Julie said standing her ground with Cate.

'Why is it all of us Angels are so damned stubborn.' Cate wondered aloud. 'Fine, come with me but same rules apply, nothing changes, you stay out of the fighting no matter what Julie, I mean it.' Julie didn't like the sound of that but agreed anyway just as two men walked into the room almost colliding with Julie and Cate.

'Can we help you gentlemen?' Tiffany asked.

'Detectives, Peters and Drake.' The detective said pointing to himself first as Peters and his partner Drake.

'You're all here with Kris Munroe?' Detective Drake asked.

'We are yes, how can we help you?' Tiffany asked standing between Jill and the men.

'We've been asked by our captain to come down here and see what we can do to help you with the shooting.' Detective Peters explained.

'And why would your captain want to help us? Other than the fact it's a shooting.' Tiffany continued.

'He's an old friend of your boss Mr. Townsend.' Drake explained. Peters turned around to Cate and Julie.

'We're going to need your clothes.' Peters said talking to Cate.

'Excuse me?' Cate said.

'Evidence, we need to take them for evidence, any trace evidence that may be on them, it could help us.' Peters explained realising to himself that asking a woman flat out for her clothes with no explanation wasn't the best move.

'Fine, I'll ask a nurse to get me some scrubs and you can have them.' Cate said walking out of the room. A nurse gave Cate some scrubs and pointed her in the direction of an empty room that she could change in. Cate peeled off the clothes she had been wearing since arriving at the hospital not much of them were free of bloodstains, Kris's blood. Folding them as best she could Cate placed the clothes into a large brown evidence bag for the detectives to take away. Looking down at herself Cate had stains on her skin where blood had seeped through her clothes then looking at her side where she was bandaged herself noticed blood had come through that as well.

'So are you my bloodstain or Kris's?' Cate asked the stain aloud as if it was going to answer. Cate began to un-wrap the bandages to check and see if it was in fact her blood. 'Damn it.' Cate sighed seeing that she had split her stitches. Covering the wound again Cate threw on the scrubs she had been given picked up the bag with her clothes in and headed back out towards the waiting room where the team and the detectives were. Seeing the same nurse at the nurse's station that had given her the scrubs Cate decided to stop and ask for a little help.

'Excuse me.' Cate said interrupting the nurse from her paperwork.

'Hi, you found everything ok then?' The nurse asked smiling.

'Yeah thanks, look I have a wound on my side here which has been stitched but with what happened this morning I've managed to rip some stitches.'

'Well we'd better take a look then.' The nurse smiled putting her pen in her breast pocket and walking round from behind the station. 'Just come over to this room here and we'll get you fixed up.' The nurse opened the door to the room and pointed to the bed for Cate to sit up on. The nurse turned to the cabinets in the room taking out the supplies she would need including new gauze and wrappings. Cate removed the scrubs shirt so that the nurse could see everything clearly; removing the bandages the nurse began to study the wound. 'Nasty cut you got yourself here.' She commented.

'Yeah, tell me about it.'

'Ok, well I'll just clean the wound again; I'll have to remove the stitches and do them again. But before all of that I have to get a doctor just to check everything before I can fix you up. Won't take me long to find one so just sit tight here for a little while. Would you like me to take this through to the detectives?' The nurse asked indicating to the brown bag marked evidence.

'If you wouldn't mind that would be great. Should my short brunette friend start to panic when you walk in with that instead of me please just point her in my direction.' Cate smiled to the nurse who was nodding in response as she left the room. Within five minutes Julie was bursting through the door into Cate's room who was still sat on the bed waiting patiently for the doctor and nurse to come in.

'What's going on?' Julie asked as she walked up to Cate.

'Just getting myself re-stitched is all, managed to pull a few earlier when I was with Kris.'

'But you're ok?' Julie asked sitting up next to Cate.

'I'm fine, I just want this done and then I can get out of here and finish what we started.'

'This wasn't Roth's doing was it?' Julie asked all ready knowing the answer.

'No, this was all Diane, she's hell bent on revenge it would seem. How's Jill doing?'

'She's calming down; she just wants to get in to see Kris. She's scared Cate.' Julie explained looking out towards the room where Jill and the others were.

'Kris is strong she'll be ok.' Cate hoped aloud just as the nurse and a doctor walked into the room.

* * *

'Tell me what's happening Charlie.' Kelly demanded down the phone to her boss worried and scared.

'Kris is out of surgery Kelly, she's in recovery and the doctor tells me that as long as she makes it through the next two days without any complications she'll recover, he has complete faith in that.' Charlie explained in his calming tone.

'And Cate, what about Cate is she all right?'

'She's fine Kelly, she smashed a dry cleaners window to call for the ambulance but the owner understood, I'll pay the damages. How are you holding up Angel?' Charlie asked switching the subject to Kelly now.

'Not great Charlie, I want to be with my family, I need to be with them.'

'You will Kelly, in time. Soon this will be over and we can get back to normal again.'

'I wonder if they will forgive me Charlie, for putting them all trough this, the thought of me being dead. How do we get passed that?'

'We'll find a way Angel, we always do. The others will understand trust me.'

'I have done Charlie but from where I've been sitting it feels like the team is unravelling from all of the deception.'

'The team Angel or just Caitlin?' Charlie knew Kelly too well.

'I hit her Charlie. We were arguing, really arguing on a level we've never been so angry at before and I snapped.'

'We put Cate in a very awkward situation Kelly. People were hurting or getting hurt and Cate wasn't able to tell the others things that would soothe their pain. She has a right to be angry with us, perhaps I made the mistake in approaching the case in this manner.'

'I think the mistake was just not being honest with the rest of the team Charlie.' Kelly sighed resting her head on her hand as she spoke.

'Once we have Roth and these fights ended Kelly we can all reveal you and what has been going on.'

'Then we find Diane Matisse.' Kelly replied a dark look crossing her eyes.

* * *

'Marcus! You still here?' Cate called out as she and Julie walked into her home.

'Cate, Julie?' Marcus said as he popped up from behind the counter in the kitchen.

'What are you doing?' Cate asked as she walked into the kitchen where food was laid out being prepared for cooking.

'I'm cooking you two a proper meal; you both look as though you could use it. Are the others likely to be joining us?' Marcus asked as he placed a casserole dish on the side.

'I don't think so Marcus.' Julie answered as Cate looked over what Marcus was doing.

'I'm not really that hungry Marcus.' Cate said as she walked over to the kitchen stools and sat on one of them facing into the kitchen and Marcus.

'You're eating some of this Cate you have to. How's Kris doing?' Cate looked away from the question.

'No change from when we called you Marcus.' Julie answered looking from Cate to Marcus.

'Well that can be seen as a good thing.' Marcus said trying to reassure his friends in this time. 'How's Jill coping?' Cate got up and left the kitchen heading towards her room closing the door after her.

'Jill's coping the best way she can, she's just so scared right now.'

'I should think she would be but Kris is young, fit and strong, I have faith she'll pull through and be ok.' Marcus said as he continued to prepare dinner, Julie smiled at him before turning to look towards Cate's room. 'Leave her be for a while, she needs a little time.'

'Jill took it out on her, blamed Cate for what had happened. What's happening to us Marcus, the team seems to be splitting especially these core members.' Julie sat down on one of the kitchen stools as she spoke.

'They'll find their way back to one another Julie, trust me. How are you holding up anyway?'

'Me? I'm fine but then I'm not the one fighting in the ring or lying in a hospital bed or grave.' Julie lowered her head as she thought of Kelly again.

'You're still recovering yourself Julie make sure you take care of yourself as well as everyone else.' Marcus said as he placed the casserole into the stove to cook. Julie looked up to him eyes glistening smiling her appreciation for his words and support, Marcus took one look at her and moved over to her wrapping her in a tight embrace which Julie fell into allowing herself to break even if just for a few moments.

Time rolled on and the smell of the meal Marcus had prepared drew Cate from her room now washed up and in clothing a little more Cate and a lot less hospital. Walking out into her lounge she found Julie setting up the dining room table she turned and smiled when she saw Cate enter into the room.

'Smells good right?' Julie smiled as she spoke of Marcus's cooking. Cate walked into the kitchen where Marcus was serving up the food.

'Certainly does smell good, how does it taste?' Cate smiled as she helped take plates through to the table.

'It tastes great.' Marcus enthused.

'You would say that.' Julie said as they all took their seats at the table.

'You found your appetite then.' Marcus smirked to Cate.

'Yeah.' Cate simply said as they all began to eat. After a few quiet moments Julie spoke up after thinking about what the following day would bring.

'Cate about tomorrow night...'

'Still going ahead Julie.' Cate answered without looking up from her plate.

'But is that wise after everything that's happened I mean can you really put yourself in that situation right now? You've all ready had your side re-stitched once.' Julie pointed out to Cate's ribcage.

'We want to end the fighting and put Roth back behind bars right? We have to finish this.'

'Cate I'm with Julie on this one it's not safe for you to be doing this.' Marcus joined in. Cate dropped her fork to her plate looking up at her friends.

'I understand what the pair of you are saying but we don't have much choice and we are so close to ending this, just one more night and then it's all over.'

'That's what scares us.' Marcus said picking up his water glass taking a drink from it.

'Look, I'm scared too, I'm scared that Kris won't make it through the next two days and I'm scared that I'll fail tomorrow night but it won't stop me from going ahead.'

'She's right.' A familiar voice said from behind them. 'We have to continue with tomorrow nights fight if we don't we lose Roth and any chance of finding Diane Matisse.' Kelly said as she entered into the light of the lounge from the back of the house. Julie and Marcus turned to see a ghost, shocked Julie rose to her feet backing away from her.

'What are you doing here?' Cate asked barely looking at her sister as she came closer to the table.

'I had to come and see you, I couldn't go to the hospital but Cate I had to come to you make sure you're ok.' Kelly explained placing her hand on Cate's shoulder.

'Make sure I'm ok!' Cate snapped smacking Kelly's hand away from her shoulder and standing up to face her sister. 'How could you possibly imagine that I'd be ok Kelly?'

'Cate please let's not do this now.' Kelly pleaded looking around at Marcus and then Julie who still looked to be in shock.

'Do what you like Kelly; you've been doing that pretty well so far.' Cate snapped as she walked out of the room and out to the back yard. Kelly watched her leave hanging her head shaking it when Cate walked outside.

'You're alive.' Julie managed to get out eventually after finding her voice again. Kelly walked towards Julie hands outstretched.

'Oh Julie, I'm so sorry.' She said taking Julie's hand who took a moment before snatching it back again.

'I thought you were dead Kelly, we all thought you were dead! How could you do this to us, how could you allow me to think…' Julie broke off not being able to finish her sentence and just stood staring at Kelly, angry and yet thankful tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Charlie and I saw an opportunity and took it Jill as well.' Kelly explained.

'Charlie.' Julie said as though the air had been sucked out of her. 'But how, I don't understand how you managed to pull it off Kelly, I was with you in that shop, the explosion.'

'I know Julie and I'm so sorry I really am to have left you feeling the way you have been. After you passed out at the shop I managed to work my way out from under the debris that covered me, I was very lucky as were you that we weren't crushed under what fell on us, the struts and walls of the changing rooms fell in tact shielding us from getting really hurt.'

'Says you.' Julie retorted. 'I ended up in a coma.'

'I know Julie, due to a head injury. I sat with you in your hospital room whenever I could before going under cover.' Kelly continued to explain.

'Is that supposed to make me feel better?' Julie coldly asked crossing her arms across her chest.

'No but I hoped it would help you understand.' Kelly said defeated walking over to the sofa sitting down. Julie stood and thought for a moment before sitting in the armchair by the side of the sofa.

'Are you going to tell the others you're alive?' Marcus asked finally breaking his own silence.

'Not yet but as soon as we have Roth I will and take with it whatever comes.' Kelly replied meeting Julie's eyes.

'There's going to be a lot of anger Kelly, feelings of betrayal.' Marcus pointed out leaning against the kitchen bar that looked over the lounge and dining area.

'I know.' Kelly simply replied getting up heading for the kitchen door, Marcus grabbed her arm stopping her.

'Don't. Leave her be, she's been through enough today all ready.' Marcus sternly said as Kelly looked down at his hand that held her arm after which he released.

'She's my sister Marcus, not yours.'

'Then act like it.' Marcus said standing his ground. Kelly stood for a moment not knowing where to turn.

In the back yard Cate stood looking up at the nights sky trying to make sense of everything and planning her strategy for the following night, turning she saw where Kelly got into the house through the back window, smiling and shaking her head Cate walked to it and shut it. She turned when she heard footsteps coming from the side of the house.

'I'm leaving.' Kelly said stopping but not turning to look at her sister. 'I have to get back before my bodyguards notice I'm gone for too long.'

'How many of them are cops?' Cate asked also not looking at her sister.

'All of them, they just wouldn't be happy to know I'm here, neither would Charlie.'

'I'm sure he'll get over it.' Cate said still not moving to turn to her sister. She heard Kelly take a deep breath and sigh as she began to walk on. 'Kelly. Be careful.' Cate said still not turning.

'You too.' Kelly replied smiling slightly as she left, that from her little sister was better than nothing at all.

Cate walked back into the house to find Marcus clearing away the dinner things as Julie stayed sat on the sofa. Nodding to Marcus as she came in Cate went straight through to the lounge sitting down in the armchair by the side of Julie on the couch. They sat in silence for a few moments when Julie finally spoke up first.

'Kelly's alive and you knew it.'

'Yeah.' Cate simply said waiting for the follow on.

'You couldn't tell us?'

'No.' Julie sat back in her seat looking up at the ceiling. 'I wanted to Julie believe me so many times than you can imagine but I just couldn't.'

'It took all of this to happen and Kris getting shot for her to come out of the shadows.' Julie said her tone getting angrier with each word.

'You know when Charlie called me, back when I was in Europe, to tell me that Kelly had been involved in an explosion my legs gave out from under me, I literally fell to the floor. I don't think I even started breathing again until he said she was ok. The following day I was on a plane back to L.A. and on a conference call with Kelly, Charlie and Jill. In the time it took me to get onto the plane for the flight and them calling me they had everything laid out my part included.'

'How could they ask so much of you?' Marcus asked shaking his head.

'Because we all knew there was no one else who could do it.' Cate said looking across at Marcus from under her eyebrows.

* * *

Jill sat next to her sister in the recovery room, Bosley and Tiffany had left hours ago, only family were allowed in the recovery room. Kris looked so small laid in the bed with so many wires and tubes hooked up to her. Jill had her hand placed upon Kris's covering it, she looked around all of the room listening to the heart monitor tears began to roll down her cheeks again.

'You have to pull through this Kris, I can't carry on without you I need you here with me so you have to be ok. I'm so sorry Kris and I need you to wake up so I can tell you this properly, I'm so sorry that I deceived you again with Roth, so much happened Kris has happened and you just need to wake up and hear what I have to tell you.'

'Jill.' Kelly placed her hand tenderly on Jill's shoulder. Jill startled turned to face Kelly, getting to her feet Jill threw her arms around her best friend sobbing. After a few moments Jill broke away taking her seat again by the side of Kris as Kelly walked round to the other side of Kris taking hold of her other hand and brushing strands of hair away from her face before tenderly kissing Kris's forehead.

'Kelly, what are you doing here? You know how dangerous it is for you to be here in the open what if someone sees you?' Jill questioned worried for her friend.

'I had to come Jill, Kris is just too important, you're both my family I needed to be here for you.'

'But Kelly after tomorrow...'

'Jill after tomorrow who knows what will happen. Cate's barely talking to me and if Julie's reaction to seeing me is anything to go by the rest of the team won't take it well either.'

'You've seen Julie? What were you doing at Cate's Kelly are you trying to get yourself killed this time?' Jill questioned her worry turning to anger.

'I'm all ready dead Jill.' Kelly quipped.

'No Kelly you're not and don't even try to joke about this, you're crazy to be out in the open like this!' Jill whispered in an angry tone trying not to raise her voice to arouse suspicion of the nurses outside the room.

'I had to see my sister Jill, I know you understand that.' Kelly explained looking down at Kris again.

'I was too hard on Cate when I got here. I blamed her, I didn't even mean it, it just all poured out of me before I could stop myself. I took it all out on Cate, Kelly I blamed her for my own guilt.' Jill said looking at Kelly then to her little sister.

'I hit her.' Kelly whispered her voice shaking. 'We argued the night she was cut in the fighting ring. We argued so violently and I snapped, I hit my own sister Jill. I put her through all of this and I hit her. What's happening to us all Jill?' Jill reached her free hand out across Kris to Kelly who took her hand squeezing it.

* * *

'Well Kreeg, you do good work.' Diane Matisse said sat behind a large black glass desk.

'I aim to please.' Kreeg said with an appreciative smile.

'You're aim is very pleasing' keep up the good work and I'll find you a position better suited to your talents within my organisation.' Diane smiled to Kreeg who sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of the desk. 'I want you to take a message to the opposing fighter at D24 tomorrow night before the fight.' Diane wrote down the message on a piece of paper handing it to Kreeg. 'I want to make sure Fox gets the message loud and clear in the fight tomorrow night.' She finished smiling as she leaned back in her desk chair swivelling it around to look out of the large window behind her as Kreeg walked out of her office.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Morning had broken and Cate's household was all ready up and moving around. Marcus was making himself useful again in the kitchen cooking up breakfast as Julie finished getting washed and dressed.

'Morning Marcus, breakfast smells good.' Julie smiled as she walked into the kitchen seeing Marcus stood over a frying pan cooking up pancakes. 'Where's Cate?' Marcus smiled back to Julie as he answered.

'Morning Julie, Cate's out in the back yard getting some air.'

'She doing ok?' Julie asked sitting up on one of the kitchen bar stools.

'As ok as she's willing to let on I suppose.'

'Cate doesn't like to let anyone in does she?'

'It's just her way of coping Julie, you get used to it and she comes round to you eventually, when she's ready. It's always on Cate's terms though Julie, she can't be forced.'

'Yeah, she's like her sister in that respect.' Julie mused raising her eyebrows as she said it.

'Some things do run in the family. Are you going to the hospital today?' Marcus asked plating up some pancakes for Julie as she poured herself some orange juice.

'Yeah, go down and see if there's any change or if Jill needs anything, I was hoping Cate would come with me but after yesterday with Jill I don't know if she will.'

'You want me to talk to her?' Marcus offered taking a second plate placing pancakes on to it.

'No I'll talk to her, thanks Marcus.' Julie smiled to Marcus as she took the plates of food outside to where Cate was sat on the small patio. 'Morning.' Julie smiled to Cate who turned to look at her returning a half smile to her as she took the plate from Julie.

'Morning, thanks. You sleep ok?' Cate asked cutting into the stack of pancakes.

'Eventually, I just couldn't get the image of Kelly walking into the lounge last night.'

Cate nodded as Julie spoke understanding. 'Are you going to come with me to the hospital today?' Julie asked watching Cate's reaction. Cate kept her focus on her breakfast as she answered Julie's question.

'No, I have some people to see and a few leads to chase.'

'Oh really, what leads are they then?' Julie enquired this being the first she had heard of any such thing.

'I have a couple of acquaintances to look up who may have some info that could help us track down Diane Matisse.' Cate explained finishing with her breakfast placing her plate down on the patio next to her.

'And you're going to do this alone?' Julie asked in an annoyed tone.

'Well my contacts'

'Your snitches.'

'Whatever, they won't talk to me with strangers around. Sorry Julie this one I do alone. You go to the hospital check on Kris and the others see how they're doing. Just don't mention Kelly having shown up I don't think they're ready for that little shock yet.'

'I certainly wasn't.' Julie muttered. 'Fine, if you're going to go alone just please be careful and be at D24 early tonight. Kelly wants to see us before the fight.'

'And how are we to do that without Roth getting suspicious?' Cate asked

'Kelly said she had that all figured out just be there for six tonight, I guess we'll find out the rest when we get there. You want me to pass on any messages at the hospital?' Julie asked finishing her juice.

'Well, if Kris should wake up whilst you're there just tell her I'll check on her soon.' Cate half smiled as she stood up picking up her plate as she did heading into the house again leaving Julie on the patio finishing her breakfast. Half an hour later Cate was on her own in her Mustang heading out to the bad part of town, at least that's what Kelly always called it, Cate found some areas of it to be fun! Arriving at her destination Cate pulled into the back car park of a small pool hall. Entering into the dark and dusty establishment Cate walked up to the bar first trying to find the person she was looking for.

'Where's Stewie?' Cate asked the bar man who simply nodded towards the back pool tables as he continued cleaning glasses. 'You been keeping out of trouble?' Cate asked as she approached the short thin man wearing a grubby leather jacket, black jeans and a blue woollen skull cap covering his dark straw like hair.

'Promised I would.' Stewie answered barely turning to look at her.

'No you promised not to get caught again, especially by me.' Cate smirked as she sat on the pool table he was playing at.

'And I haven't so what do you want Fox?'

'I want information Stewie and you're going to give it to me.' Cate replied in a light and breezy tone picking up the white cue ball off of the table throwing one handed in the air and catching again.

'I don't know anything.' Stewie replied watching Cate's every motion.

'I haven't even asked you a question yet Stewie.'

'I still don't know anything.'

'Where is she?' Cate asked tightening her hand around the cue ball looking straight into Stewie's beady brown eyes.

'I don't even know who you're talking about Fox.' Stewie said crossing his arms across his chest.

'Now Stewie I'm in no mood to be playing games with you so why don't you just tell where she is and I'll leave you alone.' Cate said smiling whilst narrowing her eyes at him.

'You know what will happen to me if I tell you?' Stewie practically whispered across the table.

'Do you know what will happen to you if you don't?' Cate said coming as close to a threat as she wanted to. Stewie's eyes momentarily flicked from Cate to something behind her then back to her, too late, Cate was all ready aware of Stewie's flinch she quickly turned to face the thug behind her grabbing him by the shoulder before he could grab her and slammed her fist still holding the cue ball into his jaw. The thug went down hard to the floor spitting out teeth as he tried to get up from under the stars he was now seeing. 'Now speak up Stewie, it's harder to talk when your teeth are on the floor and your gums are bleeding.' Cate said throwing an angry warning look to Stewie as she used her foot forcefully to push the thug back down to the ground, he didn't seem to argue. Half an hour later Cate walked out of the pool hall back to her car, climbing in she turned the ignition and drove out of the car park heading back towards the office.

'You do know it's illegal to break into somebody's car right?' Cate asked the person hiding under the blanket on the floor of the back seats of the car.

'Well I didn't think it would be a good idea to be seen.'

'What are you doing here Jill, in fact how did you get here?' Cate asked as Jill climbed into the front passenger seat.

'I came here to make sure you had backup. Julie came to the hospital to check in on Kris she told us where you were headed. I grabbed a cab and came down after you.'

'You should be with Kris, not putting yourself out in danger.'

'And you should be?' Jill snapped back annoyed with Cate's response to her. 'You're in just as much danger Cate, God! You're not invincible Cate.' Cate put her foot down on the accelerator taking the next exit off the road to be able to pull over to secluded area from the main road. Bringing the car to a halt Cate swung open her car door getting out she slammed the door behind her, furious. Standing with her back to the car she tried to calm down, when that didn't work Cate let out a yell kicking whatever was at her feet away across the dirt road they were parked on. Jill sat and watched for a while before exiting the car. Stood with her door open resting her arm across the top of the door and her other arm on the roof of the car Jill kept her eyes on Cate's back. 'Are you finished?' Jill asked her like a mother asking a child if they had finished their tantrum.

'Not even close! Where do you and Kelly get off? She yells at me for doing my job and hits me, I have my ass kicked nearly every other night, and then...' Cate couldn't finish as she continued to get more and more angry at the situation and even herself channelling the anger through her Cate kicked her own car and carried on kicking it using the heel of her cowboy boot thrusting it harder and harder into the side passenger door.

'Cate stop.' Jill called to her from her side of the car her call not being noticed Jill moved round the car to Cate. 'Stop it Cate!' Jill said louder stood at the rear of the car watching as more and more damage was done to the beautiful machine. Cate continued kick out ignoring Jill who then threw herself at Cate sending them both down to the ground. 'Just stop!' Jill cried pinning Cate down calming her. Cate stopped as she focused on Jill seeing in her eyes the friend she had missed for so long, turning her eyes away Cate tried to move to get up but Jill held her down fast.

'You can get off me now Jill.'

'You gonna stop kicking the car or anything else for that matter?'

'For now at least.' Jill looked down at Cate not sure whether she should trust that kind of answer right now. 'Please Jill look your kind of hurting my side right now.' That made Jill move getting up to sit with her back propped against Cate's car. Cate gingerly sat up her hand held against her side as she sat next to Jill.

'Are you all right?' Jill asked looking straight ahead.

'Now I've got that out of my system.'

'You really messed up your car.' Jill said looking at the dents Cate had caused.

'Wouldn't be the first time doubt it will be the last. You should have seen what I did to my house.' Cate half smiled.

'I'm sorry Cate, about the hospital, the way I acted the things I said.' Jill apologised lowering her head as tears began to spill from her eyes.

'It's all right Jill, I understand.'

'No it's not all right I should never have said what I did.'

'And I should have looked after Kris but I can't change that either as much as I want to.'

'It wasn't your fault that Kris was shot that was Diane and for that we'll all make sure she pays.'

'How's Kris doing?' Cate nervously asked terrified by the answer.

'She's doing better, she hasn't woken up yet but the doctor said this morning that all indications are good that she'll recover we're just waiting for her to wake up. The sooner she does the better. Kelly came to the hospital last night.' Cate bit her lip as she shook her head annoyed with her older sister.

'What is she thinking?!' Cate angrily said. 'I'm sorry Jill, I know she came for Kris and you but...'

'No Cate I agree and yelled at her myself as much as a person can yell when whispering. She is sorry Cate, so sorry.'

'I know she is, truth is I don't care about the slapping, compared to the knocks I'd all ready taken that was nothing. It's everything else Jill. The secrets, the whole cloak and dagger of it all, the look on Julie's face every time Kelly's name is mentioned or she sees a photo of her and then Kelly turns up at the house. I just want this all over with.' Cate sighed leaning her head back against the car.

'We all do.' Jill agreed as silence fell between the friends.

'Come on, let's get you back to the hospital and Kris.' The Angels both stood turning to look at the dented car door.

'Think I can charge the repairs to Charlie?' Cate asked a slight devilish smile across her face.

'Worth a try kiddo, just say some thug did it.' Jill smiled putting an arm around Cate's shoulders. Being able to laugh a little at this time felt good to both of the Angels as they got back into the car and Cate drove them to the hospital.

Walking into Kris's room Jill and Cate found Bosley and Tiffany reading through files and papers whilst Julie sat by Kris's bedside. They all looked up as Cate and Jill entered into the room.

'Everything ok?' Julie asked looking at the pair of them, no signs of a scuffle between them that Julie could see so that was a good sign.

'Everything's fine.' Jill smiled walking up to the other side of Kris. 'How's my kid sister getting on?'

'No change since you left.' Julie smiled a sympathetic smile across to Jill as she answered; Jill kept her eyes on Kris nodding her head to what Julie had said.

'I think I'll go and get us some coffee maybe some food.' Tiffany offered getting up from the couch she was sitting on with Bosley.

'Sounds like a good idea, I'll come with you Tiff.' Bosley offered.

'Yeah me too, I could do with stretching my legs.' Julie said getting up stretching as she did. The team left the room leaving Cate and Jill alone with Kris.

'Hey there little sister I managed to find Cate and drag her in for a visit, so you could do the polite thing of waking up for us now and have a visit with us.' Jill said to her little sister who did not move to wake.

'Still playing stubborn I see.' Cate remarked with a warm smile to Jill who continued to look more worried and upset. 'Give her time Jill, Kris will come around soon I'm sure of it.'

'I hope so.' Jill said wiping away a tear before it fell with one hand, taking Kris's hand in the other. The door to the room opened Cate looked to see who it was ready on alert as a nurse stepped in sheepishly smiling.

'Excuse me. Miss Munroe, there's a call for you at the nurses station, a Miss Duncan?' The nurse said in question making sure Jill knew whom she was talking about. Jill smiled at the nurse nodding as she got up to make her way out to the phone.

'Say hi to Bri for me.' Cate called after Jill who turned back smiling to her. The room feel quiet again aside from the heart monitor attached to Kris. 'And then there were two.' Cate smiled to herself as she sat closer to Kris. 'You being stubborn short-stack not waking up, what are you waiting for? Kelly's all ready risen from the grave, so to speak. I'm sure you've got a few words for her so maybe you should wake up and share them with her.' Cate looked down at her hands not sure what else to say in this one sided conversation. 'You gotta wake up Kris and soon, we need you, we need all of us back together we're falling apart otherwise. I found out some thing's this morning that didn't exactly please me and you really wouldn't have liked the way I went about getting the answers but desperate times and all that. You shouldn't be here Kris this wasn't supposed to happen and especially not to you, I was meant to be looking after you, I made a promise to that fact and look what happened. Jill's crumbling kiddo, I know you're mad at her but this is a little harsh don't you think? The doctor says you're going to be fine you just need to wake up now, quit being so damned stubborn all ready.' Cate demanded as she got up from her seat walking towards the window looking out onto the front car park of the hospital. 'Final fight tonight and Kelly wants to meet before hand, not really sure why and it puts us all at risk doing that. She's being so careless coming out in the open the way she has been, I'm not looking forward to when Tiff and Bos find out she's alive either or what kind of shock you'll be in when you wake up and see her, it's all such a mess.' Cate said rubbing the back of her neck loosening the tension building there. Feeling the chain of her necklace Cate removed it holding the pendant of St. Christopher in her hand running her thumb over it. 'You know before every fight I give this to Julie and tell her to give it to you should anything happen to me, maybe I should have just given it to you when this all started might have helped, who knows.' Cate mused looking back out through the window again. Turning back to Kris and sitting down in the chair close to her Cate slipped the pendant into Kris's right hand closing the hand around it. 'How about you just keep it for now for me.' Cate smiled just as Jill walked back into the room.

'Anything?' Jill asked hopefully.

'Not yet Jill, give her some time she's just thinking things through, she'll be back. Kris is a fighter and a good one at that she'll be with us to bring down Diane and any one else for that matter.' Cate smiled to Jill.

'I hope you're right Cate I really do.' Jill solemnly said taking her seat back next to Kris's left side taking her little sisters hand again, Cate got up from her seat moving around to Jill wrapping her arms around Jill's shoulders resting her head on Jill's shoulders.

'Trust me.' Cate said. Jill placed her free hand on Cate's forearm lightly squeezing it.

'Always do.' Jill smiled weakly not taking her eyes away from Kris.

* * *

I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual but this seemed a good place to end the chapter and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting! Love hearing from y'all, keep that right up! Thanks, x


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Everyone congregated back in Kris's room. Tiffany, Bosley and Julie had returned with food and drink which had all the Angels and Bosley sat eating, even Jill with all her worries managed to eat something whilst keeping one eye on Kris.

'So what did your contact have to say?' Julie asked Cate before eating a forkful of pasta.

'Not much, nothing that we didn't all ready know.' Cate replied trying her best to dodge the question.

'Who did you go to see?' Bosley asked.

'Stewie.' Cate answered taking a drink from her soda can. Bosley sat forward hearing that, putting his coffee cup down on the table.

'You saw Stewie and he didn't have much to say? I find that hard to believe.'

'Why's that Bos?' Tiffany asked sat on the sofa resting her head on her hand propped on the back of the sofa.

'Because he's Diane's brother.' Bosley explained looking at Cate from under his eyebrows, he knew there was more to this than Cate was letting on.

'You went to see her brother and see him alone?' Tiffany questioned Cate as she sat straight on the sofa shocked by Cate's recklessness. 'Are you crazy?'

'How do you think we tracked her down last time?' Cate retorted. 'Stewie has always been a snitch and for a good deal he gave up his own sister. He's not dangerous, if anyone is to be feared in their family it's Diane and no other.' Cate pointed out. 'He was the best lead we had on her last time.'

'And this time?' Jill asked breaking her own silence looking up at Cate for the answer.

'He didn't know anything.'

'He didn't know anything?' Jill asked finding that hard to believe. 'He knew everything last time he must know something. What aren't you telling us Cate?' Jill asked verbally pushing Cate into a corner.

'Nothing Jill, you know everything I do, which isn't a lot. His sister hasn't been in touch with him in fact he's afraid for his own life.'

'Diane has a hit out on him?' Bosley asked.

'I doubt it I think just cutting him out of her life and business was enough, I'm not sure she'd kill her own brother.' Cate said taking a drink again.

'She'll just kill everyone else.' Jill remarked getting up from her seat heading back to Kris's side.

'Cate we ought to be making a move if we're going to get ready, pick up Marcus and still get to D24 on time.' Julie said looking at her watch.

'But the fight isn't until later tonight is it?' Tiffany asked confused.

'Being the latest finalist we get to check out the fighting arena early, get a feel for it apparently.' Cate quickly fibbed as Julie stood gathering her purse and jacket not looking at either Bosley or Tiffany.

'Call us as soon as it starts Julie and when it ends.' Bosley ordered with honest concern.

'Will do.' Julie smiled as she headed for the door looking back for Cate who was stood over Jill who sat with her back to the rest of the room not taking her eyes off of Kris.

'Be careful tonight, I don't want you ending up in here like this as well.' Jill whispered to Cate so only the two of them could hear what they were saying. 'Talk to that sister of yours, make some form of peace ok?' Jill asked looking up at Cate who nodded looking across to Kris. 'Promise me Cate.' Jill said taking a hold of Cate's sleeve. Placing a reassuring hand on Jill's shoulder Cate met her gaze and smiled.

'I promise.' Cate squeezed Jill's shoulder once more before turning to leave the room waving to the others as she left with Julie.

'Thanks for covering that in there.' Julie said as they walked down the corridors.

'Sure, can't let the cat out of the bag just yet.' Cate said trying to smile.

'Not sure Kelly would like being referred to as a cat.' Julie laughed.

'Well it's the more pleasant description I've used of late.' Cate said laughing slightly as they reached the elevator.

'Will Marcus still be at your place?' Julie asked as they travelled down in the elevator to the car park.

'I think he had some things to do at his clinic but he should be back there by now. Why?' Cate asked a devilish glint in her eyes, a lot may have been going on these last few days and weeks but some things hadn't gotten past her. Julie looked ahead at her blurred reflection in the elevator doors playing with her fringe ignoring Cate's look.

'No reason, just wondering, we don't want to be late meeting with Kelly that's all.'

'Uh-huh. Well don't worry Marcus is usually always on time.' Cate smiled watching Julie smiling to herself as the elevator doors opened to the underground car park.

* * *

'So she made contact with you then. Well, it was only a matter of time I suppose.' Diane Matisse said to her brother Stewie as she walked around him in the seat he was sat in practically trembling. 'Don't be so nervous around me Stewie, I'm not going to hurt you, you did as I asked you came to me as soon as she made contact and don't worry I'll make her pay for what she's done to you.' Diane said sitting on the edge of her desk looking at her brother who was wearing a neck brace and had a crutch with him his right foot wrapped in thick bandages and his right eye bruised. 'They'll all pay trust me.' Diane smiled and began to laugh.

* * *

'Cate! You ready we gotta go!' Marcus called out to Cate from the lounge.

'I'm coming Marcus calm down.' Cate calmly said as she walked out from her bedroom into the lounge where Julie and Marcus were waiting for her. Both looked and stared at Cate without saying a word. 'What?' Cate asked.

'You're not wearing the clothes Roth gave you?' Julie asked surprised to see Cate in her black jeans, red vest t-shirt covered with a black western styled shirt, with which Cate wore a black waistcoat over with a fox embroidered on the back.

'Not for this fight, if I'm going in there to really kick some ass, I'm going in as me not as some dressed up fighter for higher. Now, where did I leave my boots?'

'Under the coffee table.' Marcus said with a slight smile as Cate smiled nodding when she saw them, heading over to the couch to put them on. Seeing Cate wearing her normal garb made him feel more at ease with where she was about to be and was about to have to do.

'All right let's go and see this sister of mine.' Cate said slapping her thighs as she got up off the couch.

'You got the coin?' Julie asked Cate as they headed out the door.

'In my pocket.' Cate reassured tapping the front pocket of her jeans. 'Stop worrying.'

'Stop saying that.' Julie came back with smiling, something felt right about this evening, the mood Cate was in. Everything was going to be ok Julie thought to herself as they all got into Cate's Mustang.

'What happened here?' Marcus asked when he saw the dents in Cate's car.

'Some thug kicked the hell out of it.' Cate said plainly as she got into the driver's seat. Marcus shook his head smiling knowing exactly who the thug was as he got into the back seat of the car.

After a drive through the city Cate, Julie and Marcus arrived at D24. Parking around the back they all got out and headed through the back doors where they were met by the big guy that first took Cate through to meet with Kelly. He lead them into the office with blacked out windows again and left the room, Kelly entered finding Marcus and Cate were sat in the arm chairs whilst Julie stood looking out over the final fighting ring, an enclosed arena a larger size than the original ring with what looked like large Perspex panels surrounding it. All the seating that once was set out around the ring was removed to allow the room for this larger fighting space.

'It's good to see you all.' Kelly opened with as she sat on the sofa placing a file down on the glass coffee table, the others didn't make much effort to acknowledge Kelly's welcome.

'What have you got for us?' Cate asked pointing towards the file on the table.

'This is who you will be in the ring with tonight.' Kelly explained opening the file.

'You mean the guy in the ring is for real, he's not a cop?' Julie asked surprised and worried at the same time.

'No.' Kelly plainly answered. 'The agent we had in the ring Cate took down.' Kelly explained.

'I did, when did I do that?' Cate said flipping the file round so she could read it.

'The fight before last, for whatever reason the police didn't believe Cate would get through to the final the way she has.'

'They underestimated her.' Marcus commented looking away from Kelly towards the windows.

'They certainly did.' Kelly smiled towards her sister who was leafing through the file.

'So how good is this guy?' Julie asked sitting on the arm of the armchair Cate was sat in reading over her shoulder.

'Very good.' Kelly replied in a warning tone.

'And very big.' Cate said reading the fighters stats pointing them out to Julie.

'How many fights has he won?' Julie asked.

'He's still the reigning champ.' Kelly commented.

'But how many fights?' Marcus asked again facing Kelly now.

'This will be his tenth.' Kelly said getting up and walking over to the small bar in the corner of the office making herself a drink.

'You'd better make that for three.' Julie said watching Kelly who nodded. Cate kept her head down in the file as Kelly placed a soda down in front of her.

'I have video tape as well.' Kelly said placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. Kelly walked over to her desk picking up a remote control clicking a button on it which shut the blinds in the room, pressing another button activated a painting at one end of the room to lower to reveal a large screen, pushing one more button the screen came to life showing the fighting without sound. Everyone looked up to the screen studying the footage.

'He's good, what's his name?' Marcus asked watching the big brick house of a man slam his opponent into the Perspex walling.

'Tiny Tim.' Julie said looking down to the file in Cate's lap.

'Playing on the ironic. Nice.' Marcus commented as Tiny Tim slammed his opponent across his knee. Cate said nothing as she studied the tape looking for his weak spots, trying to see if there was a side to him that he favoured, he looked fight perfect, that was a problem.

'Well on the up side he's big and slow. That's the problem with being all muscle and not much else.' Cate said aloud after they watched the third fight in which Tiny's opponent was zipping around him until he got clothes lined by Tiny which looked like it nearly took his head off. Everyone in the room winced at that moment. By the ninth fight Cate was starting to see Tiny's flaws.

'His knees are weak, especially the left one. Look how he puts his weight on to the right one favouring it. There's a good weak spot to know.'

'And is it me or does he not notice things to well on his left side as well?' Julie asked.

'You're right Julie, looks like his sight isn't too great that side.' Kelly agreed.

'Probably from the amount of hits he's taken to that side. Remember how long he stayed down a couple of fights before this one, looked pretty dazed when that fighter kicked him sideways on into the wall.' Marcus pointed out picking up his drink. Cate took in all the information watching her new opponent as much as she could. Kelly had done good getting this for her; she may have just saved Cate from serious injury or being killed.

'Hey look at the time guys. Marcus we need to get downstairs to the changing rooms and get things set up.' Julie said realising that time was getting on; Marcus nodded finished his drink and stood up waiting for Julie to meet him at the side of the sofa.

'You two go on ahead, I'll be down in a few minutes.' Cate said as both Marcus and Julie turned to her expectantly. Understanding the sisters needed a moment they both nodded and left the office.

'How are you feeling?' Kelly asked as she watched Cate walk up to the screen still watching the big guy fight.

'Honestly.'

'Yeah, honestly.'

'Scared. I'm afraid that I'm going to fail, I'm scared that Kris won't wake up I'm just...' Cate turned to the windows away from the screen. Kelly switched off the screen opening up the blinds again.

'I'm scared too. Scared at what might happen to you out there tonight, that I can't get to you in time to help, I'm scared for Kris also. I'm also sorry for everything I've put you through and I'm so ashamed of myself and sorry for hitting you, which was unforgivable.' Kelly apologised sitting down in the armchair Cate had vacated. Cate walked over to her sister kneeling down in front of her covering Kelly's hands with her own. 'What's happening to us all?'

'We're being pushed to breaking point and it's exactly what Diane wants. I'm sorry to Kelly, I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did, I shouldn't have blamed you. I was just...'

'Angry at the situation that Charlie and I had put you in and you had a right to be. I won't do it again Cate I promise you that.' Kelly interrupted.

'You will, and if you don't Charlie will and we're all supposed that's what this job is all about.'

'But we could have gone about this in a completely different manner.' Kelly tried to argue but Cate simply smiled at her big sister tilting her head to one side.

'You know we could argue about this all night and I'd love to you have no idea how much I would love that but we'll never reach a compromise that satisfies us both. Let's just say we both had our faults in this and leave it at that right now I'm just happy you're here and alive. That pleases me more than anything else.' Kelly quickly moved her hands from under her sister's and threw her arms around her holding Cate tightly wishing she didn't have to let go. Cate held on just as tightly before breaking away and getting up to leave the room.

'I'd better get downstairs.' Cate said as she reached the door.

'Cate, please be careful tonight.' Kelly pleaded as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

'Always sis, see you afterwards. Just one more fight Kel and we're done and Roth is out of the way.'

'And we move onto Diane.' Kelly agreed. Cate looked over her shoulder to her sister and smiled.

'Exactly.' She said before opening the door and leaving the room. The room fell silent as Kelly sat looking at the door where her baby sister had just walked out praying that she would return as she was unharmed and safe.

'If only.' Kelly whispered to herself knowing that would be a miracle.

As Cate walked in through one door to her changing room to meet Julie and Marcus so did Roth through another.

'Good you're here.' He said upon seeing Cate.

'Where else would I be Mr. Roth, is everything ok?' Cate asked knowing full well that it wasn't. Roth would be upset about Jill's departure.

'I've had better days. Why aren't you wearing the clothes I had made for you?' Roth snapped in annoyance.

'Because if this is to be my final fight I'm going to wear what I want and be comfortable; besides if I fight more like myself there's a better chance I just might survive out there and who knows maybe even win.' Cate explained as she sat up on the padded bench.

'I see well, yes of course, whatever makes you feel comfortable I'm sure.' Roth said backing down and smugly smiling. 'Well I'd better get to my box seating to watch. Now remember that reward for winning this is substantial. I get control of the arena and you my dear become the new undefeated champ!' Roth excitedly said clapping Cate around the shoulder. Cate arched her eyebrow at Roth afterwards as she watched him swan out of the room. 'Good luck!' He called back waving his hand in the air.

'Jack ass.' Marcus said as Roth left.

'Total ass.' Julie agreed.

'So we're agreed that Roth is an ass?' Cate joked swinging her legs up onto the bench and lying down.

'We're agreed now let's just check your stitches one last time.' Marcus laughed as Cate sighed unfastening her waistcoat and shirt.

'I'm gonna take a walk around see what's going on around here to the lead up to the fight.' Julie decided as she left the room.

'She doing ok?' Cate asked Marcus once Julie was out of the room.

'Considering everything that's going on yeah, I'd say Julie's doing ok. She's worried about you though, we both are.' Marcus said as he checked over the stitches that were still holding strong, lightly tapping Cate's stomach to let her know everything was fine she began to pull her t-shirt down and her shirt together to button it again. 'Hold on Cate I brought you something I want you to put on.' Marcus said reaching into his bag. Baffled Cate sat up swinging her legs back down again. Marcus handed her a small Kevlar vest. 'I have some contacts of my own and got you this. Put it on.' Marcus ordered.

'You got me Kevlar? How sweet.' Cate teased.

'Just put it on smart ass.' Marcus said smiling. Cate did as she was told. 'It should be small enough not to be noticed but it will protect you as much as any Kevlar vest can.' Marcus explained Cate smiled to him as she began to fasten her shirt again.

'Thank you Marcus, you think of everything.' Cate said kissing Marcus on his forehead. 'So, what's going on between you and Julie?' Cate asked off the cuff. Marcus spluttered, taken completely off guard by the question, Cate just laughed at his response as Julie walked back into the room.

'What's going on in here?' Julie asked not being able to stop herself from smiling with them.

'Oh nothing,' Cate said. 'what's happening out there?'

'They're getting ready to start. Are you ready?' The mood suddenly changed in the room to that of complete seriousness. It was time.

'Ready as I'll ever be, let's go.' Cate said pulling her waistcoat down straightening it. Leading the way Cate walked out of the changing room to the main arena with Marcus and Julie not far behind her. As they entered into the arena Julie and Marcus walked to their separate out of view sitting area, across the room and through the fighting ring Cate spotted Tiny Tim walking through to the arena.

'Damn, he's bigger in real life.' Cate whispered to herself trying not to show her shock and concern to the fact, lifting her eyes to the boxed seating she could see Roth in his and looked towards the blacked out windows where she knew Kelly was watching.

'Fighters please make your way to the podium.' The MC called out over the microphone. Both Cate and Tiny did as they were asked heading up to the podium. 'Please place your coins onto the podium.' Both fighters again did as they were asked, Tiny looked Cate up and down before growling and chuckling to himself.

'Don't worry sweetheart it will all be over before you know it.' Tiny said.

'Great.' Cate said walking away from him back to her side of the ring where a man stood waiting for her so he could open the door to allow Cate into the enclosed ring.

'Watch your back Angel.' The door man said. Cate turned and lowered her head to him hearing what he had to say. One of the many cops Cate thought. 'Don't worry we'll stop the fight if it gets too bad.' He whispered to Cate.

'Great.' Cate sarcastically whispered back looking into the ring.

'Fighters enter!' The MC called out. Cate noticed straight away how quiet the room was, it was almost distracting to her having been used to the crowds for so long, but then that was the point Cate realised, to distract you from your fight. 'Close all doors.' The MC called out snapping Cate back to the fight at hand.

'I'd better go call the others.' Julie said as she got up from her seat walking back towards the changing room. Marcus nodded in agreement as he kept his eyes on Cate.

* * *

Back at the hospital in Kris's room Jill and Tiffany still sat in the same positions waiting for news from Julie on the fight or for Kris to finally wake up. Bosley walked back into the room after stepping out to take the phone that had come in for him. Both Angels turned towards him expectantly.

'That was Julie, the fight has just started.' Bosley explained taking his seat back next to Tiffany.

'How's everyone there?' Tiffany asked.

'Julie said they were fine, Cate was ready but the guy she's fighting...'

'He's big?' Tiffany asked.

'His name is Tiny Tim.' Bosley said.

'So he's huge.' Tiffany said leaning forward now worried again.

'Yeah. This is gonna be a hard fight.' Bosley said leaning back in his seat. Jill listened to the other two whilst she sat by her sister still holding onto her hand, closing her eyes Jill said a silent prayer asking for a miracle.

'Jill?' A familiar voice weakly asked for at the same time as squeezing Jill's hand. Jill sat straight to attention as Kris's eyes fluttered open; tears began to fall again from Jill's eyes this time from sheer joy and relief.

'Kris!' Jill exclaimed, standing up and over her little sister. 'I'm right here sweet pea, you're going to be ok.' Jill looked round to Bosley and Tiffany who were both stood, Bosley left the room to go and get the doctor or nurse as Tiffany moved to stand by the other side of Kris.

'You had us worried there.' Tiffany softly said smiling down at Kris.

'Like to keep you on your toes.' Kris smiled groggily looking at Tiffany as the doctor entered with Bosley not far behind him.

'I'd better go call Charlie.' Tiffany said once she got the all clear nod from the doctor who performed some tests with Kris. Kris breathed in as deeply as she could before twinges of pain stopped her.

'That's going to hurt for a few weeks yet.' The doctor smiled to Kris as he wrote down notes on her chart. 'Take it east, get some rest and I'll check on you again in a few hours, buzz if you need anything.' The doctor said as he turned and walked out of the room. Lifting her right arm to rest across her stomach Kris felt something in her right hand. Opening it she found Cate's pendant.

'What's happened?' Kris asked looking from the pendant to Jill and then Bosley. Jill sat beside Kris to explain.

* * *

Meanwhile at D24 Cate and Tiny stood in the enclosed arena waiting for the go from the MC.

'Tonight is a very important night.' The MC began. 'Tonight sees our reigning champ face our new rising star fighter. Ladies and gentlemen, for your pleasure welcome to the final show down. Fighters ready!' The MC called out both Cate and Tiny got themselves into a prepared stance.

'Fight!'

* * *

**_All right everyone, we're getting close to the end!!! Well, not overly close but we're getting there. I can read the numbers, a lot of you are reading, which is awesome, keep it up and if you can drop me a review?! Don't normally ask but it's nice to hear ya! Enjoy! AJ5 ;-)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Cate once the fight began. She felt herself move around Tiny Tim, circling waiting for the first move to be made and it was; Tiny moved in for the first strike which Cate blocked and made her own move which Tiny caught. Pulling Cate's arm, Tiny pulled Cate towards him so that he had a clear shot at her which he took punching her straight in the gut knocking the wind out of her Cate doubled uncontrollably over to which Tiny again used to his advantage bringing his right forearm down onto her back sending Cate sprawling to the floor. Coughing Cate started to pick herself up just too late as she was kicked clear across the floor into the far sidewall of the arena slamming her back into the Perspex. Cate watched dazed as Tiny threw his arms into the air cheering himself for what he had just done. Pushing herself up into a seated position Cate slowly got her breath back just as Tiny came over and swiftly grabbed her around the throat dragging her up off the floor Cate's back pressed into the wall. Struggling for air Cate writhed in his grasp trying to loosen his grip to no avail as Tiny just laughed at her pitiful attempt bringing her closer to him and laughing down her ear before quickly slamming her back again into the Perspex with such force Cate was sure she heard something crack, she just wasn't sure if it was her or the Perspex, she had however managed to keep her head forward so that her shoulder blades and back took the brunt of the attack. Tiny released her after that and laughed again as Cate slid quickly down to the ground again gasping for air. Cate brought her legs up to her chest and then double kicked Tiny into his gut pushing him back away from her getting herself to her feet Cate managed to pull off a right handed upper cut before Tiny could retaliate from the kick. Shaking off the hit Tiny came back at Cate and hit her hard to her head knocking Cate to one knee, he followed this with another punch to the same spot sending Cate down to the ground again, Cate's head began to spin as blood from a now fresh cut above her right eyebrow began to spill down into her right eye making the vision in that eye blurred at best. Everything slowed down again as Cate found it harder to keep getting up just to be rewarded with another pounding, she looked around to see where Tiny was only to find his trunk like arms wrap around her lifting her up off the ground then tightening. Cate cried out in pain as Tiny began to squeeze, everything began to flash before Cate as the pain grew more and more intense and the difficulty to breathe became worse. The last few weeks and all that had happened flashed before her. Kelly's gravestone, Julie's tearful breakdown, Kris's anger and destruction, Jill shooting her, seeing Kelly for the first time, Kris being shot. Kris being shot, that did it, seeing Kris being shot replayed in her mind made Cate snap back, that and Tiny whispering in her ear.

'I got a message for ya sweetheart.' Tiny breathed heavily into Cate's ear as he squeezed his arms around her again, something inside Cate definitely cracked that time and now she was ready to respond.

'I don't have time for messages right now Tiny.' Cate managed to say between breathes, lifting her left leg up a little higher than it all ready was off the ground Cate brought it down hard onto Tiny's left knee, Tiny let out an agonising cry releasing Cate straight away who fell straight to the floor, once there Cate kicked Tiny again this time to the side of his left knee, once Tiny lowered himself over his knee wrapping his hands around it Cate lifted her legs up together in unison pushing herself up from the ground she kicked Tiny in the right side of his head with all the force she could muster, it was enough as Tiny lost his balance crashing down into the wall awkwardly then sliding down to the floor. Cate moved away from him trying to catch a breath, which she found unbelievably hard to do. Cate turned when she heard a cry from Tiny as he got to his feet beating his chest and crying out like a gorilla, his eyes seemed a blazed with rage as he looked down at Cate then began to run for her, looking behind Cate saw how close she was again to the Perspex wall of the arena this was not going to end well if she didn't think of something fast.

* * *

Back at the hospital Jill had finished explaining to Kris what had happened in the last day nearly two since she was shot.

'We have to get to Cate now!' Kris yelled trying to get up out of bed but aside from the searing pain stopping her Jill also pinned her down in her bed.

'Are you crazy!' Jill yelled back. 'You've only just woken up you can't go anywhere Kris don't be so foolish, Cate has protection with her she'll be ok.' Kris couldn't argue, as much as she wanted to, there was no way she was going to be able to do anything, just moving herself the way she did was excruciatingly painful.

'But what if she…'

'Cate's going to be fine, we both know that, she's strong.'

'Stronger than all of us.' Tiffany agreed coming swiftly into the room hearing the commotion outside the room after calling Charlie.

'We can't lose her too Jill, we just can't.' Kris said her eyes filling with tears as she put her head back feeling useless.

'She'll be all right Kris, just concentrate on you now and getting better.' Tiffany instructed as Jill looked helplessly down at her little sister knowing she couldn't yet tell Kris what she wanted to, not until they were all back together and the fighting was shut down.

* * *

'Why haven't they shut down the fight!' Julie demanded in a tone only Marcus could hear.

'I don't know Julie.' Marcus simply replied as he watched Tiny beat his chest roaring at Cate beginning to rush towards her. Marcus desperately wanted to go and stop the fight and pull Cate out but he just couldn't looking away for a moment to the blacked out windows above the arena Marcus quickly snapped his view back to the fight when he heard an almighty crash.

Tiny had come rushing at Cate who's only thought was to stand and push as hard as she could at just the right moment. Waiting for Tiny to be practically on top of her Cate swiftly stood up grabbing Tiny using his momentum against him Cate managed to lift and toss Tiny through the Perspex, the top half of the Perspex walling was the weaker part, Tiny being the size he was forced the Perspex to break under his weight as he went through. Cate stumbled back after he'd gone through managing to just about stay standing as the MC came on over the loud speakers.

'Fox wins! Fox wins!' It was all over Cate thought as she fell to her knees still having trouble breathing deeply. 'With Tiny Tim being knocked out of the arena literally and in no way getting back up again after that Fox is our winner, congratulations team Roth, you are the new holder of the Ultimate Fights.' The MC carried on talking but Cate wasn't listening she concentrated on just trying to stay conscious when all of a sudden strong arms again wrapped around her looking up she saw Marcus and Julie pulling her to her feet and practically dragging her out of the arena back to the changing room. Placing Cate up on the padded bench she began to really struggle for air, Marcus went straight into action knowing what the problem would be. Pulling open her waistcoat and shirt and lifting her t-shirt Marcus unfastened the Kevlar vest, the affect was visible straight away as finally Cate was able to breathe.

'Take it easy Cate, we don't want you hyperventilating on us.' Marcus said with a broad smile trying to comfort his friend as she coughed and gasped for the much needed air. Blood was visibly seeping from under Cate's bandages from her knife wound, again. Marcus felt around Cate's ribcage seeing what other damage had been done with every painful intake of breath he knew there was some serious damage. 'Looks like he's either cracked or broken some of your ribs obvious bruising all over, the cut above your eye will need cleaning and stitches.' Marcus said looking it over making sure it was the cut above the eye causing the blood spill and nothing else. 'Sit up for me Cate.' Doing as she was asked Marcus checked her back for any visible damage, running his hand across her shoulders Cate flinched and gasped again in pain. 'Sorry, you're going to need so many x-ray's when we get you to the hospital.'

'Not that many.' Roth said as he entered into the room dropping an unconscious Julie to the floor. Marcus turned and began to move towards Julie when Roth spun around kicking Marcus in the side of the head sending him crashing to the ground, out cold.

'Marcus!' Cate called out as she watched her friend crumple down to the ground. Making a move all too slow for Roth, he backhanded her across the face sending her crashing towards the floor off of the bench. With her back to Roth Cate slipped her hand under her t-shirt to fasten her Kevlar vest again into place and just in time as Roth grabbed her by the collar of her shirt forcing her to look at him.

'You took my lady from me.' He said in a calm menacing tone before punching Cate in the face. Shaking off the hit she looked at him with a grin.

'She was never your lady Roth, just like you're no pirate.' Roth responded by hitting her again harder and dropping her to the floor.

'It takes a pirate to know a pirate.' Roth said as he looked down at Cate pulling a gun from the holster at the small of his back.

'I'm not a pirate Roth, maybe a Privateer but not a pirate.'

'You're certainly no Angel.'

'Tell me about it.' Cate sniggered.

'You took my Lady!' Roth yelled again.

'Oh God, this again didn't I just explain, she's not yours and if you want someone to blame for her leaving talk to Diane Matisse.' Cate said back wiping the trickle of blood from her lip on the back of her hand not moving to stand up staying on the ground where Roth still held his gun trained over her.

'Ah yes Miss Matisse. An extraordinarily insane woman, she asked me to pass on a message to you.'

'Again with the messages, you know you bad guys really pick the worst times to give these messages.' Cate quipped trying to buy herself some time to figure something out or at least hope that maybe Kelly would be here soon. Roth stamped down on Cate's knee causing her to cry out in pain.

'It's a message I very much agree with.'

'Terrific.' Cate said through gritted teeth.

'Vengeance is mine, so saith the Lord.' Roth preached before locking his aim and firing into Cate's chest twice. Smiling at a job well done Roth began to turn to leave the room.

'Roth! Hold it!' Kelly yelled as she rushed into the room seeing the people she cared for laying on the ground not moving.

'Why Miss Garrett, what a most disappointing surprise.' Roth said with a twisted smile. 'I'm afraid you're a little late, your friend here is gone.' Roth said pointing with his gun towards Cate who lay motionless on the floor.

'That's me Roth, always fashionably late to the party. Put the gun down.' Kelly sternly ordered pointing her revolver at him. Roth raised his gun looking at it then to Kelly smiling.

'Now where would the fun in that be?' Roth asked Kelly tilting his head to one side. 'Come now don't you want to shoot me? I have just slain your partner here.' Roth said again indicating towards Cate. 'Revenge seems to be the theme here Roth.' Kelly coolly said keeping her gun trained on him.

'Revenge and scripture, rather poetic don't you think?' Roth baited.

'What I think Mr Roth is that you should learn your scripture before you repeat it. "Vengeance is mine, I will repay, saith the Lord." King James Old and New Testaments.' Roth looked at Kelly baffled by her response. 'In other words it is the Lord himself and not you or I who shall choose to take revenge.' Roth was about to respond when his arm holding his gun was slapped down and he was slammed hard into the metal lockers not once but twice and then released as he fell unconscious to the floor.

'Nice distraction sis.' Cate managed to say before falling down to the ground. Kelly rushed over to her sister's side as the police came running into the room to cuff Roth taking him away.

'Call the paramedics!' Kelly yelled at them.

'They're all ready on their way, should be here any time now.' One of the police men said as they dragged Roth out of the room. Kelly picked up Cate turning her so that she lay with her head rested in Kelly's lap.

'Cate, Cate, wake up now, come on, talk to me.' Kelly urgently said gently shaking her sister trying to rouse her. Turning behind her Kelly saw Marcus on the floor, reaching over to him Kelly tried to wake him for his help but to no avail. 'Please Caitlin, please wake up, come on we need you, I need you just stay with me now help's on the way.' All of a sudden a Kelly felt someone place their hand on her shoulder turning she saw Marcus crawling along the floor around to Cate's side.

'Let's just check her over Kelly, Cate's strong she'll be ok.' Marcus assured Kelly as he placed two fingers to Cate's neck trying to locate a pulse, in Kelly's own panic she hadn't even tried that herself. Marcus took Kelly's hand placing it on Cate's throat covering where his two fingers were pressed, Kelly smiled to Marcus with relief as she felt the strong pulse under her young sisters skin. 'Strong and steady.' Marcus smiled as he got up to go and check on Julie who was beginning to stir, just then the paramedics burst onto the scene. Everything then seemed to go into slow motion for Kelly as the paramedics took Cate out of her arms and began to tend to her.

_Sometimes I'm afraid when you go  
Sometimes I'm afraid when you come home  
Underneath it all ...  
I think I'm afraid when there's nothing wrong._

Kelly sat back feeling helpless and Cate still made no effort to move or take notice when the paramedics called to her, trying to get a response from her.

_But if I was fearless ...  
Could I be your reckless friend  
_And if I was helpless ...  
_Could you be the one comes rushing in._

Kelly again felt a hand on her shoulder looking up she saw it was Julie who's eye were trained on Cate also as the paramedics continued their work checking over all of Cate, removing the Kevlar vest, giving her injections, running more tests, placing a brace around her knee and neck before placing her onto a stretcher.

_There's something that I never told  
When I find myself slipping off of my pedestal  
I'm a fierce believer afraid to fall.  
_

The paramedic turned to Kelly mouthing something to her but it was getting through, Kelly wasn't hearing him until Julie pulled her up off the floor and pushed her on after the paramedics.

'Go with her Kelly.' Julie had said the sound slowly filtering through. Following the paramedics through the back exit of the club to where the ambulance was parked they lifted Cate on the stretcher into the back of the rig when the paramedic turned to Kelly offering her his hand to steady her as she climbed in the back with them. The doors to the back of the ambulance slammed shut, someone banged on the doors giving the signal for the driver to move on.

_But if I was fearless ...  
Could I be your reckless friend  
And if I was helpless ...  
Could you be the one comes rushing in._

The sound of the sirens was deafening even through the ambulance Kelly wondered how the paramedic, who stayed with Cate throughout the journey to the hospital, could even concentrate on what he was doing. Still Cate didn't wake up.

_Sometimes I'm afraid of the dark  
I can't find the light in my heart  
I can see my hand pushing away from you  
Hard as I can_

All too suddenly the ambulance stopped and the back doors swung open as if by magic. The paramedic who was driving was at the foot of the ambulance guiding the stretcher out as the second pushed it towards him helping lowering Cate down. He then looked back to Kelly who followed suit jumping down out of the ambulance following after them through into the emergency room. Kelly was stopped as they went through the swing doors of the ER examination room.

_But if I was fearless ...  
Could I be your reckless friend  
And if I was helpless ...  
Could be the one comes rushing in._

_Sometimes I'm afraid when you go ..._

'She's in good hands.' One of the paramedics said as he and his partner wheeled out their stretcher heading back to their rig. Kelly nodded thanking them for what they had done as much as she could verbalise it, the paramedics didn't seem to mind Kelly's current lack of vocabulary, they must be used to it Kelly thought later.

'Kelly!' she turned hearing her name seeing Jill running towards her, her blonde feathered hair bouncing along as she sprinted to her dodging past people in her rush. Instantly Jill threw her arms around Kelly as soon as she was able to.

'She's going to be ok.' Jill said into Kelly's ear as she looked over Kelly's shoulder into the exam room Cate was still in when they heard a metallic crash. Both Angels burst into the room to see what the problem was fearing the worst only to find Cate sat bolt up with metal dish's, medical trays and stands all over the floor.

'Are you crazy?!' They heard Cate yell. Kelly and Jill rushed past the doctors and nurses who were trying to restrain Cate.

'Cate, calm down you're safe here.' Kelly said trying to calm her wild sister.

'Safe? They damn near tried to electrocute me!' Cate called.

'We were about to attempt to shock your sister as we had lost her pulse.' The doctor explained straightening his glasses on his nose from there surprised skewed place they were seated after Cate's outburst.

'Doctor, the leads to the monitor.' A nurse pointed out where the leads were not properly connected. Cate fell back onto the bed again exhausted and in pain.

'I hate hospitals.' She said before passing out again.

* * *

_**Lyrics in italics from the Cyndi Lauper song 'Fearless' - all rights of that to her. I heard the song and had to include it in this fic. Never done that before but thought it suited.**_

_**Hope you liked R&R please... AJ5. x**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Julie sat quietly in Cate's room nursing the headache she had from Roth having hit her so hard. Cate was asleep she had been since passing out in the emergency room after the defibrillator debacle. Kelly had gone to Kris's room to reveal herself to the rest of the team, having all ready experienced that Julie decided to stay out of the firing line and stick with Cate as she had done since Cate returned home from Europe. Leaning back in her chair Julie closed her eyes resting them for a moment, she didn't hear the door open as Marcus walked into the room, he saw Julie sat in the chair her head back and eyes closed smiling he walked to the foot of Cate's bed picking up her chart reading it to see how she was doing he continued to smile as the information in the file told him Cate would be fine, in time. Moving over to Julie, Marcus knelt down in front of her gently shaking her knee to wake her. Julie woke confused looking down to Marcus with a relieved smile.

'How's the head?' He asked looking into Julie's brilliant blue eyes.

'It's a little delicate, how about yours?' Julie asked placing her hand over his on her knee.

'About the same. Has there been any change, has Cate woken up yet?' Marcus asked looking to Cate over his shoulder.

'Not yet but I'm not surprised, with the meds and just pure exhaustion on Cate's part I should think her body's pleased for the rest.' Julie smiled looking to her friend who peacefully slept.

'Kelly been in yet?'

'No, she's still with the others explaining and apologising.' Julie leaned back again in her seat her bright eyes clouding over.

'And you're not there for that?' Marcus said confused as he moved to the empty seat next to her.

'Nope, I'd rather not be there for that but here with someone who may just need me.' Julie replied nodding towards Cate.

'So what will happen now? Roth's in jail the fighting ring is all broken up and others involved arrested, but this is really only the beginning for you all isn't? You now have this Diane to go after.' Marcus was fuelled with questions some of which Julie didn't really have an answer for.

'Right now Marcus I think we need to repair ourselves. The team is pretty broken and needs to heal literally as well as figuratively. What Jill and Kelly did although we might understand it, it was unfair to all of us and placed us in some danger, we have to fix that and build trust again. They betrayed us in some respect they didn't trust in us enough to let us in on the plan.'

'They felt they were doing the right thing.' Marcus said trying to justify Jill and Kelly's actions as much as he could.

'But look what it got us, Kris nearly dies and Cate's laid up in here with broken ribs, a dislocated knee, hair line fractures on her shoulder blades and more cuts and bruises besides. Whatever they felt they were doing they were wrong.' Julie finished, trying not to raise her voice too much for fear of disturbing Cate.

'Bright side,' Marcus began taking Julie's hand again trying to calm her. 'we got to meet.' Julie felt her face turn red as Marcus looked deep into her bright blue eyes again.

'I think I'm going to be sick. Jeez Marcus, either ask her out on a date or get out of the room.' Cate groggily said as she woke.

'About time you woke up Fox.' Julie teased smiling as Cate tried moving around a little in her bed having to stop when different areas of pain all began to shoot through her. 'Take it easy now, you're pretty banged up.' Julie said helping Cate into a more comfortable position sitting up in her bed.

'So I hear. How many ribs are broken?' Cate asked as Julie carefully placed another pillow behind Cate's head.

'Four to be exact and another three are badly bruised.' Marcus explained.

'Terrific.' Cate said all ready fed up with being in the hospital room in the hospital bed.

Marcus smiled to his friend. 'You also had a dislocated knee which the doctor's re-set whilst you were out cold and you have fractures, hair line fractures to your shoulder blades from when Tiny slammed you into the walling of the fighting arena.'

'Yeah don't remind me.' Cate said wincing as she moved again just slightly. 'How long am I stuck here?'

'A few days.' Julie said from her seated position on Cate's bed by her feet.

'That's not going to happen.' Cate stated.

'Yeah it is.' Marcus came back with. 'You need to rest Cate and you're going to do it here with doctors and nurses supervision.'

'Oh please, with you, Julie and Kelly around me constantly I won't need the medical staff of a hospital.' Cate said dismissing Marcus's order.

'You're staying.' Julie re-affirmed. Cate huffed annoyed at her friends.

'You know what, fine. Where's that sister of mine anyway?' Cate asked moving the subject away from her for the moment.

'She's with Kris and the others.' Julie explained looking down at her hands.

'How is Kris?' Cate asked in all seriousness, having not been conscious to discover that Kris was in fact awake and aware of what was going on, Cate was extremely concerned.

'She's awake and doing fine.' Julie said straight away to Cate's relief. 'Kelly's with Jill in Kris's room explaining their actions to the rest of the team.

'How did they all take the news, actually how did they take to Kelly walking into the room?' Cate asked more interested in that than anything else.

* * *

_A couple of hours before Cate had woken._

Kelly stood outside Kris's hospital room door her hand on the handle; she took several deep breaths before she dared to enter in.

'Come on Garrett.' She whispered to herself. 'Time to face the music.' Kelly pushed open the door walking into the room. Everyone was stood or sat around Kris's bed as Jill filled them in on Cate's condition, they all turned as Kris gasped when she saw Kelly walk towards them.

'My God.' Tiffany said first standing up from her seated position at the foot of Kris's bed her broad smile dropping into a look of pure shock.

'Hello everyone.' Kelly said with her nervous smile.

'Kelly?' Bosley said, as if questioning his own sanity, to see if it was really true.

'It's really me Bos.' Kelly smiled placing her hand on his arm. Bosley took her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace.

'Thank God.' Bosley said as tears stung his eyes. Tiffany moved towards her next taking Kelly into her arms also.

'But how?' Tiffany asked taking a seat in one of the vacant chairs by Kris's bed.

'That's a long story.' Kelly said looking to Kris and Jill.

'Well, we've got the time.' Kris said coldly, Kelly could tell from Kris's reaction and body language that she was angry. Kelly took a seat opposite Tiffany and began to explain everything from the explosion, to calling in Cate from Europe, to Jill going undercover with Roth, to the fight club, to now.

'I'm sorry all of you, I truly am but Charlie and I saw an opportunity and we took it.' Kelly finished with.

'And you agreed to this as well?' Kris asked her sister who had sat quietly throughout Kelly's explanation.

'I felt I had to Kris.' Jill simply replied.

'After you promised me you would never do this to us again.' Kris said becoming angrier by the thought of it all.

'Kris please don't be angry with Jill if anyone please be angry with me and Charlie.' Kelly pleaded.

'Oh believe me I am.' Kris seethed. 'Do you have any idea what you put us all through?' Kris said trying not raise her voice too much as it hurt to.

'I do and I'm so very sorry for that Kris really I am.'

'Well that doesn't work for me Kel, not this time, how could y'all think this was possibly the best way to go about this case? I was unbelievably fierce with Cate, when we should have been pulling together. Do you realise how much we could have avoided if you had told us all?' Kris continued.

'Kris please, calm down.' Jill soothingly said as Kris snapped her hand away from her sister.

'Don't tell me to calm down Jill, don't you dare. Does Julie know you're alive?' Kris demanded looking straight at Kelly who nodded looking down to her hands, she knew this was going to be hard but didn't think it would be like this. 'What she has put herself through, she blamed herself Kelly, she blamed herself for your death.'

'I know Kris and I have spoken to her, she's as angry as you are.' Kelly said.

'That would explain why she's not here.' Tiffany chipped in agreeing with some of what Kris said and understanding why Kelly and Jill had done what they did.

'What else would you have me say Kris other than I'm sorry?' Kelly asked beginning to get a little angry herself.

'Get out.' Kris demanded.

'What?' Kelly breathed out.

'Kris.' Jill began to protest.

'Both of you.' Kris said turning to Jill. 'Just get out I can't bear to look or talk to you, just get out.' Kris turned away from her sister and best friend whom she would also call a sister. Jill stood and turned looking towards Kelly who sat in shock before meeting Jill's eyes and getting up also, both walked out together. Tiffany and Bosley sat quietly in the room watching their friends leave whilst Kris quietly sobbed in her bed looking away from them.

Once outside Kris's room Jill and Kelly sat down in the waiting area around the corner. Both Angels sat in silence.

'I don't know why I thought that would be easy.' Kelly said wringing her hands as she spoke. Jill looked at Kelly smiling weakly from the opposite small couch.

'We both knew it would be hard on them all we just assumed once all was over they'd accept us back with open arms.'

'Are we really still so naive after all these years?' Kelly asked rhetorically tilting her head to one side as she did.

'Hadn't you better go and check on Cate?' Jill asked.

'And have her yell at me too?' Kelly asked knowing full well that Cate was going to be ok with rest.

'I thought you two had made peace.' Jill said confused.

'We made some form of peace I think before the fight but, oh, I don't know Jill, when did it all get so hard?' Jill laughed a little at Kelly who looked hurt by the reaction, Jill got up and plopped herself down next to her dear friend.

'It got hard right about the time you found your baby sister.' Jill said hugging Kelly. 'Come on I'll go with you to see her.' Jill stood holding her hand out for Kelly who slipped her hand into Jill's when Jill pulled her up from her seat.

'She did it to me again.' Kelly spoke up as they walked through the corridors to Cate's room.

'Did what?' Jill asked confused.

'Scared the hell out of me.'

'What do you mean?'

'When I burst into the changing to help Cate and the others I heard the gunshots moments before I entered, Roth kept pointing towards Cate with his gun gloating about what he thought he had done, I think I only started breathing again when I saw her move and start to get up to take down Roth.'

'I would have liked to have been there to see that part.' Jill said smiling slightly.

'Then she collapsed again and everything went into slow motion until I saw her yelling at the doctors in the ER.'

'She certainly has a way about her your sister.' Jill joked recalling the scene.

'Yeah.' Kelly agreed as they reached the door to Cate's private room. Kelly again hesitated before entering the room, Jill nudged her on.

'I'm right with you, go on.' Jill said nudging her again through the door. As they walked into the room they heard the three friends in the room talking, laughing and Cate groaning in pain.

'Stop making me laugh, it hurts.' Cate said as she placed her hand across her ribs her smile became a little more subdued when she saw Jill and Kelly enter into the room. 'It didn't go well with Kris then?' Cate asked, Marcus and Julie confused by the sudden question turned to see Jill and Kelly. Jill took a seat next to Marcus shaking her head as she brought her legs up underneath her on the seat.

'Are you really that surprised?' Julie asked.

'No not really.' Kelly answered honestly still standing at the foot of Cate's bed looking at her sister being able to see the injuries she had received more clearly, the cut above her eye and the bruising Cate had to her face, her hands had small wrappings over them after the nurses had cleaned and taken care of the cuts and grazes Cate had on them from all the fighting, Kelly noticed Cate wincing every time she moved slightly or breathed too deeply. The room stayed quiet for a while until Marcus finally broke the silence.

'So how did you two stay in contact, through Charlie?' It had been bothering Marcus since he knew Jill and Kelly were both working together.

'No not Charlie, that was too much of a risk sometimes, we decided on another way.' Kelly began to explain.

'Which was?' Julie asked also intrigued.

'The local newspaper, in the classifieds where people leave messages for others, we contacted each other through that.' Jill continued explaining.

'But wouldn't that have been noticed by Roth or someone?' Marcus asked.

'We used number ID's, mine was 1013.' Jill explained.

'Why those numbers?' Julie asked.

'Because J and M are the tenth and thirteenth letter in the alphabet.' Cate answered. Julie smiled nodding counting out the numbers and letters in her head.

'So that would make Kelly.' Julie said figuring it out.

'117.' Kelly answered. 'It was a quick and under the radar way of communicating.' The room fell silent again Marcus picked up on the tension in the room between the sisters and Jill.

'Julie, how about I buy you coffee and a snack in the cafeteria?' Marcus offered standing up, Julie getting the idea agreed.

'Sure, sounds good to me, you be ok?' Julie asked Cate as she got down from Cate's bed.

'I'll be fine you two go.'

'You want anything?' Marcus asked as he handed Julie her purse.

'My release papers.' Cate said with a devilish grin.

'Not happening.' Jill, Kelly, Marcus and Julie said together. With the other two gone Kelly took the seat next to Cate's bed that Marcus had left vacant.

'Maybe I should give you two some time.' Jill began to say when Cate interrupted.

'Oh no, you're staying right here, don't think you're getting out here that easily.' Cate sternly said as Jill sat back into her seat like a school child in trouble with the principal.

'How are you feeling?' Kelly asked realising she hadn't asked that yet.

'I feel like I had my ass kicked by a ten ton gorilla and I'm kind of pissed off about it.' Cate said looking to her sister. 'What did you say to Kris?'

'We told her the truth.' Jill began to explain. 'We, well Kelly explained why everything was done the way it was.'

'And Kris hit the roof.' Cate summarised to which the other two nodded in answer. 'Well, you can't blame her.' Cate said laying her head back as she tried to breath in a little deeper without causing herself too much discomfort. Looking back to her sister and Jill she saw the expressions on their faces of hurt and shock. 'Oh come on you two, you didn't really think that Kris would have just held open her arms and forgive all did you? You made these decisions for us without consulting us, Kris thought she had lost everything believe me when I tell you that a drunk Kris can hit just as hard if not harder than a sober Kris. I don't ever want to see her go through that again when it can be avoided. As for me well, I can't afford to refurbish my house again after this is over with.' Cate finished.

'What do you mean by that?' Kelly asked confused.

'It doesn't matter now, look I'll talk to Kris but I think you should do us all a favour for now and just give her some space, don't be too far away but don't be pushy either.' Cate said closing her eyes for a moment whilst rubbing the bridge of her nose.

'I know my own sister Cate.' Jill said getting a little fed up with all the blame that was being thrown around at Kelly and herself.

'Yeah you know her so well Jill, that you lied to her again about something you promised you wouldn't and you're surprised and hurt when she kicks you out of her room. You've not been with her these last few weeks Jill, you've not seen the Kris that I have, she has every right to feel hurt and betrayed by the two of you and Charlie, the entire team does, walking in and saying sorry just doesn't solve everything.' Cate scolded.

'No, but at least it's a start.' Kelly said. Cate calmed herself as pain went soaring through her after that little outburst.

'Yeah it's a start and we'd better keep mending the bridges because we've got a bigger problem to solve.' Cate said as she gently rubbed her ribs again.

'Diane Matisse.' Kelly and Jill said together.

'I'm going to get some coffee from the machine, Kelly you want any?' Jill asked as she stood up Kelly nodded smiling in acceptance. Kelly moved from her seat to sit up on the bed next to Cate.

'How are you really feeling?' Kelly asked resting a hand on top of Cate's.

'I seem to hurt all over and I'm laid up in a hospital bed which you know I hate, otherwise I'm fine. I'm just pleased that side of the case is over but it's obvious that Roth had nothing to do with the explosion you and Julie were caught in.' Cate explained as Kelly gently took Cate's hand resting it in her lap, holding on.

'We'll find Diane Cate and we'll make sure she pays for what she has done to us.' Kelly assured as Cate sighed looking up to the ceiling. 'What is it?' Kelly asked worried. 'Do you need me to get the doctor?'

'No, no it's nothing like that. I met with Stewie Matisse, remember Diane's brother?' Kelly nodded remembering the little weasel of a man. 'I eventually got some information from him, most we all ready knew or had guessed he confirmed. The explosion and Kris being shot.'

'What else did he say?' Kelly asked knowing there was more.

'The shooter wasn't aiming for Kris.' Cate finally said. 'He obviously wasn't bothered, neither was Diane by the looks of things but Kris wasn't meant to take the bullet she just moved in the wrong split second.' Cate explained looking at her sister with regretful eyes.

'It wasn't your fault Cate.' Kelly sternly said.

'Jill was right though when she first arrived at the hospital for Kris. I should have been protecting her.'

'And you were, Cate you can't be the one who protects all of us all the time. Diane is to blame for this and we will find her and bring her in.'

'It's just with me and Kris here and not in the best of shape.'

'We'll find her as a team, we will.' Kelly said strongly meaning every determined word. Silence fell between the two sisters as they both thought over what had happened in the last few days. 'You were amazing you know, in the fight.' Kelly said with a small sideways smile.

'I got pummelled Kelly.' Cate smiled back to her big sister.

'True, but when you weren't being pummelled you were amazing, seeing that big guy go through the Perspex like that.' Kelly said with amazement.

'Yeah but I still think that hurt me more than him.' Cate said remembering the moment.

'Are you sure you don't want me to get the nurse to help with the pain?' Kelly asked sympathetically seeing the amount of pain Cate was in.

'No, thanks.' Kelly looked at Cate with raised eyebrows. 'I'm no trying to be a martyr or anything, the nurse will be in anyway soon with my meds, I can hold out 'til then.' Cate said.

'You don't have to you know.' Kelly pressed.

'Kelly just sit there and talk to me that's all the pain relief I need.' Cate replied still holding tightly to Kelly's hand as she closed her eyes again for a moment.

'You still angry with me?' Kelly finally asked that was the conversation she really wanted to have. Cate opened her eyes again quickly looking straight at her sister surprised by the question.

'Angry with you?' Cate repeated. 'No, well not really, to be honest Kel I'm too tired to be angry with anyone right now I just don't have the energy.'

'Then maybe I should leave you to get some sleep for a little while.' Kelly suggested about to get up from her position on Cate's bed when she was pulled back down again by Cate.

'Don't even try leaving this room.' Cate warned. 'I don't want you away from me or my sight for a while.' Cate smiled as she drifted off to sleep, Kelly made herself comfortable again on Cate's bed watching over her as she slept.

'I don't intend on going anywhere anytime soon.' Kelly said quietly smiling as she brushed strands of Cate's hair away from her face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

The following day Cate was sat up on top of her hospital bed dressed in her sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt with a Star Wars print on it that Julie had brought in for her from Cate's home rather than wearing the hospital gowns provided. The doctor had allowed Cate to begin moving around slowly and not very far. She could go from her bed to the private bathroom she had in her room and that was enough for now, for everywhere else Cate had to be pushed in a wheelchair which she hated.

'You ready?' Julie asked pushing the foot rests down on the wheelchair. Cate looked at the wheelchair with disgust. 'Don't look like that Cate you don't have a choice, get in.' Julie smiled enjoying this part.

'You get far too much pleasure out of my pain Rogers.' Cate said as she slowly got down from the bed then over and into the chair.

'I enjoy it while I can, you'll be up and about like your old self in no time.' Julie smiled as she began to wheel Cate out of her room towards Kris's.

'The sooner the better.' Cate grumbled.

'It's only your second day here, just one more and the doctor said you can go home. Quit your whining.' Julie said tapping Cate on the head as she did.

'Have you spoken to Kris today?' Cate asked feeling out for the mood Kris was in.

'A little, she's still mad as hell and getting fed up herself of being here.'

'When is she being released?'

'The doctors want her here for the rest of this week, they'll see how her progress is after that.'

'She'll be out in a week.' Cate laughed.

'More than likely, Jill went into see her today.' Julie said slowing down their pace a little so she could tell Cate everything before they reached Kris's room.

'How did that go?'

'Not great. Jill tried to make peace and explain but Kris would have none of it and threw her out again.' Cate sighed propping her head on her hand this was going to be a little harder to solve than she imagined.

'Has Charlie spoken with her yet, Kris I mean?'

'Not that I'm aware of but then who knows if she would take the call right now.' Julie sighed as they reached Kris's room door.

'Well time we found out.' Cate smiled. As they entered into the room they found Kris sat up in bed reading Cosmopolitan magazine the rest of the team had left all ready, knowing to leave Kris alone with just Cate and Julie to hopefully talk Kris round and calm her down.

'Keeping up with the latest do's and don'ts of fashions then I see.' Cate said as she got out of the wheelchair and into the more comfortable chair next to Kris's bed, Julie sat on the foot of the bed giving Kris a big warm smile as she sat down.

'I was wondering when you were going to get here.' Kris smiled still looking in her magazine. 'So, you've come to try and calm me down make me see sense?' Kris said flipping through the pages.

'Nope.' Cate simply answered.

'You're not?' Kris asked looking to Julie, who continued to smile at her, then Cate.

'Julie said you had the better fruit basket of the two of us and my room was getting boring so we came here to eat your food and hang out for a while.' Cate smiled as she went through the large basket of fruit on the bed side cabinet.

'Well help yourselves then.' Kris laughed in confusion shaking her head a little. Cate took the grapes throwing some over to Julie as well, after a few moments of general chit chat Cate cleared her throat and began to get down to the serious talk.

'You need to forgive your sister and Kelly.' Cate bluntly said.

'I knew it! I knew that's why you were here. They won't listen so they send you two in here instead to make peace.'

'Kris, that's not how it was.' Julie began to defend.

'Of any of us Julie I thought you'd be just as angry, shouting down the walls.' Kris said.

'And I am Kris, don't think that I'm not but...'

'But what?' Kris demanded.

'But it's time we moved on from this, we still have a lot to do and we have to do it as a team. If we continue on as we are bickering and yelling at each other then we fall directly into Diane's hands. This is what she wants, a great divide between us making us weaker and we are weaker right now Kris.' Cate said.

'Don't you think I know that Cate, I do but look at us you and me especially.'

'What happened to us isn't our sister's fault.'

'Not directly maybe.'

'Not at all.' Julie defended Jill and Kelly in their absence. 'Come on Kris, you know better.' Julie pleaded.

'Kris, we need to settle this. I know you're angry with Jill and Kelly we are too but...'

'But what Cate, and you knew! You knew what was going on and you never said anything to any of us. You watched us mourn Kelly at her grave site and you said nothing.'

'I couldn't Kris and you know that.' Cate frowned at Kris.

'You could have told me.' Kris stated. The room fell silent again as the three Angels thought over what was being said in the room. Cate stood up and walked around the room stopping and standing at the window looking out over the hospital grounds. Placing her hand to her ribs she leaned against the wall looking back into the room at her friends.

'I really wanted to Kris so many times and believe me it would have made things a lot easier for me with everything that went on.' Cate paused for a moment before speaking again. 'Do you know what went through my mind every time I saw Kelly's grave?' Cate asked rhetorically, holding out her hand Cate held out her thumb and index finger showing the space between them. 'I came this close, this close to losing her and it scared the hell out of me, it scared me in a way I've never felt fear before. I've known Kelly for what, four years now and I can't imagine living without her. I hated feeling that way, that made me angry. I wasn't really angry with Kelly or Jill, I was angry with the situation we were put into and I took it out on them. I can't do that anymore, I'm too tired to keep fighting. I need Kelly more than anyone else more than I ever realised and I can't ever let her go.' Cate began to walk back towards Kris. 'You're the same Kris, with Jill, I know you are. I know you're mad at her and Kelly for their secrecy but it's not really them you're mad at, they're just here now and convenient to yell at and throw out of a room.' Kris looked down to her hands listening she raised her head looking to Julie and Cate.

'They scared the hell out of me and I can be mad at Jill, I needed her and she left me, left all of us.' Kris said her eyes glistening. Julie moved closer to Kris sitting beside her putting her arm around her friend.

'Kris we each have a reason to be angry but Cate's right we have to let that go and move on. I've spoken with Jill, listened to her. Not being with you and talking to you Kris that alone is killing Jill. She knows how much she's hurt you and disappointed you but she's so fearful of losing you. As soon as you were brought here she pulled right out from Roth and came here to be by your side and she didn't leave it.' Julie explained while holding Kris.

'It was Jill's name you called before you passed out Kris after you were shot.' Cate said propping herself on the foot of Kris's bed.

'And it was Jill again you called for when you woke up.' Julie continued. Kris looked at the two Angels again and laughed, Julie looked to Cate baffled. 'What's so funny?' Julie asked.

'You two.' Kris answered stopping herself from laughing too hard as it hurt to do so. 'You two have spent far too much time together.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Julie asked a confused smirk across her face.

'You've turned into quite the tag team, the bad guys had best watch out.' Kris smiled leaning into Julie resting her head into Julie's shoulder.

'Well just wait until all three of us are out there, the bad guys won't know what hit 'em.' Cate smiled her best devilish smile. All three Angels smiled and began to laugh both Cate and Kris had to stop when it began to hurt making Julie laugh a little more at their expense.

'So, will you please talk to our sisters, make a little peace?' Cate asked as they all quietened down a little.

'You've made peace with Kelly?' Kris asked Cate raising an eyebrow.

'Pretty much. Kris I'm just pleased she's alive and that we're all able to still be here but if Diane Matisse has her way by ripping us all apart we won't be.'

'Where are our sisters?' Kris asked sighing knowing full well that Cate and Julie were right and Kris knew it was time to forgive and move on deep down she knew she needed Jill and Kelly, pushing them away was hurting her as much as them. Looking at her watch Julie looked to Cate with a smile.

'They should be out in the waiting room by now.' Cate stood up again and turned towards the door.

'If you're willing I'll go and get them.'

'I never really had a choice in this did I?' Kris asked as Cate had her hand on the door handle.

'Not really, you may be stubborn short stack but I'm a lot more stubborn than you are.' Cate smiled back to Kris as she went out of the room.

'Should she be going out there without being in the chair?' Kris asked Julie nodding towards the wheelchair.

'Do you want to try and force Cate into it?' Julie asked looking down to Kris who still had her head on Julie's shoulder.

'Good point.' Kris smiled.

Cate leaned against the wall watching Jill and Kelly. Kelly was sat on one of the seats waiting whilst Jill paced up and down impatiently one hand on her hip the other pushing her hair back out of her eyes. Putting them out of their misery Cate smiled and called out to them.

'Hey you two, come on in here before Jill wears a hole in the floor.' Jill threw Cate a look that she was not impressed with Cate's teasing but rushed over with Kelly not far behind her.

'She really wants to see me, us, talk to us.' Jill urgently asked.

'She does, Julie's with her go on ahead I'll catch up.' Cate said smiling at Jill whose relief was evident in her face as she turned and hurried towards Kris's room. Kelly walked to Cate's side slipping an arm tenderly around her waist supporting her.

'Should you be up and about like this?' Kelly asked as they walked down after Jill.

'Don't start.' Cate smirked.

'You managed to talk Kris round then.' Kelly said while Cate leaned into her.

'I did with Julie's help.'

'Quite the team you two and with Kris on side well the bad guys had better watch out.' Cate began to chuckle as they continued walking and entering into the room.

'So,' Julie began after nearly two hours of further conversation and tears shared by all in the room. 'Where do we go from here?' Kelly looked to Jill who looked to Kris who looked to Cate who was about to answer just as Bosley and Tiffany came into the room, looking to them Cate answered.

'We find Diane and stop her.'

'That will be harder than we hoped.' Tiffany said placing her purse down on the table to the side of the room.

'No leads at all?' Jill asked surprised.

'None.' Tiffany answered frustrated flopping down into the couch.

'What about Roth?' Kelly asked.

'That's why we're late.' Bosley began to explain. 'Roth was killed in his cell last night.' The room fell silent.

'Damien's dead?' Jill repeated shocked by the news.

'How?' Cate asked.

'A fight broke out in his holding cell, one of them pulled a blade and stabbed him, cutting a main artery, and Roth bled to death.' Bosley explained.

'Has the guy who stabbed him said anything?' Julie asked shocked like the rest of the team.

'Nothing, he was all ready in the cells for murder obviously he didn't mind committing another.' Tiffany explained picking up from where Bosley left off.

'Diane.' Kris concluded to which everyone agreed.

'But why kill Roth, did he really have any useful information that would have helped us or the police?' Julie asked standing up walking across to the couch where Tiffany sat.

'Unfortunately Julie now we'll never know.' Tiffany said leaning forward resting her arms on her knees.

'She's tying up loose ends, Roth being one of them. What about her brother Stewie, Cate?' Bosley asked looking to Cate from where he stood leaning against the wall.

'You've been in contact with Stewie?' Kris turned to Cate annoyed and surprised by this new piece of information.

'Not now Kris.' Cate winced as she moved forward in her chair by the side of Kris's bed. 'I don't think she'd kill Stewie at least not yet.'

'Why did you go to him in the first place?' Kris asked.

'To get some information.' Cate explained not telling Kris any more that that.

'Well where do we look now?' Kelly asked the room.

'Check in with those detectives from LAPD see if they have anything to share with us.' Bosley reasoned.

'Best place to start for now. I don't want us doing anything else more than that until Kris and Cate are back to full fitness.' Kelly said taking the lead.

'That could take a few weeks Kel, we might not have that kind of luxury with time.' Cate said looking to Kris and back to Kelly again.

'Then we stay close to home and off cases for a while.' Tiffany said. The room agreed in solemn tones.

Cate was right it did take a few more weeks until the doctor signed both her and Kris off to be able to go back to work in full capacity. During the weeks waiting the entire team worked the paper trail trying to find new leads on Diane and where she might be. Everything turned out to be a dead end, a phony company here and dead body there, Diane was cleaning up and doing a very good job of it. The first day back on the job the entire team had got the message from Charlie to be in the office at 10am for a briefing with new information he had gathered. Cate had collected Kelly on her way in, they pulled in to the office's parking bay first closely followed by Julie and Tiffany who had come together followed by Jill and Kris who were of course together. Last to arrive was Bosley, which was very unusual.

'Time is money Bos.' Kris teased linking arms with him as they all walked in to the office. Each taking their prospective seats, Julie and Tiffany on one of the sofas and Kris and Jill on the other whilst Kelly and Cate took an arm chair each in front of Bosley's desk, they still had fifteen minutes before Charlie was meant to call, Bosley as at the bar making coffee.

'Hey Bos, we have a message on the machine.' Kelly noticed as the little red light flashed on the answering machine.

'Better play it then.' Bosley said paying more attention to the coffee than the answering machine. Kelly pushed the play button for the message to play.

'Good morning Angel's.' A female voice came out through the machine's speakers, Diane Matisse's voice. 'Just thought I'd check in with you as I know you've been looking for me, well you won't be able to find me. I've taken a little trip; a well-deserved vacation lots of sun, sea and well you can guess the rest. I'll be back before you know it. Goodbye for now Angels, nice to have you back in the game Kris and you Cate I know we'll have a blast!' The sound of the call disconnecting clicked as the message finished. Cate sat up straight looking around the room.

'Everyone out now!' Cate yelled as she saw wires around the furniture and on Bosley's desk. Everyone stood but looked to Cate confused. 'I mean it, everyone out now!' Grabbing Kelly Cate ran for the door with everyone else behind her close on her heels. They ran out of the agency's front doors onto the street clearing the building just as an almighty explosion lit up the building, blowing out the windows with flames bursting through where the glass once was. The impact of the explosion threw the Angels and Bosley to the ground with rubble, wood and glass flying everywhere over them and their cars, no one moved as another explosion went off somewhere in the building again. The Townsend Agency was destroyed.

_**To be continued.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Another story finished well this side of it any way... Hope you enjoyed it and keep your eyes peeled for its sequel. Couple of stories in the works in the back of my mind, so much more to come! Thanks so much for all of your reviews and messages, it's been a great story to write and I'm so pleased so many of you have been reading, enjoying and reviewing. Keep it up, it really does push a person on to continue writing! Thanks again, AJ5 xx ;-)**_


End file.
